


We can do this

by Jack_Francis_Kelly



Series: They can do it [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Jack Needs a Hug, Major Character Injury, Modern Era, Serious Injuries, Snyder is even worse, Stabbing, this gets really intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly
Summary: Jack starts school with Kath and Davey. He has it REALLY bad at home with Snyder.Please read the tags and be careful!!!! I don't want anyone to get hurt reading this.*chapters 3, 4, 10 & 18 talk about Snyder sexually assaulting Jack... they were very hard to write but please take care*
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly & Medda Larkin, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon & Jack Kelly
Series: They can do it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703710
Comments: 148
Kudos: 52





	1. Katherine

Katherine Pulitzer woke up for a new day of school. She changed into her clotes and did her hair. She then went down for breakfast smiling at her father. She ate everything and got t the car waiting for her father to drive her. He then got to the car. They talked for a while until she finally made it. She went in and met up with her friends.

“Kat did you see the new kid?” They asked. 

“We have a new kid?”

“Yes we do.”

“Boy or girl?”

“Boy. I don’t know his name.”

“Where’s he coming from?”

“I don’t know. He’s a foster kid though.” One said. She shrugged. That didn’t bother her. They went to their first period. There he was, the new kid. A blue oversized hoodie, hood pulled up and gray sweatpants. The teacher took attendance. 

“Jack Kelly?” He asked. 

“Oh… uh… here, I’m here sir…” He said. 

“Welcome.” The teacher said with a smile.

“Thanks…” He said.

“Hood off though Jack.”

“Oh… s-sorry sir… I’m really sorry…” He said ripping off his hood. 

_ My gosh he’s cute. Nervous wreck but cute. _

“Perfectly fine Jack.” He said.

Katherine introduced herself, she knew no one else would. 

“I’m Katherine.” She smiled at him. He looked at her for a few seconds.

“Jack…” He said back. 

“What do you have next?” She asked.

“Math… trig” He said.

“Me too. I’ll walk you okay? You’ll get used to it.” She smiled. 

“Thanks.” He said. 

“What do you have after trig?”

“Elective it says…”

“Do you have one yet?” He shook his head. “So then I’ll show you the office and you can choose.” 

“D-do they got art?”

“Yes! We do. Do you like art?”

“Uh huh.” He said quietly. 

“Then you have lunch right?”

“Yeah… then spanish and then history, then science and then gym.”

“Seems like we have the same schedule, Jack.” She said. He nodded, forcing a smile. 

“Do you know anyone here?”

“Race, no sorry, Tony, no... Antonio Higgins. I know him.”

“I know Tony! He’s in our gym class!” She said, then he smiled, a real smile, small but real. 

“Katherine, pay attention.” The teacher said. She turned around. She couldn’t get Jack out of her mind. Then the next class. 

“Jack, this is Davey, he’s nice.” She said. 

“H-Hi… I’m Jack.”

“I’m Davey.” He smiled. The three of them sat together. Jack was clearly uncomfortable. Davey and Katherine quickly realized Jack may be quiet and shy but he was smart. Katherine took Jack to the office. He got to do art. 

“Jack, do you want to sit with me and Davey at lunch?” She asked with a smile. 

“I got no one else to sit with.” He joked. “S-Sorry. Yeah… if you don’t mind...”

“Don’t apologize, it was funny. Of course you can stay with us. Look, I need to go to my elective, I have drama. Sometimes art and drama get together, I’ll meet you at your class after.”

“Okay… thanks Kath.” He said.

_ Kath. I like that. Everyone says Kat or Katherine. I like Kath.  _

“C-Can I call you that?”

“Of course Jack.” She smiled. She told him where his class was and he went. All she could think about was him. Could she really have a crush on a kid she just met who she doesn’t even know?

“How is the new kid?” Someone asked.

“Jack? Jack’s good. He’s nice just really shy.” She said.

“Are you crushing? Already?”

“No… yes… I don’t know. He’s cute but I don’t really know him.” She said. She got through class and went to meet up with Jack. She took him down. He did not like the cafeteria. The loud noises really seemed to scare him. They got him to calm down. Katherine and Davey took out their lunch. 

“You didn’t bring?” Katherine asked.

“No…”

“Jack, did you know you can get free lunch? It’s not the best at all but you can get if you want. And you can pack from home.”

“Oh my foster dad wouldn’t-” His eye grew huge. “Never mind.” He said. 

“Jack… is he taking care of you-”

“Yeah… yeah he is…” He said he looked so nervous. “He’s takin care of me alright…” He muttered. “But… just him and me and my brother. Money’s hard.” He swallowed. 

“Well if you need anything we’re here.”

“Thanks... “ He said. It was quiet for a moment. “He’s thinking about adopting me.” He finally said.

“That’s good.” She smiled. He shrugged. 

“Jack can I ask something?” Davey asked. Jack nodded. “How old were you?”

“When my parents died?” He asked. Davey nodded. “Nine…” 

“Do you remember them?” Davey asked. Jack nodded and pulled out his phone, not new at all. They didn’t judge though.

“See, that’s little me, my brother is the one on crutches, and that's my mom and dad. That’s the last picture I have with them…” He said showing them. “They said they loved me. Dad said he couldn’t wait to come to my next baseball game. Mom said she couldn’t wait to sit and draw with me. But then you know… stuff happens. Then we went into the system, that's how I met Race and all my friends...we still see each other sometimes… harder with my foster dad though. Sorry I’m rambling.”

“Never apologize for that Jack.” Katherine said. Jack nodded. 

“You and your brother got to stay together?”

“No. They tried to split us up. They tried so hard but neither of us were having it. That’s when Snyder- our foster dad- came in and took the both of us.” 

“Oh well that’s good. At least you two could stay together.” Davey said. Jack muttered something. 

“What?” Katherine asked.

“I said, yeah it’s great.” He said, Definitely not what he said.

“How old is your brother?”

“Thirteen… eighth grade, he’s coming here next year.” 

“That's good.” Katherine said. He nodded. They finished lunch and got through the rest of the day. Gym class. 

“Race!” Jack said. Happiest and loudest he’s been all day. 

“Jackie!” He hugged him. Jack winced which confused Katherine. “You weren’t kidding! You’re here! Look at you!” He smiled. 

“Yeah Racer, I’m here.” He smiled. “Hey Kath, we gotta change right?”

“Right Jack.”

“Okay, see you in a few minutes.” He said. She nodded. She changed fast, putting her hair in a ponytail. The boys were out first, Jack in the uniform hoodie and sweats, even though it was hot in the gym. They looked like there was a serious conversation happening. Katherine went over.

“Nothing Race. I told you it’s fine. It’s not that bad.” Katherine heard until they stopped. “Hi Kath.” He said. 

“Kat, how’d you end up with Jackie boy?”

“He’s in all my classes.” She said. He nodded. They played volleyball in gym. Katherine was convinced Jack was good at everything. They were then released. Katherine walked out with Jack. 

“There’s my dad, I’ll see you tomorrow okay? Wait here, give me your number, I’ll text you okay?”

“Okay…” He said, he looked scared again. “M-My foster dad’s here. Please be fast…” He said. She listened. 

“Bye Jack, nice to meet you.” She said. He nodded.

“You too Kath.” She got into the car. 

“Who was that?” Her father asked. 

“A new kid… Jack Kelly. Drive past his car…” She said. 

“Why? You like him?” Her father teased her. 

“Well… he’s cute… but dad… he was talking about his foster dad… he would shut himself up… I don’t think he’s safe.” She said, now he looked worried. He drove past. There was another kid in the backseat, who must be Jack’s brother. It looked like Jack was getting yelled at. Big time. 

“You have his number correct?” Pulitzer asked.

“Yes.”

“Text him later. Did he say anything?”

“He was scared of everything. Mister E told him to take off his hood and he froze up. He looked so scared he’d make the teacher angry. Dad I’m worried about him”

“We can’t say anything Katherine… it may not be the best situation for him but we can’t get involved, just be nice and be there for him. If he mentions abuse at all. Then you come to me.”

“Okay dad,” She said.

“And who knows, maybe he’s just scared from a prior home. Maybe he was just getting scolded for something that happened before. We don’t know if it’s always like that.”

“Yeah you’re right I guess.” She said. She texted him

**Hey Jack, it’s Katherine, it was so nice meeting you today. Here's Davey’s number too. If you need anyone to talk to please know I’m here.**

**Jack:**

**Thanks Kath. It was nice meeting you too. See you tomorrow.**

**Can you facetime me later?**

**Jack:**

**No. sorry.**

**Me and my brother usually facetime Race that’s all. Don’t take it personally.**

**That's ok :) Maybe one day?**

**Jack:**

**Yeah. maybe one day. I gtg.**

**Okay. have fun. See you tomorrow.**

No answer.

After a few hours she texted him again.

**Hey Jack, I’m sure you’re fine but if you have any questions about homework I’m here :)**

**Jack:**

**Hi! Jack isn’t allowed on his phone after school. He’s ok though, doing his homework and then helping me with mine!**

**Oh ok. Who are you?**

**Jack:**

**I’m his little brother. Jack calls me Crutchie so you can too.**

**Why’s Jack call you Crutchie?**

**Jack:**

**Because I have a bad leg. I like it. Makes me feel cool**

**Thats good Crutchie. Do you get Jack’s phone after school?**

**Jack:**

**No. I shouldn’t be on it. But our foster dad won’t notice, he’s with Jack now.**

**With Jack doing what?**

**Jack:**

**Homework.**

**Your dad helps you guys with homework?**

**Jack:**

**He helps Jack with homework. Said he wants Jack to actually do good this time.**

**Jack was doing fine in school today.**

**Jack:**

**Yeah that’s because he’s really smart. He just doesn’t always do his work.**

**Oh I see. Well at least he’s getting help. Have fun facetiming Race later okay?**

**Jack:**

**We don’t face time Race. Who told you that?**

**Jack did**

**Jack:**

**Well not always… it’s not like every day.**

**Got it. Let Jack know I said hi okay?”**

**Jack:**

**Okay. bye Kath (I know your name because that’s how Jack saved you)**

**Lol ok. Bye Crutchie.**

She showed her dad the messages. The whole facetiming Race thing seemed fishy to her and her father.

“Katherine, next time theres a group project, you Jack and David okay? You can meet up here.”

“Okay Dad. Mrs. P said we’re getting a group project in History tomorrow so that’s good.” She said.

“Perfect.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to do a modern day newsies because I've had the idea for a WHILE,,, please let me know if you enjoyed!!


	2. Jack

First day over. Finally. At least a really pretty girl wanted to be his friend. At least he had Race. At least he had art. Katherine asked for his number. His! Out of everyone, his! He gave it to her and rushed to Snyder's car. Crutchie in the back seat. He went to go sit with his brother. Snyder kept that door locked and pointed to the front. Jack sighed and got into the seat next to him.

“Who the fuck was that?”

“This girl…”

“No shit it was a girl. Do you think I’m blind? Who is she?”

“Her name is Katherine…”

“Why were you speaking to her instead of coming right to me little asshole?”

“Cause she wanted my number in case I needed help with-”

“With what? You didn’t open that big mouth did you? Kelly I swear to god I will beat the living shit out of-”

“No! No I kept my mouth shut! I was fine! It was if I needed help with homework! Not like I’m gonna text her anyway.” He said. His phone buzzed. 

**Kath:**

**Hey Jack, it’s Katherine, it was so nice meeting you today. Here's Davey’s number too. If you need anyone to talk to please know I’m here.**

He put his phone down.

“Answer it you dumbass. Don’t make it look suspicious. ” He said. Jack listened. “You’re the dumbest little fucker I’ve ever met. First you think you have a chance with the girl. You’re a foster kid Kelly. You will NEVER get a girlfriend. Then you decide not to answer her? You really are so dumb-”

“You know you’re not supposed to drive drunk right?” He rolled his eyes. 

_Whyyyy would you say that?_

“Oh yeah asshole? We’ll talk inside.” He said.

_Shit. Way to go Jack. He’s right. You ARE dumb._

“You better start coming up with excuses Kelly.” 

“Got it.” He said rolling his eyes.

“Attitude? You’re really asking for it.”

“Course.”

“Jack shut up…” Crutchie mouthed. The ride home went so fast. Of course it did, Jack was dreading it and Snyder was excited. 

“You have homework?”

“Yeah…” 

“Phone up there and hurry up.” He said. Jack was too scared not to listen. He put his phone on the counter and sat down. 

“What if Katherine texts me.”

“The cripple you call your brother will answer it.”

“Don’t fucking disrespect him like that. He did nothing wrong.” A loud slap followed and he shoved Jack. 

“Homework. Now.” He said, Jack hurried up. He didn’t check it. He didn’t care if it was right. Snyder watched him like a hawk. Jack then started drawing. “KELLY.”

“I got art. They made me take an elective.”

“You really think you’re some artist. You’re not good Kelly, you never will be. Give up.”

“I needed an elective!”

“Hurry up.” He said, Jack quickly scribbled a sunset. Snyder then grabbed Jack’s hair.

“If he gets a text from that girl, say I’m helping him with homework.” He said, Jack allowed Snyder to work his magic.Jack’s face was about to be a whole bunch of new colors. It all hurt. Punches followed by more punches, then the kicks. His nose started gushing. Snyder finally stopped. Jack could tell he was thirsty. He made his way to Crutchie and they went to their shared bed. Snyder was too cheap for two beds.

“Gotcha bad Jackie?” 

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” He said, 

“Can I clean ya up? Please you’re all bloody.” 

“Sure.” He said as Cructhie got him a wet cloth and cleaned him up.

“Katherine’s nice.”

“Right?” He smiled 

“You like her?”

“Well… I just met her. And if I did, I don’t stand a chance.”

“Is she pretty?”

“Beautiful.” He said,

“What are you gonna say about your face?”

“I’m gonna say me and you had a catch and I messed up.”

“Why, think I can’t play?” He joked.

“Yep.” He smiled.

“What about the other bruises?”

“We got cover up.” He said, “Look… it’s been a long day. I’m gonna go to bed, night bud.”

“Me too, night Jack.” He said,

“Night Crutchie.” Jack said. He’d never admit the pain. 

_Do what Snyder says for once in your goddamn life and take it like a man, Kelly._

Jack woke up extra early the next morning. He showered, dried himself and put on makeup. He knew he couldn’t cover the eye or the split lip, or the cut on his nose, the smaller ones he could though. Snyder got him good in the forehead but no one would know. Snyder drove Jack to school. Crutchie was finishing eighth grade before starting high school. At least they’d have one year of high school together. He got yelled at the entire car ride for not covering everything, even though he literally couldn’t.

_Wouldn’t be an issue if you didn’t hit me._

“Get out asshole, you can walk a block.”

“Bye Crutchie. I love you.” He said and shut the door, then flipped off the man. Boy would he be in for it more later. He walked to school making it in on time. God he wanted to sleep.

“What happened?” Katherine asked.

“Told ya I played baseball. Crutch and I had a catch… I wasn’t paying attention. Then I couldn't see well cause my eye was shut and I fell down the stairs. Kath I’s always bruised. Don’t you worry. If it’s bad, you’ll know.” He smiled.

“Are you sure? Jack this doesn’t look like an accident.”

“Well it was.”

“Crutchie didn’t mention your accident when we were texting…”

“Happened after… we went outside after I did my homework.” 

The teacher came over to them to stop the conversation then saw Jack’s face. 

“Everything okay Mr.Kelly?”

“Yeah. Baseball catch with my brother gone wrong, then I fell down a flight of stairs. I’m a little sore.” 

“Alright… look, if you need anything I’m here.”

“Thanks sir.” He said and turned back to his notebook drawing. Katherine watched.

“What’s that?”

“Santa Fe… I wanna go with Crutch and Race… get us out of the city.” 

“Race too huh?”

“Race is basically my brother. I love him so much. We were in a home together once… me him and Crutchie.” He smiled. Those boys make him really happy. English ended, then trig. Jack seemed confused.

“Kath how do you do this…”

“Ask the teacher.”

“I’m not really the type who likes asking for help from adults.” 

“Davey, can you help?” Katherine asked. 

“Yeah sure.” he said and explained it all.

“Got it… thanks Dave.” He said,

“Of course Jackie.”

“Jackie?” He asked with a smile.

“Yeah… if you don’t like it I can-”

“No I like it. My mom and Dad called me Jackie. Crutchie calls me Jackie, so does Race and all our friends. So like… all the people who actually like me.”

“Well we like you. We’ll call you Jackie.” Katherine said. He smiled.

“Your foster dad doesn’t call you Jackie?”

“Uh… yeah… sure. Yes.” He said. 

_My foster dad doesn’t even call me by my fucking name._

“Jack is something going on.”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure! I’m fine.” He said getting back to his work. He got through math, then elective. Art was with drama today. Kath introduced Jack to the teacher. He immediately felt safe around her. 

“Nice to meet you sweetheart, I’m Mrs.Medda. You are?”

“Jack, Jack Kelly,” he said. 

“And what happened to your eye Jack?”

“Messed up a catch with my little brother.”

“Oh I see. It’s colorful.” 

“Yeah…” He shrugged. 

“So hon, what do you want to paint. We need to do a sunset, mountains-”

“Can I do both?”

“Alone?”

“Those are my two favorite things to draw...”

“Go ahead Jack. Have fun okay? Don’t stress over this. Mistakes are welcome.”

“Really?” 

“Yes of course.” She said. 

_But Mrs. Medda… if I make a mistake at home it’s a new beating._

He shrugged and rolled up his sleeves to paint, more bruises. They looked older.

“Jack. What is going on?” Katherine whispered.

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Who hurt you.”

“No one.” He said growing angry. 

“Jack-”

“Quit asking questions. I’m fine Kath, promise.” He said, “Dontcha got a song to practice.”

“I can talk to you.” She said, 

“Kay… just don’t talk about home. I’m fine, promise. I’m just an idiot and fall a lot.” He said sketching the sunset. 

“You’re really good Jack.”

“My mom taught me…” He shrugged. Finally class ended. Race was still downstairs as they walked in for lunch. 

“What the hell Jack?” He whispered. 

“Shut up. Go to class.”

“No.” He said sitting Jack down and sitting across from Jack. 

“What happened?”

“Crutchie threw the ball and my head was in the clouds.”

“Bullshit!” He said,

“Sh! No it’s not!” He said panicked.

“Jack!”

“Stop it Race. You’re making a scene! Go away.”

“Is he beating on you again-” Jack covered his mouth. 

“Shut the fuck up! Racer are you serious right now? We’re in fucking public! Get outta here. I’ll tell you Saturday. Snyder’s letting us out this week.”

“Did he hurt Cru-”

“No. Are you shitting me? You think I’d let anyone go near Crutchie.” 

“Fine. I’m going to class… see ya Jack. I love you.” He hugged him. Jack squeezed him back. Katherine and Davey looked concerned now.

“Stop. don’t stay anything.”

“Jack, that’s not okay. I'm calling someone-”

“Don’t call anyone! You can’t call ANYONE. You call someone and I’m outta that house-”

“That’s good!” Davey said, Jack continued.

“Then they spit up me and Crutchie. I can handle Snyder for a little while longer if it means I get to stay with my baby brother. Understand? We’re fine. No one is hurting him. Please Dave… don’t call anyone… I can’t lose Crutchie. What happens if he gets put with someone like Snyder and I don’t. As soon as I’m old enough I’m taking Crutchie and we’re outta there.”

“Jack… will he let you out of the house for school projects?”

“Yeah. He doesn't want me flunking again. I don’t wanna flunk again either. Homeschooling with him isn’t fun…”

“Jack… has he ever hit your brother?”

“No… says he’s a crip anyway. Doesn’t matter. So it’s me. Crutch sure is a good sport though…” He shrugged. 

“Jack look… we won’t call anyone. But please tell us if something happens… don’t be afraid to talk to us”

“You bet.” He said, “Your parents ever hit you? L-Like ever?”

“No.”

“Yeah mine either… real parents I mean. Snyders a fucking asshole though. S-Sorry, didn’t mean to curse he just makes me mad.”

“That’s okay.”

“Have any others hit you?”

“Most… most people are in it for the money, at least in my case. Snyder takes the cake though. This is every day…”

“Can you ever get out?”

“Sometimes…” 

“Jack, we have a group project, think you can come to my place to work on it? Your brother too.”

“Yeah… I’ll give some bullshit excuse like we need a fourth person for help.”

“Okay.” They said. They got to History and made their group. Finally they got through the day Jack got into the car without a second thought. No goodbyes.

“Good you’re learning. How was school?”

“Fine. I have a project though… I need to get with my group after school tomorrow. We could use an extra hand too… so if Crutchie could come help-”

“Good. Get both of you assholes out of the house.”

“Yeah… so we can go?”

“First you tell me what everyone said about our face.”

“They asked. I just said Crutch and I were having a catch and I zoned out. Then I fell down the stairs because I couldn’t see.”

“Look at that you’re not always a dumb ass.”

_But you are._

“Yeah..” He said. His phone buzz.

**Davey:**

**Stay safe today Jack.**

**I will Dave. Thanks.**

**Change the subject so I can delete that though. He’ll check.**

**Davey:**

**Ok got it.**

**Jack you coming to Kat’s tomorrow?**

**Thanks Dave.**

**Yeah I am, see ya there**

He deleted the messages so it looked like Davey just asked if Jack could come.

Snyder left the boys alone today. Jack sat on the bed with his brother and did his homework.

“They know.” He said quietly.

“They know!?”

“Sh. Yes. look Race let it slip because he was scared. And it was a bullshit excuse… Kath and Davey are really smart. The knew before Race said anything.”

“Okay… I’m coming tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” He said putting everything away. They then went to sleep Crutchie always fell asleep fastest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now Jackie's nightmare,,,
> 
> I promise I love him dearly,, I just show it through angst


	3. Katherine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw rape
> 
> Please be careful reading this chapter!!! It's not graphic but sexual assault is mentioned!

“Dad his foster dad beats the life out of him.” She said as soon as that door shut.

“How do you know?”

“He came to school all bruised up… there's definitely more that he’s hiding. He told all the teachers it was a baseball catch with his brother and then he tripped down the stairs. But Tony, sophmore Tony, he and Jack go way back and he was so he was really worried and then asked Jack if his foster dad is beating on him again. Then Jack finally told me and Davey… we can’t help dad… if anyone makes a call... they will separate Jack and Crutchie… Crutchie is his brother”

“Katherine we have to-”

“Dad no. Not yet.” She said. There was traffic as usual. Katherine started her homework in the car. finally they made it. She ate her dinner, showered and went to sleep. Now she had to survive school. She was starting to realize how badly she liked Jack.All she wanted to do was be with him. The one period she didn’t have with him was miserable.

Jack’s brother was dropped off at school before they got out so Katherine’s father could pick all of them up. It was clear hat made Jack happy. They got down to gym. 

“Racer! Crutchie’s comin! Walk out with us! Crutchie will be here!”

“Really!?” He said just as happy as Jack who nodded. They played volleyball again. Then gym ended. Jack and Race ran to change. They made it out before Katherine. She finally made it.

“Come on Kat! I gotta see this kid and you gotta meet him!” Race said.

“I’m ready Tony, lets go.” She said. The boys ran outside. Katherine laughed, it was adorable. Race picked up the boy.

“Hi Crutchie! I missed you!” 

“Hi Race! I missed you too! Me and Jack are allowed out this week! I can see you!” He smiled.

“I know! Jackie told me! Albo, Jojo and Spotty can come too!”

“So can Elmer and Mush and Finch!” Crutchie smiled.

“Don’t forget about Specs, Finch and Henry.” Jack said. 

“Smile ya knuckle heads. I gotta show my foster mom.” Race grinned. 

“She won’t call anyone…”

“Nope. She knows the drill, Jack.” He said. They got a picture, Jack squeezed both of the boys and gave a little no teeth smile. 

_ Those dimples. Wow _ .

“God I missed you Crutch… but I need to go catch the bus. I love you.”

“Love you Race. I’ll see you Saturday.” He smiled. 

“Bye Jackie, see you tomorrow. I love you.”

“Love you Racer.” Jack said. Race ran off. “Crutchie, come here.” He said. Crutchie limped over. “Crutchie, this is Katherine, Kath this is Crutchie.” He said.

“Nice to meet you in person Crutchie.” She shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you in person Kath.” He smiled. Davey finally made it out. 

“Crutch this is Davey, Dave this is Crutchie.”

“Nice to meet you Crutchie.”

“You too Davey.” He smiled.

“My dads here boys.” She said they nodded. Davey got in first. 

“Dad, this is Jack and his brother Crutchie. Boys, this is my dad, Joseph Pulitzer.”

“Wait like…  _ The  _ Joseph Pulitzer….” Jack said stunned. “Uh… hi sir… nice to meet you. I’m Jack…”

“Hi sir, I’m Crutchie.” He smiled. 

“Nice to meet you boys. How are you liking school Jack?”

“A lot more than I thought I would. It's fun sir.”

“Please Jack, drop the ‘sir’. Makes me feel old. Stick to Joseph.”

“Okay.” He nodded.

“And what happened to your eye Jack?”

“We were having a catch… I threw it and he wasn’t paying attention.” Crutchie said. 

_ Oh so they both know that story. _

“Yeah and then I fell down the stairs cause it was all blurry and I missed one.” 

“Ah I see. Sorry about that Jack.”

“It’s okay… not like you beat me up or anything. Just baseball.” He shrugged. “Besides, I’m usually covered in bruises, this is nothing.”

“Are you now?”

“Yeah, I’m really clumsy.” He said. 

“I see. Now Jack, you like baseball?”

“My favorite sport.” He smiled. 

“Which team?”

“Mets all the way.” He smirked. 

“Ah, smart choice. Ever been to a game?”

“Yeah when I was little. It was my ninth birthday present. My dad took us.” He smiled, Katherine watched as his green eyes lit up.

“Was it fun?”

“Yep. The most.”

“Who won?”

“Mets.” He grinned. 

“We saw David Wright hit a homerun!” Crutchie smiled. 

“Did you now? That's awesome bud.” 

_ Thank you dad for not blowing this. _

They finally made it to their penthouse. Jack looked stunned. 

“This is your view?” 

“Yes.” She smiled at him. 

“Wow…” He said. Pulitzer left the room.

“This good Jack? Is it good you two or out of the house?”

“Yeah, really good…”

“You guys are the ones who know right?” Crutchie asked. 

“Yes.” Katherine said. He nodded. 

“I don’t wanna speak for Jack but he doesn’t always look this bad.”

“Yeah normally he just wacks me in the head. Or hits me with the belt.” He shrugged.

“He’s covering a lot so teachers wouldn’t get involved-” Crutchie said.

“You are?”

“Uh huh… Snyder will  _ always _ buy stuff to cover it.”

“Can you show us?”

“Hell no. If I walk home and it’s all off he’ll… look lets just say he’ll add some more. When we et home he’ll be near passed out so once he’s out I’ll sneak a picture… you gotta promise you’re gonna delete it okay…”

“Okay.” They said. His phone buzzed. “Race” he smiled. He texted for a little and then frowned and kept going.

“So uh… what about you guys…. Any siblings?”

“I’ve got a little brother.”

“How old?”

“Nine.”

“Nines a good year for a little brother.” Jack smirked. 

“He’s too much to handle sometimes.”

“I’m sure. But hey, he’s an automatic best friend forever.” Jack wrapped his arm around Crutchie.

“Yeah I know. He’s great most of the time.” He said. Jack smiled. 

“What about you Kath?”

“No siblings. Just me and my dad.”

“No mom?” He asked. “Oh shit sorry that was rude. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to-”

“No Jack, it’s okay. You told us about your foster dad, do you know how brave that was? You can ask. She died when I was little.”

“Oh… sorry about that Kath.”

“It’s okay Jack.”

“How old were you? If you don’t mind me asking…”

“Eleven. Jack you can ask anything, don’t feel sorry.” 

“What happened?”

“She was sick.”

“Oh…”

_ “I love you Katherine. My strong baby girl. Do great things for me baby.” _

“I’m sorry…” He frowned. 

“It’s okay Jack… it was years ago.” She said. “What about you… you told us they left but-”

“Car crash.” Crutchie frowned.

“Kath, you got a bathroom?” Jack asked. 

“Yes, down the hall to the left.”

“Thanks.” He said. 

“You okay Crutchie… I know that's hard on you boys.”

“It was… but I had Jack. Jack always put me before him. He tried his hardest not to cry… still does. Snyder will hit him BAD and he won’t cry. The last time I saw him cry was four years ago. He takes everything like a champ… He’s my superhero.” 

“You’re adorable.”

“Thanks.” He smiled. “I really don't know how he does it. I mean you see the aftermath but I see it happen… I hear it happen… and I have to clean him up a lot.”

“You watch?”

“Not always… sometimes if I’m the one ‘misbehaving’… Jack won’t let him hit me.. So my punishment is watching. But I always hear. I hear him yelling… and Jack begging for it to stop… or him yelling, cursing… it’s really bad… before he was in school it got to the point where he couldn’t move. He couldn’t move and I tried so hard to get him to stay in bed but Snyder would drag him out of bed and do it all over again… I thought he was gonna die once… and so did he.” He dropped his head. 

“What did Snyder do?”

“He just kept going… he hit Jack over and over again… going right for his ribs always. He broke two of them. Jack was coughing up blood for a while. And he got so sick.... And Snyder just… did not care. And every night I slept on the floor so he had the bed all to himself, yes we share a bed cause Snyder doesn’t want to buy another… every time he fell asleep I was scared he wouldn’t wake up… so anyway… Snyder sucks.”

“Why can’t you guys just… run away.”

“We get caught we’re back in the system and split up.”

“Can’t you stay with Tony?” 

“He’d know we’re there. We’ve tried.” He said, “C-Can I tell you guys something… about Jack and Snyder… but Jack CAN’T know I told you.”

“Of course. He’s our friend Crutchie. We care about him.”

“Snyder touches him… a-and not like hitting him. Like…”

_ Oh no. Oh God no.  _

“Oh God…”

“That was the last time I heard Jack cry… he-he did more than just touch him that night.”

“How old was he?”

“Twelve…”

“Jesus Christ.” Davey said. 

“He started touching Jack the first day… took a few weeks until…”

“And he didn’t get help!?”

“As soon as he’s eighteen he’s telling everyone. He just doesn’t want to lose me… I saw the way it crushed him when they split us and Race. I can’t put him through that again… Race was like our brother… he loves me and Race the same… I-I’d give anything to stop it…”

“This still happens!?” Katherine asked. The boy nodded.”Only me, Race, Jack and Snyder know… and now you guys… he likes you guys… he trusts you guys. But he CAN’T know you know that. Okay? Not unless he tells you.”

“Okay.” 

Jack came back, makeup washed off completely. 

“S-Sorry… I didn’t mean too… I just… it came off.”

“How’s it just come off-”

“Washed my face.”

“Oh. Why?”

“Cause I did.” He shrugged. Katherine looked closer, puffy cheeks. He was crying. She wouldn’t call him out though. They finally got to working. Crutchie watched. Pulitzer let all of them eat. 

“Jack, Crutchie, I have something for you two.” Pulitzer said. They looked. Two mets jerseys. Jack’s jaw practically hit the floor. 

“You got Syndergaard!?” Jack asked. He was shocked. It was as if the actual player was standing right infront of him.

“And deGrom?” The smaller one smiled. 

“No, I don’t have it, you do. It’s yours.”

“Oh… we can’t…” Crutchie said without thinking. 

“It’s just we’d feel real guilty for taking it.” Jack said. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes sir- Joseph.” Jack said. Pulitzer thankfully didn’t ask about the rest of Jack’s face. After dinner Jack checked the time. 

“Crutch...we gotta go.” Jack said. “Thank you for letting us come into your home Joseph and Kath. Dave and Kath... see you both tomorrow.” He said with a little smile and they both went to catch the bus.

“David, you know?” Pulitzer asked. 

“Yes… it was obvious but then he told us… and Crutchie was talking to us…”

“Dad I’m scared for Jack… did you see all the bruises he was hiding…”

“Yes… are you sure we can’t tell-”

“They’ll split them up. We can’t do that to them.” Katherine said. 

“I need to go Kat, my dads here. I’ll see you soon Joseph.”

“Stay safe David.” He said watching the boy leave. Katherine broke down.

“Dad he almost killed Jack. Crutchie told us. Jack’s lucky he’s in school. It saves him. I just want to help but we can’t.” She said. He hugged her.

“He’s a fighter Katherine. He’s doing this all to protect his brother. I want to help him just as much.”

“Dad… his foster dad… he touches him. He does stuff with him.” She cried harder. He held her tight. He had no idea what to say in response to that. “Can we take them to a game? Jack and Crutchie deserve to see another Met game.”

“One day.” He said. “Go to bed Katherine. I love you.”

“I love you too Dad.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah two chapters in one day,,,been a hot minute since I've done that. 
> 
> Jackie needs a hug and help,,,
> 
> next chapter is this but Jack's pov and it gets real sad,,, I'm sorry


	4. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE HUGE TW rape

Jack was so excited for Crutchie to be dropped off. They day felt so long as he waited for it to end. He and Race sprinted to go see Crutchie. Jack would give anything to see those two smiling together. Race got a picture with them. Jack wished he didn’t look like this. Spot would have a thing or two to say about that. 

Jack  _ knew _ Katherine was rich. But her father was  _ Joseph Pulitzer _ . Now he knew for a fact no matter much he liked her, he didn’t stand a chance. At least he was nice. Most grown men aren’t too nice to Jack or Crutchie. Their home was beautiful. Jack had no idea the city was that pretty. Pulitzer finally left allowing the kids to talk. Jack told them about some bruises. Then his phone buzzed, saving him.

“Race.” He smiled.

  
  


**Racer:**

**My foster mom said she wants to see you two again ;)**

**Tell her I’ll see her Saturday and she can expect a Jack Kelly bear hug.**

**Racer:**

**She’s excited. You know if she gets the chance she’s taking you two.**

**Yeah… just not that easy. Wish it could be.**

**Racer: me too. Keep Crutch safe.**

**Always.**

He then got another text and frowned.

**Spider:**

**I’ll be home tomorrow. Take the bus asshole.**

**Got it. I’ll get Crutchie to school too. See you tomorrow sir.**

**Spider:**

**Finally learning some fucking respect.**

**Yes sir. I’m trying my hardest.**

**Spider:**

**Good. little shit. Do your work. If I find out you’re failing I swear to god you will regret it.**

**I won’t sir. Not again. Promise. I need to go. See you tomorrow sir.**

**I’ll see you tomorrow Kelly**

The kids then talked about family. Jack felt horrible knowing Katherine’s mother died. He knew that pain. He knew how much it hurts to talk about it. She did great though. At least she still had her dad. At least she wasn’t in the system. He couldn’t imagine what would happen if a pretty girl like her got stuck with someone bad… someone like Snyder. Then Crutchie started talking about the car crash.

“Kath, you got a bathroom?” Jack asked. 

“Yes, down the hall to the left.”

“Thanks.” He said, He made sure he locked the door. He just broke down. Tears streaming down and he didn’t know why. Maybe because he thought about the car crash. Maybe because he was thinking about all that could happen to Katherine. Maybe because of everything that happens to him. Or Crutchie. Maybe because since he was twelve years old he’s had to live in a bad apartment with Snyder

_ “Jack, Charlie, this is your new Foster dad. William Snyder. Be the good boys you are okay?” They nodded.  _

_ “Upfront.” He said to Jack. Jack listened and got in the front seat. “Now listen to me and listen to be good. I expect nothing but respect from you two. You will address me as sir. Understand.” _

_ Great. One of those. _

_ “Yes sir.” They both said. _

_ “What happened to your leg boy?” He asked Crutchie. _

_ “I was born with it, sir.”  _

_ “I see. And what about you, Kelly.” He said, grabbing and observing the boy's face.  _

_ “What about me, sir?” _

_ “What's your story?” _

_ “Don’t have one yet, sir.”  _

_ “I see. Seems I got stuck with two sucky kids.” _

_ “Sucky? You don’t even know us yet.” Jack said. _

_ “What was that?” _

_ “Sir.” He corrected himself. _

_ They sat in pure silence the rest of the ride. Then they got to the apartment. It smelt. This was no place for children to be staying.  _

_ “You, crip, go unpack.” _

_ “He’s got a name. It’s not crip. It’s Charlie.” _

_ “I don’t care Kelly.” He said pulling Jack closer. “Handsome boy you are huh?” _

_ “Uh… thanks...” He said. _

_ “Go with your brother Kelly.” He said, Jack never listened to anyone faster in his life. After a while they heard the man. _

_ “SHOWER.” _

_ “You first bud.” Jack said. Crutchie nodded. Jack went to his new foster dad.  _

_ “Are we gonna have dinner sir?” _

_ “I’m ordering pizza once you’re both done.” _

_ “What are you watching sir?” Jack asked. _

_ “A movie Kelly.” _

_ “What kinda movie?” _

_ “A grown up movie.” _

_ “Can I watch?” _

_ Yeah, maybe he just had a bad first impression… maybe he’s not too bad.  _

_ “Fine.” He said, Jack sat on the floor and watched. Cructhie got out. _

_ I mean, we get pizza and I get to watch a grown up movie! Maybe it was just a rocky start. _

_ “Your turn.” He said, Jack went to his room and got his pajamas, towel and washcloth. He then got into the shower. He was in there for a few minutes then heard the door open. Then he shower curtain was pulled. Jack was completely exposed to Snyder. _

He shook off the memory and washed his face to hide the fact he was sobbing, all his bruises were visible. He went out to the others. 

“S-Sorry… I didn’t mean to… I just… it came off.”

“How’s it just come off-”

“Washed my face.”

“Oh. Why?”

_ Because I sobbed my eyes out Crutchie. That’s why. But you can’t know that. You think you have an amazing super hero for a big brother. And I plan on keeping it like that. I’m gonna be your superhero. Forever. _

“Cause I did.” He shrugged. They worked on their project which kept Jack’s mind off of everything. That’s good. Then dinner. Pulitzer offered Jack and Crutchie jerseys. It’s like he knew their favorite players. They wished they could take it. But Snyder would be furious with them. Jack then decided they should go home. They said their goodbyes and took the bus home. They both showered and then went to bed, Jack couldn’t sleep. He kept thinking about everything. His new friends knew. Thank god Snyder was gone. He just drew the view at Kath’s house and got himself some sleep. Jack woke up the next morning, made breakfast, woke up Crutchie, ate, covered his bruises, took the bus to drop Crutchie off and then made his way to school.

**Morning sir. I got Crutchie to school. I’m at school now.**

**Spider:**

**You say GOOD morning, asshole. I expected you to be there. You shouldn't have had to text me.**

**Yes sir. Sorry sir.**

**Spider:**

**Go to class. I’ll see you tonight.**

**You’re not coming home until tonight?**

**Spider:**

**No dumbass. I’m going home in an hour. I’ll see YOU tonight.**

**Oh…**

**Please no.**

**Spider:**

**Kelly, I’m the adult. You respect me.**

**Yes sir. Sorry sir.**

He put his phone down trying not to cry. He went to class and just put his head down. 

“Mr. Kelly, please pay attention.” The teacher said, He sat up. 

“You okay?” Katherine asked. He nodded. “No you’re not… What happened? He’s not home right?”

“No… but he will be.” He shrugged. He just kept his head in the book. Trig. Jack just did his work. Art was the best part of his day, they were with drama today. He just painted. 

“Amazing Jack, this is fantastic.” Medda said.

_Snyder wouldn't say so. Snyder would say "you suck you dumbass." "Put the pencil down and come here." "You're not good Kelly. never will be"_

“Thanks Mrs.Medda.” He said, 

“You okay honey? You look tired.”

“Just a little.” He shrugged. “My foster dad wasn’t home… no one told me when I had to go to bed…”

“I see. What did you do all night hm? Play any games?”

_ We don’t HAVE games. _

“No ma’am. I just drew… the city can be really pretty…”

“Isn’t it beautiful?” She said sitting next to him. He nodded and yawned. 

“I was at Kath’s place yesterday… She's got a good view. We don’t have the best in our apartment… but Kath does... it’s beautiful.”

“You should ask your foster dad to let you out and explore sometime.” She said,

Jack saw Katherine look worried. How would Jack cover this one up?

“He’s really protective of us. He doesn’t want us out god forbid anything happens… I dunno why… we’re not his real kids or anything.” He said,

“Now Jack, he took you in. I’m sure he cares about you. It takes a lot to take in children.”

_ He doesn’t though! I wish he did. I wish I had someone more like you Mrs.Medda… you actually care. You don’t make me take off my clothes. _

“I guess… but it’s not the same.”

“How long have you been with him Jack? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Since I was twelve.”

“And you’re sixteen now?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“See Jack, he’s taken care of you for four years. I’m sure he cares”

_ Well he doesn’t. He cares about having a punching bag. He cares about having his foster kid butt naked. _

“Yeah. I guess.” He said and went back to his paint. He felt his eyes fill up. He wished he could just tell someone EVERYTHING. Someone who is not Race or Cructhie. An adult. He wanted to tell Miss Medda everything. 

“What’s the matter honey?” She said, 

“Nothing… I’m sorry.” He said, 

“Come to the hallway with me Jack.” She said, He listened. 

“What's wrong Jack, you can tell me anything. I promise.”

“I miss my mom and dad.” Not fully a lie. “I don’t like being a foster kid… I’m so scared they’re gonna take away my brother one day.” He started crying. “I don’t like Snyder… I don’t wanna live with him. I wanna live in my own place. Me and my brother and Race.” He kept crying. 

“You can’t do that Jack, you’re too young.”

“I know… I just wanna get out.” He cried. She hugged him. 

“Jack baby. Don’t go to class okay? Stay here. You can paint all day. Eat your lunch here.”

“I don’t have…” he said, pulling away. He cried off the makeup. 

“Jack… what is this?” She said looking at his bruises. 

“I said I fell down the stairs. Tried covering it.”

“Jack… I don’t know if I can believe that.” She said.

_Shit._

The period ended.  Katherine packed up Jack looked at her all teary eyes and gave her a hug. He didn’t know what else to do with himself. She squeezed him back.

_ This feels nice. Don’t leave me Kath. Just keep hugging me. _

“Jack…”

“Don’t leave… please.” He said,

“Mrs.Medda… can I stay for lunch.”

“Yes Kat, please do.” She said, 

“Jack, I’m gonna text Davey okay? He’s gonna bring you food okay?” She said, he nodded. She texted him. 

“Kath… I don’t wanna go home today.” He said now crying to her. “He… he’s gonna do something and… it's worse than a beating.” He kept crying. She hugged him.

“Jack… does he…”

“Yes… yeah.” He cried. She hugged him again. Medda came over to them.

“Jack, is everything okay?”

“It’s better…” He wiped his face. Davey came up with a sandwich. Jack devoured it. 

“Jack, come here. Stay with Medda okay? Come talk to me.” She said, He went over. 

“Jack… I have an idea of what's going on.” She said, His eyes puddled again.

“P-Please… don’t say anything… I’d lose my brother. I don't want to... I'm not gonna lose my brother.” He said, 

“Just talk to me baby.”

“I told you I don’t like him. He doesn’t like me either. Mrs.Medda… please don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t Jack. But I am going to help you okay?”

“How?”

“I’ll help you get you a job. That way you won’t be home. And on days when you don’t have work you can stay at school longer working on the school play okay?”

“Okay…” He nodded. “Thank you Mrs.Medda.”

“Jack, may I see how he texts you?”

“He doesn’t talk to me right. He’s NEVER called me Jack EVER.”

“What’s he call you?”

“I can’t say… you’re a teacher.”

“So show me,” She said. He did. 

“What’s that mean Jack? See you tonight?” 

“He… he doesn’t like me… but he likes BEING with me… I-I…”

“Jack… does he-”

“Yes Mrs.Medda…” She held him.

“For how long?”

“Since I was twelve…”

“Jack, that’s not okay.”

“I know. But I have to deal with it. For my brother.” He said,

“You’re so brave...”

“Thank you Mrs.Medda.”

“Tell him Jack, tell him you’re staying."

**Mr.Snyder sir, I got stuff after school. It can help me get into college sir.**

**Spider:**

**Good. God knows you need it you dumbass.**

**Yes sir. And I’m getting a job too. More money.**

**Spider:**

**Are you sure you’re not trying to avoid me Kelly?**

**No sir. Not at all. If I’m away from you I’m away from Crutchie. I’d never do that. I’ll come home and do my homework. You can watch.**

**Spider:**

**Then I get to be with you.**

**Yes sir.**

He shut his phone off.He went over to the kids.

“I’m sorry Kath… I didn’t mean to. I was upset.”

“It was okay Jack. I like hugs.”

“Me too.” He said, 

“I told Davey... about what happens...”

“Okay…” He shrugged. “Mrs. Medda… can I draw again?”

“Yes of course.” She said, 

“Kath and Dave… wanna help?”

“Sure.” They said,

Jack stayed with Mrs.Medda all day. That was nice. Even after school. He went to their rehearsals so he could work on sets. 

_ Damn Kath can sing. My girl. My girl? The hell? Where did that come from Kelly you just met her. Jesus Christ. _

**Spider:**

**When will you be done.**

**Six sir.**

**Spider:**

**Six? Are you fucking kidding me?**

**No sir.**

**Spider:**

**I’m getting you at five. You have homework.**

**Yes sir.**

“Mrs.Medda… he’s coming at five.”

“I’ll walk you out Jack.” she said. He nodded. Five came so fast. Medda walked him out. 

“Is he misbehaving?”

“Oh no, quite the opposite. I just wanted to meet the man who did such a good job at raising such a kind, brilliant young man.” She said. 

_ Kind and brilliant? That's a huge step up from disrespectful asshole and dumbass. Fuck you Spider, she thinks I’m kind and brilliant. _

“Right, get in the car Kelly.” he said. 

“Yes sir.”

“Mister- what is it?”

“Snyder.”

“Mr.Snyder. Did you know Jack here has quite the gift for art?”

“Kid sure likes to draw a lot.”

“And he should continue. I want him to pursue this as a career, if he wants to of course. I hope you don’t mind if I keep him here longer to work on sets. It will give him more credits and look better for colleges.”

“Well he’s also needed at home.”

“Understandable. It won’t be everyday.” She said. 

“Fine. We need to get home.”

“Yes sir. Bye Mrs.Medda. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said. Snyder grabbed a fistful of Jack’s shirt. 

“No more of that bullshit.”

“But-”

“I said no. Don’t you dare argue I’m pissed.”

“Yes sir.” He frowned. The man drove to the apartment. 

“Homework.” He said. Jack did it all fast. 

“Can I see Crutchie-”

“No.” He said grabbing Jack and dragging him to the bedroom. Jack took a deep breath and prepared for the inevitable. 

_ Two more years Kelly. You can do this. OW. Jesus Christ you hurt Spider. Do it for Crutchie and Race. OW. No, no… please don’t start crying Kelly. You’re stronger than that. Ow. Jesus Christ. Kath… Kath could help... Kath could help more than she'd ever know. Hug me again Kath, get me away from this just hug me again… no Kelly! don’t drag Kath into this. You got yourself. That's all you need. OW. Don’t start crying again. Almost done Kelly. Okay… see… almost done. Wait a little while longer and…. Over. _

He made his way to his room and snuggled with his brother. Crutchie always cries when this happens. Jack hugged him. 

_Don't cry buddy. I'm right here. Your brother will do it all over again for you. Don't you worry about a thing. But... please... hug me Crutchie... make me feel better the way you always do. There it is. Theres that hug. Thanks buddy..._

“I’m okay kid. One time closer to it being over forever. Then we go to Santa Fe." He ruffled his brothers hair. "We can do this. Yeah?” Crutchie nodded and snuggled even closer with his brother.

“We can do this…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :((( I promise it gets better eventually
> 
> Medda's breaking a lot of rules for Jackie.
> 
> and Jack deserves a big brother of the century award.


	5. Katherine

Jack looked even more tired the next morning.   
  


“Everything okay?”

“Just tired Kath.” He said. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Okay.” She said. She managed to get through the first two periods. Elective. Medda made sure art was with drama almost always. She took special care of Jack, making him a sandwich. He hated being taken care of but couldn’t deny it. He was hungry.

“Mrs. Medda…”

“Yes Jack?”

“Snyder was talking to me after you left… I can’t stay after school…” He said. 

“What did he say?”

“He said no more of it and that he was pissed.”

“Did he hit you?” Katherine asked.

“No… was too focused on other stuff.” He shrugged.

“Involving you…”

“Yep…”

“Oh Jack I’m so sorry…” Katherine hugged him. 

_I could hug you forever Jack. Until you want me to stop I’m right here._

“Thanks Kath.” He said. “I’m okay… really… it’s over now… one time closer to it being over forever…” He said, finally pulling out of the hug. He gave a smile. “Face is looking better right?” He grinned.

“A lot.” She said.

“Don’t get used to it…I have a feeling Crutch and I are gonna have another catch real soon.” 

“Jack, will he come to parent teacher?” Medda asked. Oh she knew these two liked each other, but keeping Jack safe was her priority.

“Yeah. He’s going out of his way to get a bad report to prove a point. He wants to prove I can't do good ever.”

“Well you’re doing good.”

“Yeah but I’m always tired in English.” He said.

“You’ll be fine. You do your work.” Katherine said. He nodded. 

“When even is that? Next week, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay… I should let him know… he’d kick my ass if I didn’t.” He said. He let Katherine peek over his shoulder this time. 

**Parent teacher conferences are next week sir.**

**Spider:**

**I know that you worthless piece of shit. Tell me something useful next time.**

_You don’t talk to people like that… How does Jack deal with this?_

**I’m doing good in trig. That's good right? We have a quiz tomorrow and i think i’m gonna do good.**

**Spider:**

**You better. I’m studying with you later. You know what happens if you get one wrong.**

**Yes sir.**

“What happens if you get it wrong?”  
  


“He hits me with his belt until I figure it out… toughens me up. Make me smarter and stronger… two birds one stone ya know?”

“Jack oh my God…”

“What? You got no faith in me? I’ll get them right.” He smirked.

_Oh, so Mr.Kelly does have a cocky side? Charming._

“So he expects hundreds from you?”

“Anything less and I get my ass kicked… I get less a lot.” 

“What happens if god forbid you fail.”

“Why do you think I wasn’t in school… he can’t do what he did to me if I was still IN school. Cops would be at my house in a second.” 

“You’re smart though… how could you just-”

“Maybe I just wanted a way to piss him off. Maybe because I stopped caring. Which one sounds cooler?” 

“Doesn’t matter what sounds cooler sounds like you stopped caring.” He shrugged. 

“Not this time though… this time I’m focused. I got Racer, I got you and I got Dave. You guys won’t let me slack off.”

“Never.” She smiled. He rolled up his sleeves to get back to painting. 

“Jack… those are new.”

“Yeah I know.”

“What happened?”

“He gets a tight hold on me Kath…”

“I’m so sorry Jack.”

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about me Kath. Worry about me if I’m absent. That’s when you have to worry.” 

“Please text me if it's just that you’re sick.”

“I don’t miss if I’m sick. He sends me. Can you get me that brush.” he said. She did. 

“Thanks.” He smiled and started painting. 

“Jack you’re amazing.”

“Thanks.” He smiled. “Hey, you know you can sing real well… I was listening to you yesterday.” 

_That was the sweetest thing ever. Jack I like you a lot..._

“Aw, thanks Jack. I hope he lets you come to the show… you deserve to see your hard work on the stage.”

“Hey, relax, just a sunset…” He chuckled.

“Oh yeah? Then what I do it's JUST a voice.”

“Nah, don’t say that Kath, you’re really good.”

_You’re a sweetheart Jack._

“And so are you, you know how many people can do that?-”

“A lot.”

“Not as many as you think.” She said. He shrugged.

“What else do you like Pulitzer?”

“Writing.”

“Yeah? I bet you’re good.” He said adding more colors. It looked beautiful. 

“What about you, Kelly? What else besides drawing and baseball?”

“I dunno… I don’t really get to focus on myself you know? Just… trying to take care of Crutchie.”

“Yeah… you’ll figure it out though.” She said. He nodded

“Hey Kath…”

“Hey Jackie,”

“I-I’ve never had a friend to talk to after Snyder does... that. It’s always just Crutchie… or Race when I tell him. But those are my brothers. So… Thank you.” He smiled. She hugged him.

“Of course Jack. I’m always here for you. I promise.”

“For sure?”

“For sure.” She smiled.

“If I could… I’d love to hang out with you… you know that? But… I can’t ever leave. What about you… if you could… would you”

_I’d hang out with you too… just us. Me and you. Wait- did he just ask me out?_

“Yes Jack… if I could I promise you I would.” She said. He smiled at her.

_Cool. so we both like each other… that's nice._

“Maybe I’ll sneak out then. We got an open window.” he smirked. 

“He’d kill you.”

“Yeah well whatcha gonna do, we all die anyway. It would be worth it if I’m going to see you.” 

_What a little flirt._

“That’s not smart Jack.”

“I’m not smart Kath.” He smirked. “What if… like if I can get away. Like actually… sometimes he lets me out… not often but… i-if I can would you…?”

“Yes Jack.” She said. He smiled wide.

_Gosh he has a nice smile. Jack wow, keep smiling. You have a beautiful smile._

“Can I ask you a question Jack?”

“Yeah shoot.” He said.

“The other day… when you came over and went to the bathroom.”

“Yeah?”

“Why were you crying?” She said. He froze.

“You knew?”

“Yes I knew.”

“D-Did Crutchie see? What about Davey?”

“No Jack, boys are stupid. Girls are much better at noticing that.” She said. He nodded.

“I dunno… I mean I was thinking about Snyder. And you told us about your mom and it got me thinking… what if you were in the system… w-what if you ended up with someone like Snyder… Kath you’re real pretty… sorry… but… the bad ones would see you and… I dunno… I just got worried…”

“Hey, don’t think like that okay? Don’t worry about me Jack, you don’t have to.” She smiled. He did too. He got back to painting. Then the bell rang. They then went to lunch.

“Hey Davey.” He smiled.

“How are you feeling Jack?”

“Better than I did in trig. Rough night but hey… it’s over now.” He shrugged.

“There's a way to look at it.”

“Yeah…” 

“You ate right?”

“Uh huh. Medda gave me a sandwich.”

“Good.” 

“Jack I’ll be right back okay?” She said.

“Uh huh. Bye Kath.” He smiled. She got up and went to one of her friends.

“Call me later.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m pretty sure Jack likes me…”

“Jack? Like new Jack? Like the kid who's really cute who you CLEARLY like.”

“Yes that Jack.”

“Kat! You better call me I expect a story!”

“And I’ll give you one.”

“I know you will. You’re good at telling stories Kath.” She said. 

“Thanks, but not today, today it’ll be me rambling. I need to get back to them okay. I’ll call you” She smiled.

The rest of the day slew by. She was so happy. Her father picked her up. 

“I need to call Isabella.”

“Oh yeah?” He smiled. 

“Jack likes me dad.”

“Obviously. And I know you like him.”

“You’re okay with it? I didn’t expect that.”

“Jack’s a good kid. You’re smart, I trust you.” He said. She smiled. 

“It doesn’t really mean anything though… Jack’s not allowed out.” 

“I’m sure it will work out,” He said. She smiled and did all her homework which wasn’t a lot. They made it. She went right to her bedroom and called her friend. 

“Kat, explain.”

“So we had elective together, and I was talking to him. Jack’s an absolute sweetheart, but has it so hard.”

“Yeah why’s he always bruised up?”

“He’s just clumsy and bruises easily. Spend two minutes with him and you’ll see. Anyway, he talking to me, all smiles. Have you seen his dimples?”

“No, he doesn’t smile much in class.”

“Bella, he has the best dimples. Anyway, we were talking and he says. ‘Hey, you know you can sing real well… I was listening to you yesterday.’ because he was at rehearsals-”

“Aw! Kat!” 

“So I complimented him for his drawing, we talked a little more about stuff we like-”

“Was that stuff he likes you.”

“Shut up.” She laughed. “Anyway, his foster father doesn’t let him out of the house, just because he’s so worried about him-”

_Bullcrap. Screw that man._

“But Jack said, ‘If I could I’d love to hang out with you. But… I can’t leave.’”

“Aw Kat you got a keeper.”

“THEN he says, ‘What about you… if you could… would you’. So I said yes, obviously. Bella that smile…” 

“What are you gonna wear tomorrow?”

“I don’t know…”

“Wear something cute!”

“I will.”

“I bet he will too.”

“No… Jack doesn’t have much.”

“Oh… poor kid.”

“He was nine when it happened… that's so young…”

“Well you were eleven.”

“He lost both though, and his little brother was only six… those poor boys..”

“Yeah… maybe you should call him.” 

_You can’t cover up this one… your excuses were just his. What would happen if I called?_

“Yeah maybe. See you Bella. Love you.”

“Love you Kat.” She smiled and hung up. She called Jack. it rang for a little. Boom, an answer. 

“What are you doing!?” He whispered. 

“Calling you.”

“No duh. Why?”

“Because… I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine Kath. I promise.” He said. 

“KELLY. GET OVER HERE.” She heard. 

“Yes sir.” He said. 

“Gotta go study. Bye. Love you.” He said and hung up.

_Love you?_

**Jack:**

**I didn’t mean to say that. I’m sorry. Just a habit thing. Sorry if it scared you.**

**You’re all good Jack lol.**

**Jack:**

**And I’m sorry if I sounded mad… I’m not mad at you. Just stress. I’m sorry.**

**Jack don’t worry about it. Please go study and be safe.**

**Jack:**

**You got it.**

She went to her father for dinner. 

“Any tests?”

“Trig quiz.”

“Study.”

“Of course.”

“Make sure Jack studies too.”

“He is… not a way he should be…”

“What do you mean?”

“His foster dad hits him if he gets a problem wrong…”

“Oh my God…” 

“He played it off like it was nothing… he acts so tough. And he is… but dad I’m worried for him.”

“You should be Kat.”

“Yeah… I’m going to shower and study.” She went to the shower, put on pajamas and got to work.

**Jack:**

**Kath I don’t know what to do or who to text please help.**

**Of course. I’m right here Jack.**

**Jack:**

**He broke my wrist. I’m fucking terrified.**

**Jack what?**

**Jack:**

**Kath he broke my fucking wrist because I messed up.**

**Go to the doctor Jack! Are you okay!?**

**Jack:**

**I can’t go to the doctor! If I go to the doctor they’re gonna see my face then call the cops.**

**Can’t you just make something up? You’re good at that.**

**Jack:**

**What am I supposed to say “Oh yeah doc, got hit in the eye and feel all funny. Hurts like hell.”**

**Sounds believable enough…**

**Jack:**

**Im gonna ask Snyder… thanks Kath…**

**Be safe.**

**Jack:**

**Always.**

She waited a minute to make sure he was okay.

**Jack:**

**He said yes.**

**Wanna sign my cast?**

**Sure Jack. Is it your dominant hand?**

**Jack:**

**Nope. Left.**

**Alright. Get that cast on and rest. Text Tony too, let him know. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?**

**Jack:**

**thanks Kath. You’re the best. See ya tomorrow.**

**And let me know if anything happens.**

**Got it.**

She called Davey and added Tony to the call. 

“Kat you’re real cute being worried bout Jackie.” Tony teased.

“Shut up Tony. How does that happen…” 

“Jack’s a fucking asshole and Snyders worse than Jack is. That’s now.”

“He is not.”

“Jack? You crazy? You’ll see.” He said.

“He’s sweet Tony.”

“Hell yeah he’s sweet. But you don’t know the shit he goes through.Snyder pushes buttons and Jack reacts”

“He told us. Also kinda obvious.”

“He told you EVERYTHING?”

“Everything. Tony we know…”

“Damn, I knew he trusted you two but DAMN. Look, Kat, he’ll be fine. I know it doesn’t seem like it but he’s okay.”

“He’s not okay Tony, what happens to him isn’t okay.” Davey said.

“No shit Doc, I was there for him the DAY he got sent with Snyder. But he’s tough. He’ll come in tomorrow and act like nothing happened.”

“He walked today and acted like nothing happened…”

“Oh… so you really do know everything huh.”

“Yep.” 

“Race buddy, bedtime.” They heard.

“Okay! Gimme two minutes.” He said

“Why does everyone call you Race?”

“Jackie’s nickname for me. Long story. Look I gotta go. Night, don’t worry about Jack, that’s my job.”

“Bye Tony.”

“Bye.” He hung up. 

“So… you and Jack.” Davey grinned.

“How did you-”

“Come on. Kat, the way you look at him. Jack and I also have our boy talks. I know what happened.” He grinned.

“Davey I wish he could go out…”

“So does he.” 

**Jack:**

**All fixed up. Thanks Kath, means a lot.**

**Of course Jack. Always.**

**Jack:**

**Promise?**

**Promise.**

**Jack:**

**Cool. Get some sleep okay? Quiz tomorrow.**

**You too. I’ll see you tomorrow.**

**Jack:**

**Yeah. see ya. Thanks again. Night.**

**Night.**

  
  


_Please be a good day tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Jack/Kath moments to briefly lighten the mood??? I think so.  
> then I gotta go and ruin it with Jackie getting hurt


	6. Jack

His talk with Katherine just made his whole day.

_ She likes me! Hear that Snyder! A pretty rich girl likes me, the foster kid!  _

They went to lunch Katherine left to talk to her friend.

“Davey! Kath likes me!”

“Yeah I know. How did you find out?”

“I was talking, and asked if I was allowed out would she hang with me… she said yes Davey!”

“Atta boy Jackie!”

“Now I gotta find a way out…”

“You’ll figure it out.”

“I know I will.” He smirked. “Dealing with Snyder teaches ya how to be sneaky.” He grinned. “Shit Kath’s coming back.” He said. The boys just smiled at her. The rest of the day went smoothly. Then Snyder picked him up.

“What are you smiling at?”

“Just happy sir.”

“Why’s that?”

“Had a good day.”

“Why?”

“Just cause.” The man punched Jack for that response.

“Answer me.”

“A girl likes me! Ow! Jesus Christ.”

“Must be one stupid girl. Does she know you’re a foster kid?”

_ She knows A LOT more than that.  _

“Yes sir.”

“I’ll give it a week. Start studying. You have a long night ahead of you”

“Yes sir…” 

“You’re fucking usless Jack.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“Is it true?”

_ Me? Useless? That's funny. Am I useless when I take care of my brother? Am I useless when you treat me like an object? Didn’t fucking think so. _

“Yes sir.”

“Study.” He demanded, Jack took out his book. Finally they made it, Snyder grabbed Jack and threw him inside. Crutchie limped behind knowing his brother was just about to face a world of pain. “Go to your room.” The man said. Crutchie listened. the man took off his belt and gave Jack the laptop. Jack started questions. He did good at first. Then he heard it. The stupid buzz the laptop makes when you get one wrong. 

Crack.

Jack tried again. It was right but the damage had been done. He got another one right, anxiously bouncing his leg. Then they got harder.

“Sir we didn’t learn this yet.”

Crack.

“Bullshit.” 

“Look in my book! We didn’t!”

“Figure it out then.” He said. Jack tried so hard.

Buzz.

Crack. 

“Try harder.”

Crack. Crack. Crack. 

For five minutes that's all Jack felt.

“You must be the dumbest little fucker huh? Can’t even do some math.” Jack felt his blood boil.

“If it’s so fucking easy you do it!” He shouted, throwing his paper across the room.

_ Nice going there Kelly. Didn’t think that one through did you? He’s right, you are the dumbest little fucker… _

The man threw Jack out of his seat. Of course he was able to do it. Luckiest guess of the year. He kicked Jack. 

“I’ll be back.” He said getting up leaving Jack. He heard his phone ring. He slowly made his way over, Kath.He answered.

“What are you doing!?” He whispered. 

“Calling you.” She said. 

_ Gosh she’s pretty. _

“No duh. Why?”

“Because… I want to make sure you’re okay.”

_ I’m not okay Kath. Help me. It’s only gonna get worse. Help me please. _

“I’m fine Kath. I promise.” He said. 

“KELLY. GET OVER HERE.” 

“Yes sir.” He called “Gotta go study. Bye. Love you.” He said and hung up.

_ Love you? Are you fucking serious? ‘Love you’? She’s gonna think you’re a creep. Wow way to blow it Kelly.  _

**I didn’t mean to say that. I’m sorry. Just a habit thing. Sorry if it scared you.**

**Kath:**

**You’re all good Jack lol.**

_ Apologize for EVERYTHING. _

__ **And I’m sorry if I sounded mad… I’m not mad at you. Just stress. I’m sorry.**

**Kath:**

**Jack don’t worry about it. Please go study and be safe.**

_ Safe? Good one Kath. _

**You got it.**

He ran to Snyder who was now holding a baseball bat. 

“Holy shit!” Jack made a run for it. 

“Oh Kelly...” The man said. Right in the doorway to Jack and Crutchie’s room. “Would be a shame if something happened to his other leg… wouldn’t it?”

Jack stopped and glared at the man. 

“Be a good boy and sit.” He said. Jack listened. “Answer it.” He said. Jack swallowed. He picked up his pencil and tried to do the impossible question. 

Crack. Jack was stuck there for forty minutes as the man forced him to do questions he never learned. Then he had it. Jack wasn’t doing well on the questions at all. The man swung the bat down. Jack let out an agonizing scream and fell to the ground. 

“Jack?” He heard Crutchie. 

“I’m fine Crutchie.” He winced. The man left the room to go find a way to deal with Jack’s clearly broken wrist. Jack crawled to the phone.

**Kath I don’t know what to do or who to text please help.**

**Kath:**

**Of course. I’m right here Jack.**

**He broke my wrist. I’m fucking terrified.**

**Kath:**

**Jack what?**

**Kath he broke my fucking wrist because I messed up.**

**Kath:**

**Go to the doctor Jack! Are you okay!?**

**I can’t go to the doctor! If I go to the doctor they’re gonna see my face then call the cops.**

**Kath:**

**Can’t you just make something up? You’re good at that.**

  
  


**What am I supposed to say “Oh yeah doc, got hit in the eye and fell all funny. Hurts like hell.”**

**Kath:**

**Sounds believable enough…**

**Im gonna ask Snyder… thanks Kath…**

**Kath:**

**Be safe.**

_ I can’t. _

**Always.**

  
  


“Snyder I need to go to the fucking doctor. Please! I have an excuse.” He said as tears slipped out of his eyes. The man came back.

“What’s your story.”

“I was being a dumbass and playing baseball in the dark. I got hit in the eye and fell all funny. Hurt my hand and bruised up my face.”

“Get up.” He said. Jack listened and Snyder left the room again.

**He said yes.**

_ Say something funny now… lighten the mood.  _

**Wanna sign my cast?**

**Kath:**

**Sure Jack.**

**Is it your dominant hand?**

**Nope. Left.**

**Kath:**

**Alright. Get that cast on and rest. Text Tony too, let him know. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?**

  1. **thanks Kath. You’re the best. See ya tomorrow.**



**Kath:**

**And let me know if anything happens.**

**Got it.**

He felt himself smile, even with all the pain. 

**Race he broke my fucking wrist.**

**Racer:**

**Shit. can you get to a doctor?**

**Yep. bullshit excuse as usual.**

**Racer:**

**Yeah. one would think you’d stop playing baseball by now.**

**Right?**

**I gtg to the doctor. See you tomorrow.**

**Racer:**

**See ya Jackie. Feel better.**

**Thanks Race.**

Crutchie came over. 

“What happened!?”

“I’ll tell you later.” He said. Jack got to sit in the back seat with Crutchie. Jack hated the looks he got walking in. The doctors took him in after a while of waiting. They asked what happened, he gave his fake answer. They finally got to fixing him up. Snyder then took them back. 

“Bed Kelly.”

“Yes sir.” He said. 

“What happened?” Crutchie asked, getting a marker and signing Jack’s cast.

“Got it wrong…”

“But-”

“Got A LOT wrong. Just sleep.” He yawned. Cructhie fell asleep fast. Jack on the other hand hardly got an ounce of sleep. He forced himself out of bed and sat silently the entire car ride to school. 

_ Just let me take the bus. I don’t want to be with you.  _

He made his way to english. God he was tired.

_ Just shut your eyes… no one will notice… _

“Jack?”

_ Nevermind. _

“Yeah Kath…”

“You okay?”

“Been better. I’m tired. Spent the night at the doctor's office. Who knew playing baseball at night was a bad idea right?” He said in case anyone heard.

“Oh yeah Jack. Bet you won’t be doing that again.”

“Nah Kath, I’m pretty stupid, might go for it again.” He grinned. They got through the class. Then Trig. Jack took it. Praying he did well. 

“Mrs. Tucker… anyway you can let me know what I got fast?” He asked. She looked at his hand. It was obvious something was going at home but no one could say anything without any evidence. 

“Why so fast Jack?”

“Just excited. Think I did good.” He smiled. 

“Alright.” She smiled at him and began grading. “What happened to your hand?”

“I was playing outside and fell weird.” He shrugged.

“Sorry about that Mr.Kelly.”

“It’s fine. All better now.”

“Ninety two Jack, good job.” She said. His face dropped for a second, then he forced a smile. “Jack that's very impressive, it was a hard test.”

“Yeah… any way I can get a few more extra points?”

“How many is a few?”

“Eight…”

“Jack, I can’t just give out hundreds. If I gave you extra credit everyone would need extra credit, and first period didn’t get any.”

_ Shit. You’re totally fucked Kelly. _

“Yeah I get it. Sorry for asking. Just would have been cool to get a hundred. Thanks anyway.” He smiled then sat back down waiting for the period to end. Finally. He walked with Kath.

“How’d you do?” She asked. 

“Ninety two…”

“Good job!”

“No… not good job…”

“Jack, it was hard.”

“Kath… you don’t get it. If I don’t get an one hundred I get my ass beat.”

“So flip the story! Tell him if you didn’t…  _ fall… _ you would have gotten more sleep and not go to the doctor and done better.”

“No. That’s not how it works.” His phone buzzed. He rolled his eyes.

**Spider:**

**How’d you do.**

**92**

**Spider:**

**Fucking dumbass.**

**Fuck you.**

**Oh wait no. I’m sorry. Fuck you, sir. Better?**

**Spider:**

**Oh you’re in for it Kelly. It would take some balls for you to even come home today.**

**I’m sure it would. So I’m not coming home today.**

**Spider:**

**That’s fine. Maybe I should worry about your brother's grades then?**

**Fuck you**

**Spider:**

**You know Kelly, I tried with you. I really did. I don’t know how you turned out so disrespectful.**

**Gee I dunno. Maybe because**

Katherine took his phone.

“Kath!”

“Are you serious!?”

“What?”

“You can’t say that! He’ll kill you!”

“Give me my phone.”

“Is this how you talk to him at home!?”

“Yes!”

“Jack! This is why-”

_ This is why? This is why!? Is she… is she saying it's my fault... _

“Oh so you’re blaming me now!?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You’re implying it!” 

“Jack no I’m not! I’m trying to help you! You arguing with him isn’t going to help!”

“You think I don’t know that?”

“So why are you doing it!?”

“I got a ninety two on a trig test. You know how hard that is? I got a ninety two and he’s going to beat the shit out of me for it. I’m not getting beat for that. He wants to beat me. I’ll give him something to beat me over.” 

“Jack no! Stop it!” She said near tears. He looked at her, heart breaking. 

_ Don’t cry Kath. Please not because of me. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. _

“Jack… please…” She said. He hugged her.

“You’re right.”

“About?”

“Boys are dumb.” He said. She laughed and hit his chest in a joking way but he winced.

“Sorry…”

“You’re good. I was being an asshole, I deserved it.” 

“No Jack… you don’t deserve anything. Can you come over today, I want you away from Snyder…”

“No. He’ll be here.” He said. They finally made it to elective. Medda gave him a sandwich. 

“Someones hungry today huh?”

“Didn’t eat this morning and I’m not eating later.”

“Why?”

“He’s mad at me cause I got a ninety two on trig.”

“Mad?”

“Mhm. Geez that was good. Thanks Mrs.Medda.”

“Of course but, Jack, what happened to your wrist?”

“I was studying. If I get one wrong he hits me. He made me do a whole section of stuff we didn't learn yet and hit me with a baseball bat.”

“Jack… you need to be out of that house.”

“No! I can’t! Crutchie, they’ll take Crutch-”

“I mean you both need a job, get out of that house.”

“He can’t work yet and Snyder won’t let me. Claims I’m trying to get away from him. And when I say I’m not he reminds me there's Crutchie.”

“Come here Jack, I’ll show you what we can do.” She said. He listened. 

“He said no about you helping after school right?”

“Right.”

“We’ll see.” She smiled at the boy. “Dear Mr.Snyder, it has come to my attention that Jack does not have all credits needed to graduate due to him transfering here junior year. In order to make sure he can graduate, the boy must stay for rehearsals for the next two years he's here in order to make up for the missing art credits.” She said as she typed. Jack smiled.

“Thanks Mrs.Medda.”

A few minutes later she got a response. 

**Can’t you just let the boy slide? He’s very busy and doesn’t have time.**

“Don’t worry Jack, this will work.” She said. “I understand but this is required, if I let him slide, everyone must slide.” She sent back another few minutes

**Every kid isn’t a foster kid. The boy lost his parents at nine years old. How many kids faced that trauma.**

“He didn’t just try to pity you with me! I don’t take pity from anyone!” Jack said 

“Mr.Snyder, I understand Jack has gone through a lot, he still is with how easily your poor boy bruises. However, unfortunately Jack must stay.” She said. He smiled so wide, she really had his back. 

**He can’t. He’s very busy and needs to be at his brothers side. You can ask him yourself.**

“Jack is right here begging me to stop emailing. He says he just wants to go home however, this is not my choice.” She typed. “Sound good Jack?”

“Uh huh.”

His phone buzzed. 

**Spider:**

**Tell your teacher to fuck off.**

**I’m trying, much nicer than your wording though. Doesn’t help that she’s always asking about my bruises. She thinks somethings up.**

**Spider:**

**Doesn’t matter to me. Would be a shame if you and your brother got split though huh?**

**That's why I’m bullshitting everything. No ones gonna find out what you do.**

**Spider:**

**Don’t think this excuses you from before.**

**Nope, totally not. Too bad I don’t get out of school until six.**

**Spider:**

**So you stay up later.**

**Yes sir.**

“Mrs.Medda can I paint please?”

“Jack no, your hand-”

“I paint with my right hand.”

“Jack you’ll get dirty. No. You can draw, no paint.” She said. Jack nodded. He drew Santa Fe. Katherine hugged him.

“You feeling better?”

“Yeah… sorry I snapped… I just… I don’t wanna go home.”

“I know. I’m so sorry I made you feel like it was your fault.”

“It’s fine… I just didn’t sleep… Don’t take me seriously when I’m tired.” He said. “I’m gonna text Snyder real fast.”

**Sir, May I go out Sunday.**

**Spider:**

**You’re going out Saturday and I’m pissed at you. Explain.**

**I wanna go out**

**Spider:**

**Why?**

**I wanna go out with a girl.**

**Spider:**

**Do you now? Go ahead. I can’t wait to watch you get your heart broken.**

**Yep me too. So… I can go?**

**Spider:**

**Yes. Only for two hours understand?**

**Yes sir. Thank you.**

“So… Kath… you free sunday?” He said with a small grin.

“Should be… why?”

“Wanna maybe… go out with me…”

“Are you serious!?”

“Uh huh. Snyders letting me out.” 

“Why?”

“Wants to watch me get hurt… but… can we? Just me and you…”

  
“Yes! Jack, yes of course!” She said. He smiled.

“So… it’s a date?”

“It’s a date.” She smiled. 

**DAVEY!!!!! SHE SAID YES!**

**Dave:**

**You asked her out!?”**

**Yep! Snyder said I can go out Sunday and BOOM. Now I got a date!**

**Dave:**

**You sly dog!**

**Thanks Dave.**

  
  


Jack made it through the day all smiles. He completely forgot about his ninety two. He was just so happy that Katherine said yes. He stayed with Medda at rehearsals, she wouldn’t let him paint or help out. Just sit and watch and give her notes. He smiled at Kath the whole time. Then Snyder got there to pick him up. 

_ Run Kelly. Run away. Run to Race. You can do it. Just go. Run. No… Crutchie. Crutchie needs you. _

He got in the car.

“Ninety two?”

“Yes sir… sorry sir.”

“You’re not sorry.” He slapped the boy. “But you’re going to be.” He said.

“Yes sir…” He said.

“Can’t mess you up too badly though. A date?”

“Yes sir.”

“You’re going to get your heart broken.”

“Yes sir…”

“What happened to the attitude Kelly? Huh?”

“I’m sorry sir…”

“You’re not sorry. I know you’re not sorry. You can say it in writing, say it now.”

“Fine, fuck you sir.” He said trying to hold back his smug grin but couldn’t. 

_ You’re getting your ass kicked now Kelly. _

“Wow. you’re getting brave.”

“Course I am.” He smirked.

“Kelly!”

“What Snyder? What?”

_ You’d make Kath cry by now… kill the attitude Kelly. _

The man didn’t answer, Jack knew why.

_ Shit. _

The man dragged Jack inside, throwing him so hard against the floor. 

“Your dumbass brother is home.” Snyder called to Crutchie. 

_ Here it goes Kelly. _

The beating went on for about an hour but Jack didn’t care. He distracted himself. He distracted himself from everything. The punching, yelling, kicking, cursing, the belt... all of it.

_ Katherine, you get Katherine. You see all the boys Saturday! Then Kath again! _

“Shower and bed asshole.”

“Yes sir.” He limped to the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror beforehand so he could look at all the new bruises hidden under his shirt or pants. He frowned but quickly showered then put on pajamas. He fell asleep in seconds. Crutchie smiled that his brother was finally sleeping then snuggled in next to him.

“Night Jackie… I love you.”

“Night Crutchie…” Jack murmured, falling asleep again right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly,, is it really a story I write unless Jack gets cocky??? No not rlly.


	7. Katherine

Jack came in looking so much worse than the day before, hand in cast, he looked so tired. He fell asleep in english. 

“Jack.” She woke him up. He was able to stay awake after that. Trig, the test was hard. Jack looked so scared when he found out his grade. He tried so hard for extra credit, but it didn’t work.

“How’d you do?” She asked. 

“Ninety two…”

“Good job!”

“No… not good job…”

“Jack, it was hard.”

“Kath… you don’t get it. If I don’t get an one hundred I get my ass beat.” He looked so scared nothing but panic in his face. 

“So flip the story! Tell him if you didn’t… _fall…_ you would have gotten more sleep and not go to the doctor and done better.”

“No. That’s not how it works.” His phone buzzed. He rolled his eyes. She watched him text Snyder, he was funny… but so disrespectful. Snyder would kill him. She grabbed his phone.

“Kath!”

“Are you serious!?” She asked.

“What?”

“You can’t say that! He’ll kill you!”

“Give me my phone.”

“Is this how you talk to him at home!?”

“Yes!”

_Jack no._

“Jack! This is why-”

“Oh so you’re blaming me now!?”

_Never Jack! Never! Oh my God no._

“I didn’t say that.”

“You’re implying it!” 

“Jack no I’m not! I’m trying to help you! You arguing with him isn’t going to help!” 

“You think I don’t know that?”

“So why are you doing it!?”

“I got a ninety two on a trig test. You know how hard that is? I got a ninety two and he’s going to beat the shit out of me for it. I’m not getting beat for that. He wants to beat me. I’ll give him something to beat me over.” 

“Jack no! Stop it!” She said near tears. He looked at her. 

“Jack… please…” She said. He hugged her and she didn’t know why. She didn’t deserve that.

“You’re right.”

“About?”

“Boys are dumb.” He said. She laughed and hit his chest. He winced

_Oh no. Jack I’m so_

“Sorry…”

“You’re good. I was being an asshole, I deserved it.” 

“No Jack… you don’t deserve anything. Can you come over today, I want you away from Snyder…”

“No. He’ll be here.” He said. 

They then went to elective. Medda talked and helped Jack a lot. Then the two of them got to talk. He asked her out. Sunday. Of course she said yes. That news got her through her whole day. She told all her friends and of course her father. She was so happy then realized poor Jack was probably getting beat up. As she's enjoying life. She got herself to sleep and got ready for school. No Jack.

_NO JACK. Shoot._

**Are you okay?**

**Jack:**

**He made me stay home. Kath I’m not walking too well. I won’t be back until Monday. I can still see you Sunday though.**

**What happened?**

**Jack:**

**I got a 92 and I was being an asshole. You know this.**

**But Jack!**

**Jack:**

**I gotta go. Jackie boy is in need of another lesson.**

**Be safe.**

No answer. She made it to Trig with Davey.

“Where’s Jack?”

“Home…”

“No… Kat… that's not good.”

“I know.” She said. They got through the class. Katherine then made it to Medda.

“Jack’s out… he hurt him badly. If Jack’s not in school he can’t move.”

“I’ll talk to him when he comes back, don't you worry.”

“I’m gonna call him…” She said. 

“Can you?”

“We’ll see…” She said. He answered, snuggled up in bed, he looked horrible.

“Hi Kath.” He croaked.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine… It’s fine… I’ll be fine.” 

“Have you slept?”

“No…”

“Sleep.”

“No.”

“Is he home?”

“No.”

“When will he be home?”

“Like one.” 

“Sleep until then, I’ll see you on sunday.”

“No… I wanna see you… can I come- can I come over?”

“Today!?”

“Yeah…”

“Jack, look at you! How would you get out!?”

“See that window? I get out all the time.” He shrugged.

“Jack… you look like you need to be in bed.”

“I ain’t stayin in bed. Sorry… I’m not staying in bed. Kath, he comes home and throws me to- who are you with?”

“Just me.”

“He throws me on the floor and it starts all over again… I thought it was over when he told me to go to bed last night… but he dragged me out… and now I look like this. It went on all night… for a fucking nintey two and mouthing off a bit… what teenager doesn’t mouth off a bit… Kath… it… it hurts.” he breathed. 

“Jack… are you okay… be honest.”

“I’m fine.”

“Jack.”

“It hurts.”

“Go to bed Jack… you need to.”

“Fine…”

“Bye Jack.”

“Night.” He said. She hung up. She went home after school absolutely devastated. 

**Tony:**

**I’m coming over. Kath we got a problem.**

**What happened!?**

**Tony:**

**We have a BIG problem.**

**What?**

**Tony:**

**Jack.**

About thirty minutes later there was a knock at her door, Tony, holding up an all bloody Jack.

“Jack oh my God!” She said. 

“Shhhh… think we can stay here for a little bit?” He asked.

“Yes! What happened!?” She said panicked. That’s when Pulitzer came in.

“Hey Joe… sorry…. I-I didn't know where else to take him. Snyder would look for him at my house… or any of our friends' houses…”

“That’s fine Tony… but I need to know what happened.”

“Don’t call no one…” Jack said, weakest he’s ever sounded. “Anyone…” He corrected. 

“Don’t worry Jackie…” Tony said. 

“Jack, we won’t call anyone, but please let Tony explain what happened?” Pulitzer asked. 

“S-Snyder…” He whispered.

“Snyder isn’t here. Go to bed.” Race said more sternly. Jack just shut his eyes. “He beat the shit out of Jack. Obviously. He used the belt, he used anything that you can think of.” He said. Pulitzer ruffled Jack’s hair. 

“Poor boy…” He said. Kath looked so upset. 

“You guys don’t know how bad it is… It’s so bad. Snyder’s the worst.” He said. Jack woke up after an hour. He looked so scared.

“Race I need to go home.”

“No, Jack.” He said.

“Racer I have to. He’ll kill me.” He said, tearing up. 

“Dad… can you leave?” Katherine asked. He nodded. 

“They’re gonna take Crutchie!” He said. “I’m never gonna see him again if…” he started sobbing. “I’m scared.” He blurted out. Tony’s eyes grew huge. 

“He’s never admitted that before…” He whispered. Katherine hugged Jack.

“I’m so scared.” He said, voice shaking, “I can’t lose Crutchie…. But I can’t do this anymore.” He sobbed to her. She held him. “Kath… I’m scared.”

“I know Jack… you’re allowed to be scared.”

“I need to go… Race, why did you take me here… I-I…” He kept crying. Tony hugged him.

“Okay bud… fine, we can go. You gotta be safe.” He said. Jack nodded.

“Kath… I’ll see you Sunday…”

“It can wait Jack…”

“No… I-I don’t wanna wait.” 

“One week Jack…”

“He won’t let me. Sunday Kath. I’ll be be there with or without you.” He weakly smiled.

“Thanks for helping for a bit. Let's go Jackie,” He helped him up. 

“Joe, we gotta go… Thank you. You helped him out a lot…” Tony said. Jack nodded. They left. Katherine felt horrible, seeing Jack like that was so upsetting. He was hurt, worn out and worst of all, scared. Pulitzer hugged her.

“Go to bed Kat. We’ll figure this out.” She listened but couldn’t sleep. Then her phone buzzed.

**Tony:**

**He made it home safe. Thank you so much for helping.**

**of course Tony. Thank you for looking after him**

**Tony:**

**He’s my big brother. It’s my job to look out for him.**

**So thanks for doing your job.**

**Tony:**

**Of course.**

Another text.

**Jack:**

**Thanks for letting me sleep. Thank you so much. It means so much.**

**Of course Jack! I’ll be there Sunday. I promise.**

**Jack:**

**Awesome. See you then. I’m gonna try and get more sleep. Goodnight Kath.**

**Goodnight Jack. I’ll see you Sunday.**

She put down her phone with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack admitting he's scared??? He's gotta do that more.
> 
> Jack's pov on this one is gonna be interesting.


	8. Jack

Snyder dragged him out of bed.

“Thought this would be easy Kelly?No school tomorrow.”

_Shit._

“What do you say!?”

“Yes sir.”

“Fucking idiot.” He said, taking Jack out of the bedroom. He kicked Jack, trying to get him to cry. Jack refused and let the man beat on him until he tired himself out. He knew it was getting worse, he felt it. It all hurt. He’d be so sore tomorrow. He didn’t even want to think about the amount of blood he was losing, all while the man laughed at the boy curled up on the floor. Then Jack started coughing. Egging the man on more until blood came up with it. 

“Stop stop! I can’t breathe!” Jack begged pulling himself to his knees just coughing.

“Yes you can. Don’t lie to me.” He kicked Jack’s head causing the boy to fall back. Jack knew that would leave a huge bruise. The man then kicked Jack in the side again. He screamed. 

“Stop! I can’t-” He was gasping for hair. That's when Snyder finally realized he went too far. He then put Jack back into his bed. It didn’t take him longer than a minute to fall asleep again. He woke up while Snyder was taking Crutchie to school. 

_He’s gone! Yes! You got the day Kelly._

He just stayed in bed, making sure to text his friends so they knew he was okay but other than that, not daring to move. Until Katherine called him. He smiled and answered. That made his day. Even if she was worried. He got himself to nap. All the sleep he could get. Then the front door opened. Snyder came ready for Jack. 

“Let’s go asshole. Toughen up, you wanna talk to me the way you did yesterday? Take the punishment. Be a man.”

“Yes sir.” He said. Snyder took off his belt, he began brutally beating on Jack. Slash after slash. Scream after scream. He was crying. Snyder laughed and called him a little girl. Then put the belt down and continued on from last night. Blood was seeping through Jack’s shirt and now his nose. Snyder finally stopped and put him back in the bed.

“Jack… are you okay?” Crutchie asked.

“No. B-But… he’s done now… I’m going to Race’s.”

“Can I come?”

“No. Look, I love you. Course I want you to come. But if I sneak out I get my ass kicked. Happens anyway. I don’t want him to hurt you. Get up right now and leave the room that way if he asks, say you went to the bathroom and when you came back I was gone. Okay?” 

“Okay… Be safe please. I love you.”

“I will. I love you more.” He said and crawled out the window.

**I’m coming over.**

**Racer:**

**K Jackie.**

**See ya**

**Racer:**

**See ya**

Jack limped to Races building only a block or two away. 

“FUCKING HELL JACK!?”

“Got the shit beat outta me. Lemme stay here a bit and rest.”

“No. He’ll look for you. We’re going to Katherine/”

“No! You kidding me!?”

“Yes Jack. He’d look for you here.”

“Yeah but-”

“She likes you. She’ll be fine.” He said. Jack didn’t really have a say. Race took him there. Jack was still bleeding, badly. Race knocked on the door.

“Jack oh my god!” She said.

_Hey… don’t worry Kath._

“Shhhh. Think we can stay here for a little bit?” Race asked. 

“Yes! What happened!?” She said. Jack zoned off, Pulitzer came in through. Race told Pulitzer why they were here. Pulitzer told him it was fine.

“Don’t tell no one…” 

_Dumbass. Speak right._

“Anyone.” He corrected. 

“Don’t worry Jackie.” Race said. Pulitzer asked what happened. Jack freaked out. Race got him to go to sleep. He woke up still freaking out.

“Race I need to go home.”

_Please Racer. Please._

“No, Jack.”

“Racer I have to. He’ll kill me.” He teared up.

_Don’t cry._

“Dad… can you leave?” Katherine asked. 

“They’re gonna take Crutchie.” He said, he was so upset. “I’m never gonna see him again if…” Jack just started sobbing.

_Stop it. Be a man._

He felt comfort though, Kath and Race had his back.

_Actually… screw what Spider says. It hurts. It hurts so badly. You’re still tough and strong and brave. Let it out. Please just-_

“I’m scared.” He sobbed. Race whispered something to her. She hugged him. His heart melted. He needed that. He sobbed even harder. He needed someone to just hold him, not the way Crutchie or Race do. God this was a good feeling. 

_Let it ALL out Jack… all of it._

“I’m so scared.” 

_Keep going._

“I can’t lose Crutchie… But I can’t do this anymore.” She held him impossibly tighter. It hurt so badly but it was worth it. “Kath… I’m so scared.” he wept on her shoulder.

“I know Jack… you’re allowed to be scared.”

_Wow… I’m allowed to be scared. Geez. That's relieving. I can be scared and she won’t beat me. Noooo why would you think she’d ever hit you? How dare you. Snyder scared ya so bad you think she’s gonna hurt you? Leave the house and rest until you’re better._

“I need to go… Race, why did you take me here… I-I…” Race hugged him. He accepted it. 

“Okay bud… fine, we can go. You gotta be safe.” He said. Jack nodded.

“Kath… I’ll see you Sunday.”

_The highlight of my life._

“It can wait Jack…” She said.

_No! No Kath! Please._

“No… I-I don’t wanna wait.”

“One week Jack.” 

“He won’t let me. Sunday Kath. I’ll be there with or without you.”

“Thanks for helping a bit. Let's go Jackie.” Race said, pulling Jack up. They said goodbye to Pulitzer and got on another bus. “How you gettin back in?” Race asked

“Window.”

“Alright.” He said. He let Jack rest and relax until their stop. Race walked him there Crutchie let them in.

“Did he know?” Jack asked. 

“Nope. Thinks you're in here.”

“Awesome. Thanks kid. I’m sorry I didn’t let you go...” He said. 

“It’s okay Jack. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled.

“Hey Crutch.” Race smiled. Crutchie waved. “Didja know your brothers got a date?” He grinned.

“Course I knew. Didja know your brothers in love with her.”

“No I’m not.” Jack said weakly.

“Alright Kelly, whatever you say.” Race grinned. “How are you doing buddy… any better?”

“Emotionally yeah. Race I thought I was gonna fucking die yesterday. He-He wasn’t stopping… and I said I couldn’t breathe and… he just…”

“Hey, you’re okay now…”

“What happens when he comes back? Race I’m in trouble”

“Look… you two need to get out of here. End of story.”

“No.”

“Jack. I know. I know you don’t want to. But you got-”

“I said no.”

“He’s gonna kill you!”

“No he won’t. He’d never take it that far. I can survive two more years. Not even…. I’ll be seventeen soon. So practically one more year.”

“Jack! No you can’t! He fucked you up! You’re not thinking straight and you haven’t been since you got here.” 

“No shit. You know what he did to me the day I got here…” He frowned. Crutchie hugged him. “I love you buddy. I am not losing you.”

“I know.” He said. 

“Bye you two. I gotta get home. I’ll see you both Saturday.”

“Gotta help both of us walk.” Crutchie jokes.

“Nah, just combine your good legs.” He grinned. 

“Gladly.” Jack said. 

“Feel better Jackie. I’ll see you guys. Bye, love you.”

“Love you too.” They said. Race was gone. 

“Jack… we need to get you help.”

“No! What!?”

“Jack… look at yourself. This isn’t okay-”

“But if we get help we-”

“I know… but we might not. Please Jack… I can’t look at you like this… it's been four years… I’ve had to watch or hear you get beat up since I was nine! I-I don’t want it any more.”

“I know… I know it sucks but… Crutchie… I can’t lose you. I’ll do it a million more times if it means I get to have my brother with me.”

“I know and I love you for that but… how do you think I feel? I go to bed every night knowing that my brother is getting beat up for me. Jack that’s not a good feeling. Just makes me feel guilty. You need help… I thought you were gonna die last night. Jack I don’t wanna be split up but I don’t wanna see you get hurt. Ever.” 

_Fucking idiot… why didn’t you ever think about how he felt?_

“Crutchie I-”

“And I don’t like how he talks to us! I don’t want him to call you dumb or call me a dumb crip… Jack, he's never said our names… ever notice that?”

“Yeah…”

“Why us?”

“I don’t know… but hey, we can do this buddy.”

“I know… I love you Jack… I just want you to be safe.”

“I love you too Crutchie… but I can’t bear to lose you. I don’t know what to do.” 

_Say it._

“I’m scared.” He said, his little brother nodded and rested on him. 

“Me too. I’m glad you admitted to that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Glad we had this talk buddy… night, I love you.”

“I love you too. Feel better.”

“I will.” He said. Snyder woke them up the next morning.

“I’m going out. I’ll be back Monday.”

_YES! Stay longer. Stay as long as you need._

“I left money so you don’t starve, Kelly you’re old enough to make dinner. Don’t be fucking stupid while I’m gone.”

“Can we still go see everyone Saturday?” Crutchie asked.

“Yes. and Kelly could have that pipe dream of a date. No girl would want you looking like that though.”

“Yeah that really sucks what a shame. Bye, see you Monday. I’ll make food. Don’t worry bout us. Not like you care about us but we’ll be fine.” He said. The man slapped him. And left.

“Jack” Crutchie laughed. “You gotta stop talking back.”

“Nah. It annoys him. He know I won’t ever give up. Gotta KEEP talking back.” He grinned at his brother. 

“Kelly get the crip I need to take him to school first.” He called. 

“He’s got a fucking name asshole!” He called back.

“Bye Jack, see you in a few hours.”

“Bye Crutchie. Don’t let him bully you on the way to school okay?”

“Okay.” He nodded. Jack slept again until Crutchie got home.

“Have fun?”

“Sure.” He shrugged.

“Hey, we get to see everyone tomorrow..” He smiled. Crutchie smiled back.

“What are you making for dinner.”

“I say take it easy today… wanna get pizza?”

“Uh huh.” He smiled.

“But you gotta answer the door.”

“I know.” He said. Jack smiled. They ordered and waited. They had the TV to themselves. This was the best feeling. They fell asleep cuddled on the couch that night. Then finally, Saturday morning. Everyone was meeting at Race’s. Safes place. Jack and Crutchie got there first.

“Hi boys.” His foster mom said, hugging both of them. They smiled and hugged back. “Jack baby, what happened, you look so much worse than the picture Race sent me.”

“I pissed off Snyder more.” He shrugged. “Ninety two on a trig test and I was arguing.” He shrugged.

“Hey you got a date tomorrow, at least you got that.” Race teased.

“Ah so I’ve heard. Katherine?”

“Uh huh.”

“Nice girl.”

“I know.” He smiled. Another knock. Spot. Oh thank god. Spot was the closest thing Jack had to an older brother. All the kids looked up to Spot and Jack.

“Spotty!” Jack smiled.

“Holy crap Jack…” He said. “Hey Race, hiya Crutchie.” He said hi to the boys, then Race’s foster mom. Then grabbed Jack. “What happened?” He whispered. 

“Snyder did.”

“No shit. Give another wise ass answer like that and I’ll…”

“What? Kick my ass? Go for it, I'm a living punching bag anyway.” He smirked.

“You’re not funny.”

“Kinda am.” He smirked.

“Jack. What happened?”

“I mean he beat me the other day cause I said he shouldn't drive drunk. And then I had a quiz and… he was studying with me… broke my wrist and then I took my quiz, got a ninety two and I was talking back… and now I look like this.” He shrugged.

“He’s making it sound like it was nothing, it was really bad Spot.”

“I know kid.” He said. Everyone else got there all together. Jack loved these kids. They all hugged him. Then Race and Crutchie teased him about his date and all the boys started to make fun of Jack. He’d be lying if he said he hated it. 

“Is she pretty?” Romeo asked.

“Beautiful Rome, I dunno why she said yes to me of all people.”

“Cause you’re an attractive cocky charmer… when you’re not all bruised up.” Spot said,

“Spotty thinks I’m attractive you hear that.” He smirked.

“Shut up Kelly.”

“Why don’t you make me Spotty?” He grinned. 

“Jack you’re so stupid.” Crutches laughed.

“Crutch, do you got an attractive big bro?”

“I’m the attractive bro. I have an idiot big bro.” Crutchie grinned. Jack laughed.

_Ow. Ribs hurt._

“Jack and Crutch, I’m walking you home later. Neither of you seem too good on your feet.” Spot said.

“Oh so Spotty, you just gotta sweep me off my feet.” He grinned.

“Kelly I swear to God I’m gonna beat your ass.”

“Funny how you’re bring up my ass. Is that attractive too?” He smirked.

“You’re impossible Jack.”

“Yeah I know.” He shrugged. “Nah but yeah… can you walk us home…”

“Yes of course.” He said. They watched a movie and ate there. Then they had to leave. Spot wrapped his arm around Jack and helped him walk.

“Jack… please take care of yourself.”

“Yes sir.” He said without thinking.

“What the fuck did you just say?” He said.

“Sorry Spotty… I didn’t mean to…”

“Jack… buddy…”

“I’m fine Spotty… it just slipped. I'm fine.” 

“Yeah sure…” He said. He got the boys home.

“Wanna stick around Spotty?”

“Sure why not. Crutch, shower okay?””

“Kay.” He said.

“Jack, kid come on… you need to admit you’re not safe.”

“I’m fine. He doesn’t touch Crutchie and I always end up okay.”

“Jack, it keeps getting worse every time we see you. You’re not okay. I know you don’t want to hear that but you’re not. You two need to be out of this house. I get it. You’re terrified of losing him.”

“He’s all I got.”

“I know. I know that buddy. But listen to me, you’re in danger Jack.”

“Spot I-”

_You’re scared. You know he’s right._

“Come on Kelly, let it out.” He held out his arms. Jack leaned in to Spots embrace. “Come on Jackie, it’s okay. I won’t judge you.” He said. Jack started crying. 

“I don’t know what to do Spotty.” He said. Spot rubbed his back. “Ow ow ow.”

“Oh… sorry.” Spot said. Jack kept crying. 

“Spotty… I don’t want them to split me and Crutchie… and they will because of how willing I am to put myself in front of him. Spot… I’m sc-… I don’t wanna leave.”

“You’re scared?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s okay Kelly… you can be.” He said. 

“Spot… what if people figure it out? Kath knows… her dad knows… my pal Davey knows. One teacher knows and the others are suspicious… it's only a matter of time… b-but I don’t want…”

“I know Jack. I know. It’s not forever. If they split you you can still text and call and as soon as you’re eighteen you can do whatever.”

“But what if he ends up with someone like Snyder?”

“You get him outta there.”

“It’s not that easy! You know that.” 

“Hey, hey…” Spot just held him. “Jackie, look… you’ve dealt with this for four years, it's not okay. You need to get out of here. I swear to you if it gets any worse I will make a call myself.”

“You wouldn’t-”

“I would. I need you two safe.”

“You’d tear us apart!”

“You’d be safe Jack. That’s what I care about.”

“How do you know!? What if one of us ends up DEAD with someone else?”

“Jack you’re close to death HERE.”

“I’m fine Spot.”

“You are not. Crutchie says how you can hardly breathe. He’s going to KILL you.” 

“No he won’t.”

“Jack. Next time something happens I’m making sure you two get out of this house.”

“Can’t we just stay with you for a bit?”

“Jack I can hardly take care of myself. But yes. You gotta haul your own weight though. Why don’t you get a job?”

“He won’t let me…”

“Yeah? Well fuck him. You don’t listen anyway.”

“Yeah.” He shrugged.

“Get a job okay? God forbid anything, you camp out with me for a little.”

“Deal?” Jack asked.

“Deal.”

“So you won’t call?”

“No…” He said. Jack nodded.

“Look Jackie, I gotta know, you need me, call me. Tell Crutch I said bye. And take a shower, you gotta look good for your girl.”

“Yeah yeah… bye Spotty… thanks for talking to me.”

“Bye Jack. be safe. I’m always a phone call away.” 

“Bye…” He said locking the door. He got in the shower after Crutchie and then went right to bed.

_Spot and Crutchie are right…. But…. God you can’t lose Crutchie… Lets see how this one unfolds Kelly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I love Spot??? a lot???  
> Jack and Kath have a date next hehehe


	9. Katherine

Katherine woke up Sunday morning so excited. She made sure to dress cute but casual. SHe could tell Jack would feel bad for being underdressed.

**Where are we meeting Jack?**

**Jack:**

**Pizza place… sorry it's lame**

**It’s not lame! I love pizza.**

**Jack:**

**Oh… awesome.**

**What time?**

**Jack:**

**Uh… i don’t know. 12?**

**12 works.**

**Jack:**

**Awesome. I’ll see you then.**

**Yep, see you then**

She curled her hair and smiled. 

“Kat you look beautiful.” Her father said. She smiled. 

“Thank you Daddy.” she smiled. 

“Do you know where you’re going?”

“Yeah, I can take the bus. We’re just getting pizza.”

“Be safe okay?”

“Dad, I’ll be with Jack. I’ll be fine.” She said. 

“I know. Jack’s strong no denying that but he’s hurt. Both of you be safe.”

“We will. Bye Dad, I’ll see you later.” She smiled and left the house. Jack was there first, god he looked handsome. 

“Hi Jack.” She smiled.

“Hi Kath… sorry it’s not fancy or anything but… I don’t really have the clothes for that…”

“It’s fine Jack, I like this better.” She smiled. His green eyes lit up. 

“Cool… what do you want?” He smiled.

“Just plain.”

“Oh awesome! Me too… mind if I get a whole pie? Crutchie may want.”

“Of course.”

“Wanna come over after? I dunno if you’d want to but it’s easier than walking around.”

“Of course Jack.” She smiled.

“Awesome… we can watch a movie too.” He smiled.

“I’d like that a lot.”

“Me too.” He smiled. Jack bought the pizza. They both ate.

“How was yesterday Jack?”

“Fun. Lots of fun. I love those boys. What about you?”

“I had fun. Facetimes some of my friends.”

“That’s cool.” He smiled. 

“Are you coming back to school tomorrow?”

“Uh… I was supposed to but Snyder texted me this morning and uh… no.”

“Oh God… be safe please.”

“Got it.” He smiled. They finished their first slice and got on to a less awkward conversation. They were both laughing. Jack had a cute laugh. They then were full and went to Jack’s place. 

_How did anyone say it was okay for two kids to live here?_

“Sorry it's a mess and smells… I’m really sorry…” 

“Don’t worry about it Jack.” She smiled. Crutchie came in. 

“Oh… sorry… didn’t know you were here.” He said. 

“It’s okay.” She smiled. 

“Here kid, have some pizza.” Jack said. 

“Thanks Jackie! Bye Kath…” He went back to his room. 

“He’s the cutest.”

“Isn’t he?” He grinned. 

“What movie do you wanna watch? Choice is yours.”

“Oh I don’t know…”

“Well… what's your favorite Disney movie?”

“I like Lion King.”

“No way!” He smiled. “Me too. Growing up me and my dad did EVERYTHING together… this was like… our go to movie. Mom said we were just like Simba and Mufasa before… ya know… and I guess we still are like them cause… ya know.”

“Aww Jack.”

“But still a good movie.” He grinned and turned it on. They watched it, as it went on she moved closer to him. Then they were cuddling. Next thing they knew they were both asleep. She woke up first. Jack woke up about five minutes later and smiled. 

“Hi.”

“Hey.” She smiled. 

“Is your dad coming to grab you or do you want me to walk ya home.”

“He’s coming… next time you can walk me.”

“So theres gonna be a next time?”

“If you want.”

“Of course I do.” she smiled leaning on him again. He held her tight.

_He gives good hugs. Jack can we stay like this forever?_

Her dad was only about five minutes away and in that time just just stayed enjoying each other's company. He knocked on the door. Both of them got up. Jack opened the door. 

“Hiya Mr. Pulitzer- Oh sorry, Joe.” He smiled. 

“Hello Jack. Fun day?”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “We just got pizza and watched Lion King. It was fun.” 

“I’m glad. Is your foster father home?”

“Nope. He will be soon though. My brother is here though.”

“Tell him I said hello.”

“Got it.” He said. “Bye Kath, see ya when I’m back at school. Bye Joe.”

“Bye Jack.” They both said and left. Pulitzer wrapped his arm around his daugher. 

“Have fun?”

“The best. Jack’s a good one dad.”

“I can tell, smart choice.” 

“Thank you dad.” She laughed. 

“How was the pizza?”

“Really good. I had two slices, he had three. Now Crutchie is having some.”

“What’s his brothers real name? I feel bad refering to him as Crutchie.”

“It’s Charlie, he likes Crutchie better though.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” 

“How was the movie?”

“I fell asleep. Lion King is always good though. He told me a little story before it about his parents.”

“What story?”

“He asked my favorite Disney movie, I said Lion King, he got all happy and said it was his favorite too because he and his father would watch it and his mother said they were like simba and Mufasa before… you know. Then he goes and says they still are like them because…”

“Poor kid. Now I have to ask, you said Jack was coming to school tomorrow… what happened?”

“No idea. He said Snyder texted him and said he’s not coming…”

“That’s not good.”

“No it isn’t. But his eye finally healed up a bit… he was able to cover every bruise, you saw.”

“I did see.”

“But dad… I don’t want him to get hurt anymore… how much more of THAT can he handle…”

“Not much… Kat he’s really not safe.”

“I know…” She sighed.

**Thank you Jack. That was so much fun <3**

**Jack:**

**Ofc Kath. Can’t wait to have another one.**

**Me too. Choice is yours just give me a place and time.**

**Jack:**

**I was talking to my pal Spot and he said he’s gonna help me get a job so soon I’ll be able to take you somewhere nice, I promise**

**Don’t worry about it Jack. I liked today a lot. You’re a good cuddle bug you know that?**

**Jack:**

**Heyyy Jack cuddle bug Kelly lmao**

_That was so cute. God he’s so cute._

**That’s it I’m saving you as that in my phone.**

**Jack:**

**go for it.**

**Done.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Nice. I’m gonna save you as Ace.**

**Ace? Why ace?**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Cause you’re the ace up my sleeve.**

_He just keeps getting cuter._

**Aww Jack!**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Ik ik. I’m a sweetheart.**

**You really are. Up for an imessage game?**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**That depends? You ready for me to kick your ass in cup pong?**

**Definitely.**

She played games with Jack for about an hour.

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Kath I gotta go. This isn’t over though ;)**

**Be safe Jack.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**You bet.**

She called her friend.

“Kat! How was it?”

“Amazing. He’s the cutest.”

“I’m sure. What did you do?”

“We went for pizza, then his place and we watched lion king… we both fell asleep though.”

“Snuggling already huh?”

“And he’s pretty good at it.”

“Kat you got a keeper! I’ll have to talk to him tomorrow.”

“Yeah no. first of all, he’s not coming to school. Second of all, I wouldn’t burden anyone with a talk from you.”

“Come on.” she laughed. “Your dad’s gonna end up talking to him, why not your friends first.”

“My dad likes Jack” she laughed. “Plus you guys are embarrassing.”

“We know. But Jack seems nice, clearly he’s likable too considering he got adopted!”She said. Kath cringed.

“No… he didn’t… he’s just been with the same guy for four years. He didn’t get adopted.”

“Oh… good thing you told me. Why won’t he adopt him? Four years is a while not to do anything.”

“I don’t know… and Jack’s not really big on the whole adoption thing, especially with what he’s in now. If he was going to get adopted he’d want two parents. Not one.” Not all a lie, Jack did tell her he didn’t want to be adopted by anyone and that he wished he and Crutchie could have ended up in a good family. A mom, a dad… anything that wasn’t how he was living. 

“Yeah that makes sense. Are you ever going to meet his foster dad?”

_God I hope not._

“I don’t know…”

“Do you want to?”

_No._

“I don’t know.” 

“Alright.” She said. “Jack’s bruises aren’t just appearing though…”

“Isabella… you can’t tell anyone.”

“Kat, he’s not safe. You want to be with him right? He needs to be safe.”

“If you call anyone they’ll split up him and his brother. I can’t do that to him… trust me I’d get them out of their in a heartbeat but Jack would kill someone if he and his brother got separated.”

“Not yet Kat. but another broken bone and you need to talk to him, really talk to him.”

“I know. I do, don’t worry. I’m gonna go shower okay? See you tomorrow.”

“Yep. Bye.” She hung up.

Katherine showered and went to bed, she was so happy today went well. She just hopped Jack was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddd the dweebos had their first date. I love them,,, but can only keep everyone happy for so long,,, get ready for Jackie's pov


	10. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW rape

Crutchie woke up Jack the next morning.

“Wake up Jackie! You got a date!” He smiled.

“I’m up.” He yawned, his phone buzzed right after. 

**Kath:**

**Where are we meeting Jack?**

**Pizza place… sorry it's lame**

**Kath:**

**It’s not lame! I love pizza.**

**Oh… awesome.**

**Kath:**

**What time?**

**Uh… i don’t know. 12?**

**Kath:**

**12 works.**

**Awesome. I’ll see you then.**

**Kath:**

**Yep, see you then**

Jack put on the nicest clothes he owned. A flannel and jeans. 

**Spider:**

**Show me what you’re wearing.**

Jack sent a picture. He could practically hear the man laugh.

**Spider:**

**You look so fucking stupid.**

**Fuck off. Not my fault you don’t buy me shit and won’t let me get a fucking job so I can buy my own shit.**

**Spider:**

**You don’t seem to learn. I’m coming home today. No school tomorrow either.**

**Oh goody. I’m going on my fucking date don’t text me you asshole.**

**Spider:**

**You got some real balls when you text me. You know that?**

**Yep. I got some real balls in person too. Ya know considering I haven’t called the cops on you yet.**

**Spider:**

**You haven’t done that because you’re afraid of losing your brother.**

**Whatever. Fuck you.**

“Jack you look awesome, don’t listen to him.” Crutchie smiled. Jack gave a smaller one back. “Spotty left money for you so you could pay.” He said.

“Really? Where?”

“Kitchen.”

“Thanks kid.” 

“You gonna cover your face? Not that you look bad or anything but…”

“Yeah I am. Don’t wanna scare anyone.”

“Alright.” he smiled. He fixed himself up.

“What do you think buddy?” he asked, nervously.

“I think you look awesome Jackie. Don’t listen to Snyder. Now go have the time of your life! I’ll see ya later.”

“Bye kid.” he said, grabbing his phone and money. He made it. Kath looked amazing. 

“Hi Jack.” She smiled. That beautiful perfect smile. 

_ Kath you deserve so much better… wow.  _

“Hi Kath… sorry it’s not fancy or anything but… I don’t really have the clothes for that…”

“It’s fine Jack, I like this better.” She smiled. 

_ Wow! She must really like me… wow… wow wow wow. _

_ Okay play it cool Kelly. _

“Cool… what do you want?” He smiled.

“Just plain.”

“Oh awesome! Me too… mind if I get a whole pie? Crutchie may want.”

“Of course.”

“Wanna come over after? I dunno if you’d want to but it’s easier than walking around.”

“Of course Jack.” She smiled.

“Awesome… we can watch a movie too.” He smiled.

“I’d like that a lot.”

“Me too.” He smiled. He got the pizza, he was excited for that. They both ate.

“How was yesterday Jack?”

_ Fun until I sobbed my eyes out to Spot about how scared I am. You don't gotta worry about that though I’m fine. _

“Fun. Lots of fun. I love those boys. What about you?”

She had a good day too. They talked over pizza, he was so fascinated in every thing she had to say. He ten took her to his place. Not the best idea. It was horrible compared to what she was used to.

“Sorry it's a mess and smells… I’m really sorry…” 

“Don’t worry about it Jack.” She smiled. 

_ She's the coolest ever.  _

Crutchie came in. 

“Oh… sorry… didn’t know you were here.” He said. 

“It’s okay.” She smiled. 

“Here kid, have some pizza.” Jack said, handing him the box. 

“Thanks Jackie! Bye Kath…” He went back to his room. 

“He’s the cutest.”

“Isn’t he?” He grinned. Crutchie was Jack’s pride and joy, everyone could tell. 

Jack asked about a movie, he was so happy she said lion king. They watched, they cried at Mufasa, they cuddled. Then she fell asleep. His heart melted

_ She’s so cute. You got so lucky Kelly. Wow. She looks like an angel.  _

Before he knew it he was asleep too. When he woke up she was still cuddled close but awake. 

“Hi.” He said softly

“Hey.” She smiled. 

“Is your dad coming to grab you or do you want me to walk ya home.”

“He’s coming… next time you can walk me.”

_ Next time! I get a next time! _

“So there's gonna be a next time?”

“If you want.”

“Of course I do.” she smiled leaning on him again. He held her tight.

_ I like this feeling.  _

He held her for a few minutes, then her dad got there. Jack was less awkward with him this time. He was a nice guy. Jack never imagined someone that rich to be so nice. Crutchie came in after they left.

“Crutchie!” Jack said cheerfully. 

“Jack! How’d it go!?”

“It was fun! We both wanna have another!”

“Awesome!”

“She’s just… wow… she’s my ace.” He said. Crutchie smiled.

“That’s good Jack.” He smiled. His phone buzzed.

**Kath:**

**Thank you Jack. That was so much fun <3**

_ I got a heart!  _

**Ofc Kath. Can’t wait to have another one.**

**Kath:**

**Me too. Choice is yours just give me a place and time.**

**I was talking to my pal Spot and he said he’s gonna help me get a job so soon I’ll be able to take you somewhere nice, I promise**

**Kath:**

**Don’t worry about it Jack. I liked today a lot. You’re a good cuddle bug you know that?**

  
  


**Heyyy Jack cuddle bug Kelly lmao**

**Kath:**

**That’s it I’m saving you as that in my phone.**

**go for it.**

**Kath:**

**Done.**

_ If she’s gonna change her name for me I’m gonna change mine for her.  _

**Nice. I’m gonna save you as Ace.**

**Kath:**

**Ace? Why ace?**

**Cause you’re the ace up my sleeve.**

_ He changed her name and smiled with pride.  _

**Ace:**

**Aww Jack!**

**Ik ik. I’m a sweetheart.**

**Ace:**

**You really are. Up for an imessage game?**

**That depends? You ready for me to kick your ass in cup pong?**

**Ace:**

**Definitely.**

They played for a while, Crutchie watched over Jack’s shoulder fascinated at the game. Then in walked Snyder. 

**Kath I gotta go. This isn’t over though ;)**

**Ace:**

**Be safe Jack.**

_ I can’t… but I’ll try… I have something to believe in now. _

**You bet.**

“You look fucking ridiculous.” The man scoffed.

“That’s a little bold dontcha think?”

“Come again Kelly?”

“I said: that’s a little bold dontcha think? Yes that means I’m implying you looking fucking ridiclous. Yes you heard me correctly.  _ Sir. _ ” He said with a grin plastered on his face. 

“You little asshole” He went to slap the boy but stopped. Jack still flinched. “Coward.” He said. “Sit down I need to talk to you.” He darkly whispered. Jack didn’t know if that was better. Yes beatings hurt, yes he was in fear of his life but Snyder is just as bad when talking. Words hurt. Getting told you’re an idiot or you suck at everything really hurts. Jack knew that first hand. 

“So Kelly… you want a job?”

“Yeah.” He said. The man shot him a look. “Yes sir.” 

“Why’s that?”

“Cause I need money. I’m sixteen I gotta do stuff. I need a job.”

“Well I have a buddy who needs an employee.”

“Your friend? Yeah no. He’ll start beating me if I mess up anything. I can just ask Spot-”

“You stay away from Conlon.”

“No. Spot can help me get a job! A good one.”

“You want a job you listen to me. Now get in the fucking car so I can take you there to check it out.” He said. Jack listened. 

“You too.” He said to Crutchie. They both went to the car. 

“How was your date.”

“Not telling. You’re just gonna say ‘fucking idiot’ ‘I can’t wait for you to get your heart broken’. I learned your tricks.” 

_ Smack. _

“It was fun.”

“Fucking idiot.”

“Fuck you.” 

“You really want a beating later huh?”

“No.” 

“You need to learn some respect.”

“So do you.”

“Kelly!”

“What!?”

“You’re going to be up all night do you understand me.”

“Yes sir.”

_ Remember. Spot has your back. _

They finally got to they place. A restaurant. 

“This is your boy?” The man said. Snyder nodded. 

“Welcome son, can you start working soon.”

“Yes sir…” he said. He felt like this man was nice. That was weird. 

“Excellent. What’s your name?”

“Jack, Jack Kelly.”

“Perfect Jack. William, are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Take him.”

“Jack,”  _ He actually says my name.  _ “Can you come in tomorrow and start training? It’s easy.”

“Yes sir.” He said. 

“Wow your boy says sir, how’d you teach him that one?” The man joked.

_ He beat the living shit out of me. _

“Just did.” The spider shrugged.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Jack, wear black okay?”

“Yes sir.” He said. The boys went back to the car. Snyder looked at Jack with a hideous smile. 

“See. not all bad.”

“You saying that means you know what you do is bad. Fuck you.” 

“You, go to bed as soon as we get home.” He said to Crutchie who nodded in fear. “Kelly needs a lesson and I think it’s time he stays with me ton-”

“No.” Jack said. “You can’t keep doing that to me…”

“Yes I can actually.” He said angered.

“You’re fucking gross you know that? I’m a kid.”

“I don’t care.” He said. Jack finally shut up and stayed that way the rest of the ride home. Snyder threw Jack to the floor. 

_ Here we go again. _

“Why don’t you just keep that god damn mouth shut!?”

“Cause it pisses you off.” He said. Snyder's foot landed right in Jack’s side causing him to wince. 

“There is not an ounce of respect in you. I try so hard. I think I finally got it and the next day you’re right back at square one.” another kick. 

_ Snyder is madddddd tonight. _

“Cause you beat me till I don’t have another choice. Maybe if you taught me like a normal person that wouldn’t be an iss- OW.” that one really hurt. He rolled over and held his hands over his side. Then the man kicked his back, his back still covered in lashes from the belt. Jack let out a very agonizing scream. Similar to when the man broke his wrist… but worse. And Snyder was only just starting. Jack wouldn’t be able to last as long as Snyder wanted. The man bent down and grabbed Jack by his shirt. 

“You’re weak.” He punched him right in the gut. Jack felt sick. A kick to the gut followed that punch and the next thing Jack knew was that his stomach had been emptied. The man looked ready to kill Jack. He grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked the boys head back. “You clean that up and meet me in my room.”

“Y-Yes sir.” He said. The man left. Jack cleaned up everything forgetting the last part of Snyder's command and went to bed. 

“KELLY.” The man said. Jack wanted to cry. He dragged himself to the man's room. “Oh don’t act hurt I only hit you six times get your stuff off and come here.” He said. Jack obeyed. He felt his back bleeding. Snyder’s kick must have reopened a wound. The man then shoved Jack onto the bed. Jack started silently crying before anything even happened. Today was supposed to be a good day. And it was. Just a really bad night. 

_ Okay Jackie… It'll be done soon… then you go to Spot. Stay with Spotty. He’ll give you and Crutchie some shelter, and you have a job now so… you can get food. Ow Snyder. Fucking hell. Shut your eyes Jackie… remember Kath, how good it felt to hold her. You can do that again soon. Just get through this. Ow. _

_ Hey, you can cry. Remember what Spot said, and Kath’s okay with it too. You’re still brave if you cry. Don’t listen to Spider. Get him out of your head. This is horrible. Is Spider talking? Ignore it. It’s almost done. Hey… text Kath after this.  _

It was over. Finally. Jack quickly rushed to his brother. Crutchie just hugged him. 

“Jack…”

“Shh… me and you are gonna have to stay with Spot okay?”

“Okay…” Crutchie nodded. 

**Thanks for the best day ever Kath.**

**Ace:**

**Of course Jack. It was amazing. I hope everything went well after.**

**Yeah… no. but I had a good day.**

**Ace:**

**What happened? He hit you?**

**Only six times. He did other stuff…**

**Ace:**

**Oh my god… I’m so sorry Jack.**

**It’s okay… me and Crutch are getting out of here. Staying with our buddy Spot. He’s got his own place. Snyder doesn’t know we’re doing that though.**

**Ace:**

**Thats good. Gives you two some safety.**

**Yeah. But… thanks for such an awesome day. Let's fall asleep watching another movie sometime. That was nice.**

**Ace:**

**Deal. you just give me a date and a time. Now get some rest okay? I’m sorry that happened but you need sleep. I’ll see you soon. Night Jack <3**

**Night Kath <3**

And with that he got himself to sleep. Somehow with a smile, just reflecting on his day with Kath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two in one day boom
> 
> Sorry we had to go from happy Jack on a date, to cocky Jack, to Snyder ruining everything. He really is the worst and just won't let Jackie be happy.
> 
> I'm sorry I ruined it,,, but at least he's getting himself and Crutchie out of there for a bit. and he's getting a job!! that'll be helpful.


	11. Katherine

She woke up and got worried again. 

**You okay?**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Yeah. Thanks for checking up on me lol. I’m good. Spotty is coming to pick me up then we’re gonna get Crutchie (he told Snyder there was a thing after school) I’ll be back tomorrow.**

**Ok. good. My friends might bug you.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Lmao that's fine, nothing I can’t handle**

**I would say my friends would bug you but…**

**Don’t say it.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Don’t have any.**

**Damn you sent that too fast.**

**Nah its cause they're my family ya know?**

**Gotcha.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Go to school ok? Send me the notes I missed please.**

**Got it. Bye Jack.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Bye Kath.**

She got through english. Then trig.

“Jack’s supposed to be back today…” Davey said.

“Yeah… his foster dad came home. He’s getting out of the house today, he’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Good.” He said. She nodded. She told Medda the same thing in elective and proceeded to get on with her day. She just wished Jack was back. She was worried. The constant fear of he or Crutchie getting caught running away, someone making one phone call that could tear those boys apart and absolutely destroy them. She stopped herself from thinking like that and went to lunch. 

“Katherine Pulitzer you better tell us all about yesterday.” Her friends said. She laughed. 

“Jack’s amazing, you can tease him when he comes back tomorrow.”

“Oh we will.” They said. 

“Don’t be too harsh.”

“He is dating our friend. We will be as harsh as necessary.”

“Knowing him that will be very little.”

“Oh yeah? We’ll see.” 

“Wanna put money on it?”

“Nope.” They laughed. She got through her day then rehearsals then finally home. She did her homework and went to bed. Her alarm went off. 

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**See ya today ;)**

**See you then!! Please excuse my friends**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Oh I’m ready for them.**

She got there and went to english. Jack smiled. Only a day away from Snyder and he looked so much happier. They got through english and then trig. 

“Hey Dave.” Jack smiled and shook his hand. 

“Hey Jackie. We missed you.”

“Yeah I have that effect.” He smirked. “Nah I missed you too Davey.”

“Are you healing better?”

“Yep. all good for the most part.” He shrugged. They got through the class. Than elective. 

“Mrs.Medda! Ya miss me?” He grinned. Katherine couldn’t help but laugh. Jack’s first day was a little over a week ago but he was already so much more open, and so much better off with Spot rather than Snyder. 

“Hi Jack, glad you’re back. Are you safe?”

“Yeah, staying with my buddy. He’s got us covered.”

“Be safe.”

“Course.” He grinned. “I even got lunch. You believe that? My pal is nineteen and feeding us better than Snyder.”

“Why can’t Spot just take the two of you?” Katherine said. Jack laughed. 

“Oh you’re serious? Kath, he’s nineteen and not the richest man alive… if he was our real brother that's one thing. Like when I’m eighteen me and Crutchie are outta there… hopefully… I mean I can apply to take him. If Spotty was a little older he could take us though.”

“Oh. I thought when you turn eighteen… sorry Jack”

“Nah, that’s only family. Don’t sweat it. Not that big a deal.” He chuckled. “Still no painting Mrs.Medda?”

“No, not until your hand heals.”

“Alright.” He shrugged. “Anything you want me to do later?”

“Stay with me, let me know if you have any ideas.”

“You got it. I think you should just get that spotlight on Kath.” He grinned, wrapping her in a hug.

“Why are you so happy?” She laughed. 

“What you don’t like it?” He laughed. “I’m away from Snyder, don’t need to worry about anything yet.” 

“Just be safe.”

“Deal.” he said ruffling up his hair attempting to fix it. She smiled, he looked adorable. Katherine got some work done with Jack’s help. Then lunch. 

“Get ready for my friends.”

“You got it.” He grinned. They went down. 

“Ah Jack.” Isabella said, getting a laugh out of him. 

“How are you treating Kat?”

“Isn’t that a question for her? I mean I think good… but I’m not the best people person so you really gotta ask her.” He shrugged. 

“Kat how’s he treating you?”

“Great.” she smiled hugging him.

“Jack, where are you taking her next time?”

“I don’t know… Ace wanna go to a movie?” 

_Oh he’s calling me Ace now._

“Sure Jack.” She smiled.

“Alright, I’m taking her to the movies.” He grinned.

“When will that be?”

“When I get paid.” He shrugged. 

“Oh a working boy?”

“Hell yeah.” He laughed. “That’s all you got for questions come on.” He grinned. 

“Alright Jack, take down the sass.” Her friend Taylor said.

“Alright you’re the boss.” He grinned. 

“Any drugs Jack?” They asked.

“Oh yeah totally.” He said sarcastically. 

“You drink?”

“Nope but my foster dad does.” he shrugged. “Not in a bad way or anything, just has a beer every now and then.” He said fixing his mistake.

“What’s more important to you, school or family.”

“Family. I’d drop anything and everything for my brother.”

“Aww.” They couldn’t help but say. 

“Do you know what we’d do to you if you break her heart?”

“Nope and I don’t plan on finding out.” he grinned. 

“I’m googling more questions.” Sophia said. 

“Oh God.” Katherine laughed..

“Do your parents have any dating rules we should be aware of?” Sophia read. 

“I dunno, you wanna be the one to ask them?” He said with a shrug, at least he could make jokes.

“Oh crap… I’m so sorry I read that without thinking.”

“You’re good don’t worry about it. Only thing they ever said was to bring home someone nice, I did that.” He shrugged.

“What do you like to do for fun?”

“Draw.”

“Would you draw Kat a picture.”

“If she wants yeah.” He shrugged.

“Before Kat how long were you single?”

“Sixteen years.”

“What is the most craziest, wildest thing you have ever done?”

“Uh… run away from a bad foster parent.”

“Did you get caught?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it.”

“You were in a home with Tony right.”

“Hell yeah, that’s my brother right there.” 

“Why’d you get split?”

“Got tired of us I guess… you don’t really know. It’s just a ‘pack your bags and move along’ thing. God I wish I was still with Race- Tony.”

“Why do you call him Race?”

“Cause… when I met him… it was one of my first homes… so I was nine, he was eight and my brother was six. We were kids, Race was talking about how he… nevermind that's his personal story… called him Racetrack after that though.”

“Damn Kat you did good with this one.” They said. 

“Kelly!” He heard. Tony, it was as if you say his name and he appears. 

“Racer! Hey kid.”

“You’re back?”

“Uh huh.” Then he whispered something. 

“Oh good.” Race said. “Crutchie too?”

“Yes Crutchie too you dumbass.” He laughed. Now Katherine knew what Jack had told his friend. 

“I’ve missed you in gym.” Race said, hugging him. It took everything in Jack’s power nt to wince. She could tell. 

“Yeah yeah. Go to class.”

“Fine buzzkill.”

“That’s right.” He grinned. Race went up. 

“Any more questions?”

“Nope you’re good.”

“Cool do I get my results.” He grinned. 

“Yeah, you passed. You’re a good one. But you break her heart and I swear.”

“Don't worry. I won’t.” He said. 

“That’s what they all say?”

“Yeah? Well are ‘they all’ a foster kid who's just looking for some love and validation?” He said in a baby voice giving the lip then grinned. 

“No.”

“Exactly. Tell you what, I do anything wrong, ANYTHING you can beat my ass.”

“Oh the confidence.” They laughed. He kept that grin plastered on. 

“Can we go eat now?” Katherine asked laughing. 

“Of course princess.” He said. 

“Aw!” Her friends said. 

“I like Ace better.” He said.

“Yeah? I like Ace too.” She smiled. 

“Good, so Ace, we can eat.” He grinned. Jack sat next to Davey and across from Katherine.

“So Jack, what about Katherine makes you like her?” Isabella said. He laughed.

“This isn’t gonna stop huh?”

“Nope. Now answer the question.”

“I dunno… she was nice enough to actually talk to me and make me feel welcomed… She gives really good hugs… I feel safer with her. I feel more comfortable than I do at home. She makes me happy.” He shrugged. 

“Aw! Jack!” They said. 

“If you’re just gonna keep sayin ‘aw’ what’s the point of asking questions?” He asked.

“Just to see.”

“Right…”

"Where's one place you've always wanted to go to."

"Like... live in ir visit?"

"Either."

"Santa Fe."

"New Mexico?"

"Yep. Me, Crutchie and Race. Get them outta here. and its so beautiful. Sorry I don't wanna ramble." 

"That's cool." Isabella said. 

“Would your foster dad approve of you and Katherine?” Taylor asked. Jack snorted. 

“Sure.” He said sarcastically. 

“Oh so someones breaking the rules huh?”

“Yep.”

“Just shows how much he cares about her. He’s breaking the rules for her.” Davey said. 

“Yeah.” Jack grinned.

“Would your parents approve of Katherine?”

“Hell yeah. That’s why I go by their rules not his.” 

“I never thought about it like that.”

“And when I’m old enough to take my brother, he’ll go by their rules too, not mine.”

“Why can't your brother stay with your current foster dad? You’d be so young…”

“Cause he’d rather be with me.”

“Yeah but isn’t it better to have a safer environment? Jack you’d be eighteen… how would you get an apartment?”

“I dunno… but trust me he’s better off with me.”

“Alright.” They just agreed. Davey patted his back for comfort knowing Jack didn’t want to think about Crutchie alone with Snyder but the simple touch caused a hiss of pain from Jack.

“Sorry Jackie…”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Oh, I’m free this week… like I can hang out I just have work sometimes.”

“You have a job?”

“Yep. Now I do.” He shrugged.

“You wanna come over my place tomorrow?”

“Yeah sure. I just gotta tell Spotty.” He said. 

“You can meet my little brother, he loves meeting my friends.”

“Yeah? Maybe I like meeting little siblings.” He grinned. They finished lunch and went to the rest of their classes. Jack stayed with Medda during rehearsal. He had some good ideas and Medda shared them. Katherine loved catching Jack’s huge smile while she was singing. Finally her day ended. Jack looked so excited when he was a car that wasn't his. 

"Kath come here!" He smiled. She listened. "Spotty, this is Katherine. Kath, this is Spotty." He smiled.

"Hi nice to meet you." She smiled. 

"You too. Be good to Jackie here okay?"

"Of course." She smiled. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Kath. Bye." Jack hugged her and got in the car. She went to her father. 

"Jack seems happy." Was the first thing he said. 

"He's staying with his friend, he's away from Snyder."

"That's good."

"Yes it is." She said. "Can I go over Davey's tomorrow? Jack's finally allowed to hang out."

"Yes of course." He said. she smiled. They made it home. She talked to him during dinner, did her homework and got herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe happy Jack


	12. Jack

Jack was woken up from a call from Spot.

“Hey Spotty…”

“Pack up I’m on my way.”

“Alright.” He yawned.

“Did Crutchie tell Snyder?”

“Yep. said he had something after school and that he’d take the bus.” 

“Okay. And you said I need to take you to work yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, pack.”

“On it.” He hung up. He threw his clothes in a bag, stole one of Snyder's black polos, Crutchies things and threw on a baseball cap. He could use a new one of those. Spot got there. Jack grinned and went out. 

“Hey Kell, everything okay? Doing better?”

“Yeah…”

“He did it again last night?”

“Yeah…”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No.” 

“Okay. Wanna tell me about your date?” He asked with a grin. Jack just smiled, cheeks turning red. “Jack Kelly you dog” He laughed. 

“Shut up Spot. It was fun… thanks for leavin some money, we got pizza.”

“Good. what did you do after?”

“Watched lion king. Spot… she fell asleep snuggled up on me and… wow…”

“Aww Kelly you’re in love.”

“Loves a big word Spot.”

“I know.” He grinned. They got to his place. Jack unpacked. 

“Hey… thanks for lettin us stay Spotty.”

“Of course Jack. Let's go get your brother, yeah?”

“Yeah.” He smiled. They drove to his school and picked up Crutchie.

**Hey asshole, don’t pick up Crutchie, we got him.**

**Spider:**

**Who’s we.**

**Dunno. Neither of us are home though.**

**Spider:**

**Kelly where the fuck are you.**

**Dunno.**

**Spider:**

**Kelly I will beat the shit out of you.**

**Yeah yeah I know. I’ve heard it before. That’s actually why we’re not home, cause you beat the shit out of me.**

**Spider:**

**Where the fuck are you.**

**Dunno.**

**Spider:**

**I will go to the cops with this Kelly.**

**Ok. “a foster kid run away” you really think the cops would give two shits about us? Go right ahead Snyder.**

**Spider:**

**Why are you being an asshole**

**I dunno. Bye, see ya when I’m all healed up.**

**Spider:**

**You and your brother can’t miss school**

**I’ve been out. I’ll be back. We’re responsable. We gotta be… our foster dad is a drunk.**

**Spider:**

**You little asshole. I’m going to the police and they will find you.**

**Sure. bye.**

He put his phone down and they drove back with Spot. they hung out for a bit and Spot drove Jack to work. Jack gave him a time so he knew when to pick him up. 

“What happened to your face son?” Snyder’s friend asked. Jack forgot he had his makeup on last night.

“Nothing, I'm fine.” 

“Alright. That shirt William’s?”

“Yeah, real big on me sorry.” he said. 

“Don’t apologize, it’s cute you borrowed that.”

_ I stole it. It's not cute.  _

“Yeah but I’ll get my own once I can.” He shrugged. 

“You’re just training today Jack. You up for that?”

“Uh huh. When do I officially start?”

“Soon bud, probably by the end of the week”

“Awesome.” He smiled. Jack was taught everything he needed to know and got the hang of it fast.

“Good job, I’ll tell William how good you are.”

_ Pleaseee do. God I wish I could see his reaction.  _

“Really? Thanks sir.” he smiled. Jack worked for a while and Spot came to pick him up. 

“How was it?”

“He’s gonna tell Snyder how good I am. He’s gonna be pissed.” He smirked. 

“Atta boy Kelly.” Spot grinned. He got them home. Jack and Crutchie sat on Spot’s couch when they got to Spot’s place. They tried to stay up but just fell asleep. Spot picked Crutchie up and carried him to bed. Then Jack, causing Jack to wake up and wince.

“Sorry bud.”

“Why are you carrying me for?” he whined. 

“Listen cranky, you were asleep. Didn’t wanna wake you. You got school. And… eat more. I’m gonna make you lunch. Kid, you're light.”

“Whatever.” He yawned and his head dropped. He was asleep again. He woke up from the cruel alarm and texted Katherine for a bit.

Spot gave them breakfast, packed them lunch and drove them to school. Nineteen and doing a better job than Snyder. Jack knew as soon as he got paid he’d have to take care of Crutchie but for now they were okay. Jack had the best day. Kath’s friends were funny. He was just happy to be back in school and staying with Spot. Staying in afterschool was amazing too. Katherine blew his mind, he could help himself from smiling at her. Then Spot picked him up, to take him to work. Jack actually didn’t mind, sure he was busy but anything is better than Snyder. He didn’t have work the next day so he was free to go to Davey’s. The school day for the most part went by fast. They took the bus back to Davey’s.

“Mom, Dad, Kat is here and so’s my friend Jack.” He called. They came in and greeted them, being super sweet to Jack. Then they heard smaller footsteps. His little brother. Cute kid. 

“Les, this is Jack, be nice.”

“Hey buddy.” Jack said.

“Hi Jack. I’m Les.”

“Well nice to meet ya Les.” He grinned, shaking the smaller boys hand. 

“I like Jack, Davey.”

“Yeah I like Jack too Les.”

“Jack wanna play a game?”

“What kinda game?”

“Mario kart!”

“Geez! I haven’t played that one in forever.”

“Really?”

“Yep! I was probably your age last time I played.”

“Really!?”

“Uh huh!”

“Davey! Kat! Wanna play mario kart too!?” He asked.

“One round.” Davey said. 

“Okay…” He said. Les set up everything, they had four remotes so everyone was able to play. 

“Why haven’t you played Jack?” Les asked. 

“Dave does he know anything?”

“Sorta.”

“Alright, Les, when my mommy and daddy died they took me and my brother and we stay with families or just people… to see if they want to adopt us… some people have fun stuff and some don’t.”

“So the family you’re with now doesn’t have anything?”

“Nope. But it’s alright because I have my brother. Brothers are fun right?”

“Is he older or younger?”

“Younger.”

“Then yeah. He’s fun.” He said getting a chuckle out of Jack.

_ This kids freaking adorable. _

“Is the person you’re with now a girl or boy?”

“Boy.”

“That’s cool… so it’s just three boys.”

“Yep.”

“Is that fun?”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“Well… I mean I miss my real Mommy and Daddy ya know?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“Thanks bud.” He ruffled his hair. 

“Is the guy you're with cool… like do you get to watch movies and eat lots of snacks and have no bedtime?”

“He’s not cool, no… I don’t have a bedtime though. I can go to bed whenever I want, isn't that cool?”

“Yeah I wish I could do that! Is it fun?” 

“Not really. I try to go to bed early.” He shrugged. 

“Really!? Why?”

“He gets a little mean at night…”

“Everyone gets a little mean though.” Les said.

“Not as mean as him buddy.”

“Davey’s mean sometimes.”

“Does Davey hit you?”

“No.”

“So you’re good.” He grinned. 

“He hits you?”

“Sometimes.”

“I’d go to bed too then.”

“Yeah, so would I.” 

“Les, set up the game quit bugging Jack.”

“Sorry Jack.”

“Don’t worry kid, you can ask me questions I don’t care. Just remember to hug your mom, dad and brother okay? Not everyone has that.” Jack smiled. Les hugged his brother. They played Mario kart laughing a lot at each other. Les giggled when Jack would get mad and let a bad word slip. 

They ate dinner there two. Jack without a doubt enjoyed dinner the most. Then Spot came to pick him up.

“Hey Kath you want a ride?” He grinned.

“Sure Jack.” She said. 

“Bye Davey! By Les! Bye Mister and Mrs.Jacobs!” He smiled and came downstairs.

“Spotty you’re drivin Kath home.”

  
  


“Alright.” He shrugged. They both got in the back. Kath leaned on him. They looked at her phone, laughed at somethings, talked about others

“Jack, smile.” She said. He snuggled up closer and smiled. That was a cute one. 

“Can you send that to me?”

“Of course.” She smiled. She put a heart on it and put it on her snapchat. Something Jack wasn’t allowed to have. She sent him the picture though. He smiled. They got her home. She hugged Jack before leaving and he hopped in the front with Spot. 

“Good choice buddy.”

“Thanks Spotty.” He yawned, his phone buzzed. He smiled, expecting a text from Kath, then looked.

**Spider:**

**You’ve been to fucking work?**

**Yep. I’m responsible**

**Spider:**

**Who are you staying with?**

**Not telling.**

**Spider:**

**I will go to the police and say whoever it was kidnapped you.**

**Do it. I dare you. All I gotta do is wipe off my makeup and show them my back. You wanna go to jail Snyder? Cause that's where you’re headed if you do that.**

**Spider:**

**Is that a threat? Wait until I get my hands on you.**

**Is THAT a threat?**

**Spider:**

**Kelly I will kill you**

**Geez DEATH threats on a 16 year old? That’ll look real good won’t it.**

**Spider:**

**Get your ass home Kelly.**

**Home is where the heart is. My heart is with Crutchie. Crutchie ain’t at your shitty apartment so why should I be.**

**Spider:**

**do you find joy in getting beat.**

**Nope but I know you find joy in doing it. Why not try and make my foster dad happy.**

**Spider:**

**You’re a fucking asshole Kelly. You know I will find you. You don’t have many friends.**

Jack sent a picture of him flipping off the camera with a grin. 

**Spider:**

**Whos car are you in**

**Idk**

**Spider:**

**Where is your brother?**

**Home.**

**Did u go to the police yet**

**Spider:**

**Yes. They’re looking for you.**

**Mhm.**

**Spider:**

**You realize how much trouble you’re in? You won’t be able to walk for a while.**

**U know they’ll ask why we ran away right? I can show them this.**

**Spider:**

**They’ll see you’re an asshole.**

**Oh boohoo. We made it HOME I’m going to bed. Night.**

**Spider:**

**You say GOOD night.**

**What’s good about it? Oh yeah. I’m away from you. GOOD night to you too SIR.**

He plugged in his phone and got ready for bed. He changed his lockscreen to he and Kath so he could wake up and smile, but for now, he was curled up with Crutchie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe happy Jack pt2
> 
> don't get used to it tho,,, this is still me we're talking about
> 
> also,,, they closed school for a MONTH and I'm not allowed out of the house so i'm gonna be writing a lot ;)


	13. Katherine

Davey’s house was so much fun. Jack was an absolute sweetheart with his parents. They told him he was always welcome to stay with them if there was any trouble and you could just tell how grateful he was. And the way he acted with Les. He dealt with his traumas so maturly to talk with a kid and it was adorable. Then the car ride home, he’s a good hugger. He just held her tight and snuggled in. Then their picture, she couldn’t stop looking at it. He was so cute, that smile, if something could literally melt your heart, hers was gone. She made it her lockscreen so he could just see it all the time. She got to class early. Everyone was standing in the hallway. Next thing she knew there was just a hug. Jack.

“Hey” He said sweetly. 

“Hey,” She said then turned to hug him back. Then we had to go in for class. Boring as usual. For electives they weren’t together either, but he waited for her so they could walk to lunch together. 

“So Jack, what’s your ideal first date?” Taylor asked. 

“Not again.” He laughed. “I dunno… what we did was pretty awesome so I guess that.”

“How old do you want to be when you get married?”

“Twelve. Missed the deadline.” He said sarcastically. 

“Do you want kids?”

“Hell yeah I do.” He smirked. 

“How many kids do you want?”

“One hundred and twelve." he continued the sarcasm

“Sons or daughters.”

“Both would be nice, especially if I'm gettin one hundred and twelve.”

“What would you name them?”

“What are these questions? I'm not having a baby at sixteen.” He laughed. 

“You like sports?”

“Hell yeah I like sports.”

“You play any?”

“No. I used to though.”

“What sport?”

“Baseball.”

“What position?”

“Pitcher or right field.” He shrugged. 

“Why’d you stop?”

“My parents died.” He said so bluntly. 

“Oh…”

“Quit getting so uncomfortable about it. It’s okay. I grieved. I miss them and I will never stop missing them but I’m okay.” He said so calmly. 

“Hey new kid.” They heard. Oscar and Morris, School bullies Jack didn’t need to meet. 

“The names Jack, Jack Kelly, not new kid.” He said. He could tell they were bullies, and judging by the grin on his face, he didn’t seem to care.

“Did we ask?”

“Nah, but I provided. You’re welcome.” He sarcastically smiled. “What about you?”

“Oscar.”

“Morris.” 

Jack bursted out laughing.

“Something funny?”

“Yeah actually. I don’t think I’ve heard the names Oscar _or_ Morris in forever. The fuck is this? The eighteen nineties?” 

_He’s gonna get himself killed talking like that but my god he’s funny. I love him. Woah… ‘love him’?_

“Where the fuck did a foster kid get that confidence.”

“Ouch. Had to sink that low huh? That’s my only flaw? Being a foster kid?”

“Yes, show’s your parents didn’t want you.”

“My parents got into a really bad car crash. Mom died on the spot and dad in the hospital. You sure I’m a foster kid only because they didn’t want me?” He was still so calm. He hadn’t told anyone that part yet, poor Jack. Katherine was convinced if she was him she’d completely flip out. 

“Can you leave him alone?” She finally said something.

“Aw you need your girlfriend to protect you? Pulitzer, you know he’s using you right? He’s poor as shit and suddenly starts dating Joseph Pulitzer's kid.”

“Shut the fuck up, asshole!” He said. That was his breaking point, not his parents,not being made fun of for being a foster kid… being accused of dating Katherine for money. 

“Jack… relax I know that’s not true. They’re trying to get under your skin.” She said. 

“It’s the truth Pulitzer.” Morris said.

“No it isn't. Leave him be.”

“So Kelly, how’s your new pretend dad?” Morris said. 

“Good thing it’s pretend.” He gave a sarcastic smile.

“Oh wow Kelly’s a real asshole huh? Someones nice enough to take you in and that’s what you say?”

“Someones nice enough to take us in for the money. Sorry I’m not exactly leaping for joy about that one.”

“Why so negative?”

“Cause I’m a foster kid.” He said in a mocking tone. “I hope you two realize you ain’t gettin anywhere picking on me. I’ve been in really bad homes before… got the shit beat out of me. You two have no effect just picking on me.”

“So we gotta beat the shit out of you?”

“If I can handle a grown ass man at twelve I think I can handle two string beans at sixteen.”

“Asshole.”

“Asshole? You started picking on be for being a foster kid. That’s fucked up and kinda pathetic. I think I can call you a string bean and you’ll live.”

“This isn’t over Kelly.”

“I bet. Go home and google better comebacks cause ‘foster kid’ ain’t gettin you far.” He said. They stormed off. 

“Jack doesn’t give two shits. Oh my god.”

“Nope. What are they gonna do? Tell on me? ‘Jack called me a string bean after we made fun of him for being a foster kid and said his parents didn’t want him’” He mocked them. 

“How’d you handle it so well?”

“I mean, I wasn’t kidding… I’ve been in rough homes. The hell are two teenagers gonna do to me that a grown up hasn’t.”

“Oscar and Morris aren’t afraid to fight though…”

“Who said I am?” He grinned.

“Don’t, you’ll get in trouble then they’ll involve your foster dad.”

“I know. That's why I’m not going to.” He shrugged. Katherine leaned on him. “You know I-I’m not using you… I just really like you a lot… I’ve liked you since I met you… even though it was only a week ago… I-I didn’t even know you were-”

“Relax, I know Jack. They’re just jerks.”

“Yeah…” Lunch ended. They got through the rest of the school day. Katherine walked out with Jack. 

“Why are there cops here?” She asked. 

“Cause you’re so cute it’s a crime.” He smirked. 

“Nice one.”

“Thank you.” He grinned. Then one of the cops started talking. 

“We’re looking for Jack Kelly.” He said. Katherine’s heart stopped.

_He definitely didn’t do anything illegal… he’s not going to jail. Crap. they’re taking him back to Snyder. That’s worse than jail._

He pulled up his hood.

“Hurry up.” He said. 

“Jack… they’ll be here everyday until they find you.”

“I-I can’t go back Kath…” He sounded scared. “There's Spot... I gotta go” He said. 

“Bye, be safe.” She hugged him. He nodded. He got inside that car so fast. She went to her dad. 

“Why are the police here?”

“They’re looking for Jack.”

“Is he safe?”

“Yep… for now at least.” She said. 

“Okay, that’s good…” She went home, did the usual and got a face time for Jack. 

“Hi angel.” He smiled. Gosh he was cute.

“Hi cuddle bug. How are you?”

“Good.”

“Hey Jack can you help me with homework!?” Crutchie called. 

“Yeah sure.” He called. “Wanna watch me be the best big brother ever.” He teased. 

“Sure Jack.” She laughed. He helped his brother. Then went back to the bed. 

“I’m sorry everything with Oscar and Morris happened today.”

“Kath, I don’t care. I deal with Snyder, that's way worse than two lowlifes who have nothing better to do.” He shrugged. “Can’t wait for tomorrow, if they thought string bean was the worst I got just wait.” He grinned. She smiled. When she met him she thought he would just be nervous, shy and quiet al, but she couldn’t have been more wrong. He was a witty, cocky loudmouth who also could be a total sweetheart and she loved it. He had to go so he could shower. 

“Night Ace, see you tomorrow.” he gave that adorable smile before hanging up. She got herself to sleep shortly after with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there may be a lot of double headers for the next month lol.
> 
> but,,, now we got cops, Oscar and Morris in the mix and Jack's just a total wise ass so this will be fun.


	14. Jack

He got in Spot’s car.

“Get outta here.”

“Why?”

“Cops are looking for me…”

“Oh Christ kid…” He said and drove off. 

“Hey Crutchie.” Jack smiled at his brother.

“Hey Jackie…” He said.

“Good day for the most part?” Spot asked

“Yeah. Spotty you shoulda seen me. There’s these two bullies and like… they thought they could get under my skin. But they didn’t. Sure as hell got under theirs though”

“Were you a jackass?”

“Absolutely.” 

“Atta boy.”

“Jack you’re gonna get yourself killed you know?” Crutchie laughed.

“Yeah I know. But hey if I’m goin down, I’m goin down making myself laugh.”

“That’s one way of looking at it.” Spot laughed. Jack grinned. “Listen, I hope you two like mac and cheese cause we’re gonna be having that for a while.”

“Awesome.” They said. Spot got them home. Jack was able to facetime Katherine, which he loved. Spot’s place was so much better than Snyders. Jack couldn’t help but be worried for tomorrow. What if they found him? What if they found Crutchie? What if they found both of them? They won’t stop until they do. And he had work. It would be so easy to find him at work. All of the boys showered and got ready for bed. 

“Spotty?” Jack asked.

_ you sound like a baby. _

“What’s up bud?”

“What if they find us… they’re gonna be at work tomorrow… we’re gonna get caught.” 

“It’s one of those talks? Sit down kid.” He said. Jack listened. 

“Look buddy… we’re trying… but so are the cops. They don’t know the situation at your apartment. You can tell them sure… but-”

“But then I lose Crutchie.”

“Yeah…”

“What do I do Spotty?”

“Jack, that's up to you kiddo.”

“Snyder’s gonna kill me.” He teared up, fighting so hard to hold it in.

“Let it out Jack, holdin it in ain’t gonna do nothing good. Just gonna pile it up and it’ll all come out at the same time. You don’t wanna put yourself through that do ya?” 

“No…”

“So get the waterworks going. It’s okay.” He said. 

“Snyder is gonna actually kill me.” He said, tears ran down. 

“There you go bud, keep talking I’m right here,”

“Spotty… I ain’t even getting beat but everything still hurts…. And not like a bruise…”

“I know Jackie, I know.”

“Make it stop…” he pleaded.

“I can’t buddy… trust me, if I could, I would.” He said squeezing Jack in a much needed hug. 

“Spot I’m gonna die.”

“Knock it off. No you’re not.”

“B-but Snyder… he’s so mad at me right now… Spot I’m fucked.” He said no burying his face in Spot’s red hoodie. 

“No… because they’re gonna ask why you ran. Now you may not admit he hits you but… they might find out.”

“Then I lose my fucking brother!” he cried through muffled sobs. “Either way I’m screwed Spot! Why can’t I just be happy…” He said breaking Spot’s heart. 

“Hey buddy… it’s okay. It will work out. Everything happens for a reason.”

“Wanna watch Step Brothers kid? You like that movie…”

“I wanna go to bed, Spot.”

“Not when you’re upset like this. One episode of the Office? Would that help?”

“Probably…” He said.Spot put one on. After a little bit Jack started to laugh. Spot then got him to bed. 

“Hey… I’m proud of you buddy. You’re real brave. Get some sleep now okay?”

“Mhm.” He said. 

_ Did you hear that? “I’m proud of you buddy.” Proud. Spot’s proud. You did good Kelly. _

Jack woke up ready for his next day of school. He knew this could be a good day or a bad day but time would have to tell.

Once he saw Katherine all his worries went away. He hugged her. 

“Hey Jack… everything okay?”

“Yeah… I guess.”

“Jack, why were the cops looking for you yesterday.” Someone said.

“Cause I commited a felony.” 

“Stop joking like that people are going to take you seriously.” She said. He grinned. Next thing he knew he was shoved against a locker. Oscar and right behind him Morris. Jack grinned. 

“Hi boys. Didja google anything? Lemme guess ‘little orphan annie’” He smirked. 

“You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah.”

“Why were the cops looking for you?”

“I killed multiple people. That's why I’m always in and out of foster homes” He grinned. Katherine laughed. 

“Bet you stole something.”

“I think I stole your dignity yesterday.”

“Asshole.”

“Is that all you can say?” He grinned as the teacher came out.

“Oscar, Morris, leave the poor kid alone.” He said they got off.

“Thank you sir.” Jack smiled.

“What you say sir to make yourself look like an angel?”

“I say sir because I had a foster dad who beat the life outta me if I called him anything different. Nice try though.”

_ Had? You HAD a foster dad who did that? Yeah okay. You wish you HAD one. _

Katherine hugged him. He smiled. They went to class. Easy day for the most part. Jack and Race were absolute maniacs in gym. Then they went to walk out. Jack pulled up his hood seeing the cop car again. Race stuck by his side. Davey wasn’t there, he had a question for a teacher. They walked out trying to be as fast as possible. Jack saw Oscar and Morris, he could tell they were up to no good. 

“Hey officer, you’re looking for Jack Kelly right?” He heard. 

“Shit.” He muttered. Next thing he knew there was a cop next to him. 

“No more kid, lets go.”

“No stop! You can’t take him.” Race begged.

“Kid ran away from home, we have to take him back.”

Jack turned to face Oscar and Morris. “Fuck you” he mouthed flipping them off. 

“Don’t get mad at them kid. They did a good job.”

“Can I just go? If I ran away isn’t it obvious I don’t wanna be home. I was fine. Happiest I’ve been in a while actually.”

“Be nice Jack. Your foster dad was worried sick.”

_ No he wasn’t. _

“Good.” 

“Knock it off kid, he was nice enough to take you in.”

“Yeah so he can get money every month.”

“Not everyone is like that.”

“I know.” 

“Get in the car kid.” Jack smirked. He saw Katherines friends and Davey. 

“Hey Dave! Isabella! Taylor! Look at my sick ride!”

They ran over.

“What happened.”

“Going to jail.”

“Not funny.”

“Taking me back home. Even though I was fine.”

“What about your brother?” Davey asked. He knew what he was doing.

“Yeah? What about my brother?”

“We have guys at his school.”   
  


“So? I walked past you yesterday… so did he.”

“And we caught you this time. Car Kelly.”

_ Actually… Oscar and Morris caught me. _

“Fine, fine. Bye guys. See ya.”

“Bye Jack.” They said. The cop shut the door. 

“Why’d you run kid.”

“Cause I hate the apartment.”

“Why’s that?”

_ Say it. _

“I dunno.”

_ Idiot. _

“There's no reason? You just wanted to get out?”

“Sure…”

“You can tell us, kid.”

“When are we gettin my brother?”

“Jack you’re not seeing your brother for a while.”

“Can we go to my buds house so I can get my stuff?”

“So you were staying with a friend?”

“Yep and I’d really like it if I could continue staying with that friend.”

“Well you can’t. Next time ask for permission.”

“Why? So I can get screamed at? I’ll pass.” He said. The cops looked very satisfied with that answer. 

“Does he yell a lot Jack?”

“I dunno.”

“Are you scared of him?”

“No…”

“Does he hit you?”

Jack was dead silent.

“Jack, has he ever hit you.”

No answer again. 

“Does he hit your brother?”

“No.”

“So only you?”

“I never said he did.”

“Ah, so does he? Listen kid, we’re going to find out by the end of today anyway.”

“That's a threat?” He said, obviously joking, getting one of them to chuckle.

“Listen Jack, you can tell us. We won’t give you back to him…”

“Okay but then, hypothetically, my brother and I get split up. Can I just see my brother… please?” 

“We still don’t know if they got your brother.”

“Am I allowed on my phone?”

“Yes kid,” he said. Jack took it out.

**Please tell me you got Crutchie**

**Shorty:**

**Yeah I did. Are you okay?**

**Headed to jail my guy.**

**Shorty:**

**Jack, seriously.**

**Spotty, I’m in a police car. I’m gonna be fine. Just keep Crutchie safe.**

**Shorty:**

**I will.**

“So Jack, tell us about Charlie.”

“He’s the best.”

“So you two are close?”

“Yep.”

“Ever fight?”

“Nah.” They got to the police station. Jack still had not a care in the world. Not yet anyway, that would change soon. Snyder was there. 

_ Lord have mercy on my soul. _

“Jack my boy.” He hugged the child. 

_ Oh so you do know my name. But you only say it to make yourself seem innocent. And smart move on the hug. You KNOW where it hurts.  _

“You had me worried sick, where were you?”

“Spot’s house.” He quietly admitted. He had no other choice. 

“Is that where Charlie is?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Give the nice police men the address Jack.”

“Is Spot gonna be in trouble?”

“No.” he said. Jack gave the address.

“Jack, I have good news for you.” Snyder said. 

“What’s that sir?”

“I just signed the adoption papers.”

_ Holy fucking shit I’m gonna be sick.  _

“Oh wow… really sir?”

“Yes. Don’t worry, didn’t make you change your last name”

_ Good. I’ll never be a fucking Snyder.  _

“Crutchie too?”

“Didn’t sign the papers for him yet, don’t worry though, he’ll still be with us.” 

“Can we go?” Jack asked the cop. The cop looked at Jack with symphony. 

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah…”

“Are you sure… you just ran away and said you wanted to be at your friends house. Now you want to go back.”

“I’m a teenager, I make no sense.” He said.

“Fine Jack, but we’ll be back to check those living conditions.”

“Yes sir.” He said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed Snyder out. 

“You’re mine.” The man darkly laughed at the boy. 

“Why” He whined. He didn’t care that he sounded like a little kid. 

“To teach you a goddamn lesson. You’re mine Kelly. You belong to me.”

“No I don’t. I just ran away from you and I’ll do it again. I don’t belong to you. I never have and I never will.”

“Legally you can’t deny you belong to me.”

“So I’ll break the fucking law. Why didn’t you take Crutchie too!”

“Because I still want money.”

“You have a job.”

“So do you. Speaking of which I need to get you there. Don’t expect your life to be fun. I will make the next two years a living hell for you.”

“Already is.” He muttered. 

“Can you just drop me off at work.”

“That's where we’re going.” Jack went to work miserable but he hid it well. Then Snyder picked him up. 

“Ah, my son.”

“Do not call me your fucking son. I don’t care about what papers you signed. I’m not your son.” 

“Change your attitude.”

“Dad’s don’t beat their kids! Dads don’t drag their kid into the bedroom and make them do stuff! I’m not your fucking son!” No answer. Jack knew he was in trouble once they made it home.

“You’re a fucking idiot Jack. What did you think was going to happen? You thought running would do anything? Idiot.”

“Just get it over with.” He whined.

“I’m not going to hit you.”

“Why?”

“Did you hear them? They’re coming to see if this place is good. You and your brother are cleaning. 

“Yes sir.”

“Go to bed asshole.” He said. Jack went to sleep. Crutchie hugged him.

“Go to bed.” He said. Crutchie listened. Jack made a group chat, him,Davey, Race and Katherine.

**I’m gonna fucking die.**

**Davey:**

**What ended up happening?**

**Racer:**

**You okay Jackie?**

**Ace:**

**Hey, this will all work out Jack.**

**He fucking signed the adoption papers. For only me. So now I fucking belong to him and i still have a risk of losing my brother.**

**Racer:**

**He fucking what?**

**Davey:**

**Jack. You can still get out. Please get out.**

**I’m scared.**

**Ace:**

**Jack, I know this is really scary and hard to deal with but, go to bed okay? Your mind is not in the right space right now. Go to sleep, we’ll see you tomorrow. I promise you it will be better.**

**Ok. thanks Kath.**

**Night you guys.**

**Davey:**

**Night Jackie**

**Racer:**

**Night. love ya Cowboy. I’ll see you tomorrow.**

**Ace:**

**Night Jack, rest well <3**

He put down his phone and cuddled with his brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you the happiness wouldn't last...


	15. Katherine

Katherine went to school early, making sure she got there early waiting for Jack. He came in looking absolutely miserable. She hugged him. 

“Jack I am so sorry.”

“Not your fault sweetheart.” He said. 

“Did he hurt you?”

“He didn’t hit me no. Hurt me yes. Nothing hurts more than knowing you belong to someone you hate.”

“You don’t BELONG to him.”

“Yeah I do. I tried convincing myself otherwise but… there's no point. I’m his.”

“Jack no…”

“Denyin it won’t help me Kath.”

“I don’t want you to think like that Jack.” She frowned. Oscar and Morris came over, Jack saw.

“Fuck you.” Jack said.

“Aw is Kelly sad the police found him for running away.” Oscar said. 

“Why’d you run?” Morris added to the taunting.

“Cause I did.”

“Idiot.”

“Leave me alone.” 

“Oh so Kelly doesn’t have a comeback now huh?”

“I just got fucking adopted will you leave me alone!?” 

“And he’s upset about that. What an idiot.” Morris said. Jack rolled his eyes. The teacher came out. 

“Kelly be grateful someone wanted you. No one likes taking teenagers anyway.” Oscar said. 

“Oscar Delancey! You leave him alone.”

“Jack’s being very ungrateful.”

“Oscar, are you a foster kid?”

“No-”

“So you have no idea what he’s going through. Leave him alone. Everyone inside, Jack, stay here.”

“Can Kath stay…”

“If you want her to.”

“I do.” He said.

“What happened Jack?”

“My foster dad adopted me yesterday. I-I don’t like the idea of adoption, makes me feel like a dog or something… kinda like he owns me instead of like… I dunno…”

“Ah I see. Well Jack… if it makes you feel better it means he loves you. Do you think people just adopt dogs for no reason? It’s because they want something to love.”

“But he doesn’t love me.” He blurted out.

“Hey, hey.” Katherine hugged him.

“Jack, is there any adult in the building you want to talk to?”

“Mrs.Medda.” 

“Go talk to her, Katherine, go with him, you’re both two very intelligent students, you can catch up without one lesson.” He said. They went down. He knocked on the door.

“Come in.” She called. Then saw who it was, and how upset he looked. “What happened baby?”

“Snyder adopted me.” He teared up. “And everyone keeps telling me it's good or it’s because he loves me. B-but it's not. He did it to teach me a lesson. He did it so I know I belong to him. And he didn’t adopt Crutchie and-” now there were tears. “I just wanna go back to Spot.” 

“Jack, you need to get out of there…”

“I can’t! I’d lose EVERYTHING and they’d be like ‘why didn’t you say anything before you got adopted’ ‘you just don’t want to be adopted don’t lie’ I’m so stupid.” He was having a full breakdown. 

“Jack, you are not stupid. Don’t think like that.” Medda told him. 

“Ace…” He looked at Katherine all teary eyed. She bent down to hug him.

“Jack, this will all be okay. I promise you.”

“But it’s not okay now. It sucks now.”

“And you’re completely entitled to have those feelings.” 

“A-And I’m in for the beating of my life…”

“Why?”

“Cause I ran away, I was being an asshole while texting him, I could have gotten him thrown in jail. He’s gonna kill me.”

“Why hasn’t he done it yet?”

“Cause people are comin to make sure the apartment is safe.” His phone buzzed. 

“I’m going home early.”   
  


“Why!?”

“I gotta clean the whole apartment… part one of my punishment. Hey Mrs. Medda… you do the school plays, think I’d be a good Annie. Little curly hair orphan who’s gotta clean? Check.” He managed a smirk through the tears. 

“Yes Jack.” she chuckled. “Now calm down, you don’t want him to see you crying.”

“Nope.” He said wiping his eyes with his sleeve. 

“Tell you what Jack, you can paint until he gets here.”

“Even with my hand in the cast?”

“Yes.”

“Thanks Mrs.Medda.” He smiled.

“What do you want me to paint?”

“Just paint your heart out. Not for me.” She said. He smiled and got right to work. Santa Fe, they could tell. Medda got a phone call. 

“Jack, you’re going home.” She said. He nodded and got up. “Be safe.” She said. He nodded. 

“Come here.” Katherine said. He listened. She licked her finger and whipped Jack's cheek. “You had paint on you.”

“Thanks.” He smiled. “Wanna walk me out, Meet the asshole himself.”

“Do you want me to walk you out?”

“Sorta.” He shrugged.

“So then let's go.” She said. They walked to the office. She saw the man.

_ He just LOOKS evil. How’d he end up getting Jack and Crutchie... _

“There he is. My newly adopted son.” Snyder said. Jack cringed. “And you are?”

“I’m Katherine… Jack’s um…”

“Date.” Jack grinned.

“Yes.” She said.

“Ah I see, are you being good to my boy?”

_ He’s not yours. Don’t say ‘my boy’.  _

“I don’t know… I think so,”

“Jack is she?”

“Yep. Better than most people I know.” He shrugged. Kath and Snyder both knew what he meant. “Race and Albert ain’t being good to me most of the time.” He said to play it off, but the message was well received. 

“Let's go kid.” He said to Jack. 

“Bye Kath.” He hugged her. 

“Bye Jack… nice to meet you Mr.Snyder.” She said. 

“Nice to meet you too, mrs…”

“Pulitzer.”

“Like Joseph Pulitzer?”

“That’s my father, yes.” She forced a smile. She saw Jack smirk. 

“I see. Well, I need to get Jack home. Goodbye.” He said. 

“Bye, see you tomorrow Jack.”

“Yep. see ya tomorrow.” He smiled. 

For the rest of the day all she could think about how scary that man was. He just looked like a monster. She couldn’t imagine how Jack felt at twelve or how Crutchie felt at nine being sent to live with a man looking like that. She couldn’t wait to just go home. She told her father all about the interaction. How the man froze for a second when he learned who’s daughter she was, how Jack smirked with pride as if he finally won against Snyder. All of it. She then decided it would be smart to text Jack, make sure he’s safe. 

**Hey Jack, are you okay? How’d everything go?**

No answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if you can tell but I'm really enjoying writing this and its getting me through having to stay inside lol.
> 
> Jack's in a lot of trouble though,,, sorry to leave ya like this


	16. Jack

“Fucking Pulitzer’s kid!? You’re dating Pulitzer’s kid!?” He said shoving Jack in the car.  
  


“Y-yeah… why do you know him or something?”

“He’s rich Kelly. He could ruin us if you do anything stupid.”

“Well I won’t. I like Kath! She likes me! And he’s nice so-”

“You’ve MET him!?”

“I went to her house, remember!? Probably not because you were wasted...”

“I’m going to beat the shit out of you, do you understand that?”

“Fucking do it. Right now. I dare you. Right before someone comes over, just beat the SHIT out of me.”

“You’re a wise ass. That won’t get you anywhere in life.”

“Beating the shit out of your foster kid doesn’t get you anywhere either.” 

“You’re not my foster kid anymore. You’re my adopted son.”

“Fuck off.”

“How was school”

“I’m getting bullied now so I’m assuming that makes you happy.”

“Good. maybe they’ll teach you a lesson.” 

“Fuck off.” They got back to the apartment.

“Clean.”

“Yes sir.” He said. Jack cleaned the whole house, now it actually looked decent. 

“Still smells like booze… you got air freshener?”

“Bathroom.” 

“Yes sir.” He said. He grabbed it and sprayed it in every room. 

“Go make yourself look presentable.” He said. 

“Yes sir” He said and changed into what he wore for his date with Katherine, he also combed his hair and gelled it to the side. Snyder left to go pick up Crutchie, Jack made their room look better by hanging up some of his drawings. 

Snyder got home with Crutchie. 

“Woah… good job Jack…” Crutchie smiled. 

“Yep…” He said. Next thing they knew they were getting looked at. 

“Only one bed? For two boys?”

“We’re getting Jack a new bed since he’s growing, he’s been on the couch.”

“Is that true Jack?”

“Yes sir.” He said

“Excited for a new bed?”

“Yes sir.” He smiled. 

“How's the couch?”

“Comfortable.” He faked a laugh. They checked out everything.

“Keep drawing Jack, you’re talented.”

“Thank you. I will.” He smiled. 

“William, you’re good. Enjoy your new forever home Jack.”

“Thanks sir.” He said. The door shut. Jack knew he was in trouble. The man just started drinking, more and more. 

“KELLY.” He heard. He ran into the room, too scared not to listen

The man pinned him to the wall. 

“I’ve waited days for this you little asshole.” Then punched him in the gut. Jack fell to the floor. The kicks started. Snyder didn’t stop until he knew for a fact Jack wouldn’t be able to move too fast. He then lifted Jack up so he could stand. 

“Will you ever run away from me again?”

“Yes. totally.” He said. The man smashed the nearest glass bottle over Jack’s head. “Ow! Asshole!” He said. The man started beating Jack again. 

“Will you EVER run away from me again?” He said after the second round. Jack felt like he was in danger. He could tell by looking at the man this was not safe. For once he was actually in fear for his life. He’s always told everyone the man would never actually kill him, now he wasn’t so sure.

“Yes! If you keep doing-” Jack felt pain he’s never felt before, pain he couldn’t describe. He screamed. He screamed louder than he’s ever been. He looked down, blood, lots of it. Snyder stabbed him with a giant shard of glass from the bottle. He laid Jack on the floor. 

“Don’t go anywhere.” The man said and left. 

“CRUTCHIE!” He screamed. “HELP!” Crutchie came as fast as he could.

“Jack!”

“Call someone.” He sobbed. “Crutchie it hurts!” He screamed. Crutchie picked up the phone. 

“S-Spot Race and Albert.” He sobbed. 

“Jack, you need a doctor.”

“I said call fucking Spot, Albert and Race!” He screamed. Crutchie listened.

“Spot! Spot we need help! Get Al and Race and come over hurry please!” a pause. “Snyder stabbed Jack! Please!” a new pause. “O-Okay... yeah… see you Spot. I will… I love you.”

“Spot’s getting them and coming.”

“Kath… get Kath.”

“Jack you need a doctor… please”

Jack just screamed again. Crutchie called Katherine. 

“Katherine… it's Crutchie… h-he stabbed Jack… please come over…” pause. “Okay… thank you… see you soon.” Spot got there with the boys. 

“HOLY SHIT.” They said. Jack kept sobbing. 

“Jack I told you! I told you if you stay in this house you’re going to die. You don’t wanna listen though do you!” Spot sounded angry, the boys knew he was just scared though.

_Spot now is not the fucking time for an I told you so moment. holy shit it hurts so bad._

“Stop fucking yelling at me! I can’t fucking breathe!” He screamed. 

“Did you call a doctor!?”

“No-”

“Crutchie, call a doctor.”

“No!” Jack yelled. 

“Shut up! Yes.” Spot said. “Jack, like it or not this is your last day in this house.”

“I’m not going back into the-”

“Shut up Jack. Stop talking, you're wasting your breath.” 

Katherine got there too. 

“Jack oh my God!” She said. Jack kept crying. 

“Ace it hurts.” He cried. She ran her finger through his hair trying to calm him down.

“Hey… yeah, my buddy was stabbed… Yes he’s still awake. Yes please send someone… Do what? You sure? Yeah we got a towel. Okay thank you.” Spot said into the phone.

“Spotty… I-I can’t…” His eyes began to shut. 

“Hey… stay with me buddy. I gotta do something. Race, get me a towel and a washcloth.”

“Okay…” He ran off. 

“Jack… this is gonna hurt like a motherfucker but I need you to get through it okay?”

“Okay…”

“You might pass out okay?”

“Okay.” He said. Race came back. Spot rolled up the washcloth. 

“Open your mouth Jackie.” He said. Jack listened. “Bite down on this.” Jack did as told. “Al, hold him down. Please.”

“Why-”

“Cause if he moves he’s gonna kill himself” He said. Albert swallowed and looked at Jack. He did as Spot said. Spot put his hand on the glass. Jack screamed. Thank God it was muffled.

“ALBERT GET OFF! SPOT IT HURTS!” Just because it was muffled didn’t mean it wasn’t heart breaking. Jack wouldn’t stop moving, desperately trying to escape Alberts grasp but failing. He also began violently kicking. He wanted out. 

“Race, get his legs.” Spot said, Race did as told.

“Jack, you have to stop. I need to get this out. If you keep moving I can’t-”

“SPOT IT HURTS!”

“I know buddy… I know it does. Just stop though. Listen, once it's out you’re going to pass out and when you wake up you’ll be better okay? Ready?” He said gently and put his hand on the glass again. Jack let out the most heart wrenching scream. 

“SPOT STOP!” He sobbed. Spot concluded that the gag only made it worse. Jack was struggling so much more. “YOU’RE MAKING IT WORSE! PLEASE STOP! RACER, ALBO GET OFF OF ME PLEASE! SPOTTY YOU’RE HURTING ME!” The last plea broke the oldest boy's heart, but Spot did what he needed to do. He then took the towel and put pressure on the wound. 

"You did good Jackie, really good. You're so brave buddy. Good job..." Spot said trying to comfort poor Jack who kept crying or screaming that it hurts.

“Katherine help him out! He’s your almost boyfriend!” Race said.

“Jack hey-” Katherine started, one last scream and he was unconscious. The ambulance got there. No one really knew what happened so they couldn’t tell them. It took a while and a lot of blood was lost but they wrapped up Jack. The doctors told them the shard didn’t go too far so Jack could go home.

“Crutchie, text the asshole and tell him you two are staying with me.” Spot said.

“Okay.”

“Kat, I’ll take you home okay? Alb, get in the trunk, Race in the front. Crutchie and Kat keep Jack in between you two.” He said. They all nodded. He dropped off Katherine first. Albert then crawled to the middle row. 

“Spot… Snyder said he’s picking us up.” Crutchie said. 

“Like I’d let him.” He said. Jack woke up. “Hey buddy… how are you?”

“Spotty… I-I”

“Relax buddy. Rest.” he said.He got Albert home, then Race. Then he got the boys home. He had to carry Jack again. Knock on the door. Spot answered. Snyder.

“Get out.”

“Give me the boys.”

“You fucking stabbed one of them. I’ll pass.”

“Give me my son.” He said. Spot laughed.

“Your son!? Don’t ever call those kids your sons.”

“Conlon, I adopted Jack yesterday-”

“To make him miserable. That doesn’t make him your son. You know cops are getting involved right? You can’t cover this one up.”

“Yes I can.” He said. Jack dragged himself into the room unaware what was happening. 

“Spot… my head hurts.” he said rubbing his eyes, he then looked up to see the man who just caused him so much pain. 

“Jackie, get water and go back to your brother.” He said. Jack nodded.

“Kelly, get your ass over here you’re going home.”

“You’re gonna hurt me again…”

“Kelly, I’m not fucking kidding. Get your brother we’re leaving.”

“Jack, I swear to god if you-”

“Stop! Stop yelling at me! Both of you! I have a headache Jesus Christ!” He grabbed a water bottle and went back to the room.

“Conlon, I will call the police and say you kidnapped them.”

“What for the second time in a week? I’ll say you fucking stabbed Jack. Why the hell are we having a custody battle right now? I’m nineteen, I’m not raising the kids, but neither are you that's for damn sure.”

“And what, you’re going to put them back in the system. Good luck having Jack like you once they’re split up.”

“I love that kid to death but him being safe is more important than if he likes me or not.” He said. 

Jack and Crutchie had been listening to the whole fight once it got loud. It wasn’t really avoidable. Jack got tired and went to bed, praying this was all a nightmare.

“Boys, let's go, gotta get you two to social services. That’s where your friend wants you!” Snyder called. 

“Jack’s asleep.” Crutchie called. They heard a thud and then the door opened Snyder threw Jack over his shoulder and dragged Crutchie out. 

“Don’t take these boys ever again.” He said kicking Spot who was on the floor.. 

“Get off of-” Snyder shut the door and hurried. Jack woke up in the car. 

“You’re going to school tomorrow. What happened is not affecting your education.”

Jack was now too nervous to talk back or disagree. 

“Yes sir.” He said. The man got them to the apartment and made them go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so... that happened.
> 
> sorry Jackie :(


	17. Katherine

She ran inside and started crying to her father. She couldn’t get the sight of Jack bleeding out of her head. He told her he had to get involved now. Jack almost died. It didn’t matter what he wanted, he needed to be safe. 

“But dad he-”

“Katherine, he almost died. I understand he’s scared to lose his brother and you’re scared for him but his safety is more important. He’s sixteen years old, he can’t be in these situations.”

“What if he ends up with someone bad again…”

“We get him OUT again. Go to bed sweetheart. Check up on him tomorrow.” She nodded.

_ Jack almost died. _

Katherine arrived at school the next day waiting for class. She turned to see Jack Kelly himself struggling to walk over, arm clutched over where the wound is. He’d been able to play off and hide injuries but this one, he looked like he was in pain. He looked like he needed to be home. 

_ Why is he here? _

He was in the outfit he had on the day he transferred. His hoodie was probably three sizes too big and baggy sweats, he was hurt, he wanted to be as comfortable as he could be.

_ Was he hurt the day I met him?  _

“Help.” He begged. Hearing him ask for help was scary, he knew he was hurt. He knew this was bad.

“Why are you here!?” She asked. 

“Snyder made me…” 

“But Spot-”

“He took us away from Spot. Kath I’m sc-… we’re gonna call someone okay? I-I can’t do it alone. Promise you’ll help me call?”

_ Jack, just say you’re scared. It’s okay. _

“About…”

“Yeah.”

“I promise. You’re so brave…” 

“Don’t make me change my mind… Davey and Racer have to be there too… i-in Meddas room…”

“Okay Jack. For elective?”

“Uh huh.” He texted their group chat.

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Race and Dave, come to Meddas third period…**

**Davey:**

**No problem. Why?**

**Tony:**

**Deal.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**We’re calling… me and Crutchie can’t be there anymore.**

**Tony:**

**It took you to get stabbed to realize that one? Better late than never I guess. I’ll be there Jack.**

“Hey Kelly!” He heard. Oscar and Morris.

“Leave him alone. He had a long night.” She said.

“How would you know? Were you with him?”

“Yes-”

“Wow… with him all night and you’ve known him for less than two weeks.”

“Not like that asshole,” Jack said.

“So what happened, why were you up all night Kelly?” Morris pushed him against the lockers. He winced. 

“Holy shit that hurt…” He breathed. 

“Kelly ain’t as big and tough as he seems huh?” Oscar said. 

“Yeah wise guy? Remember that story I told ya. How I’ve been in abusive homes? How I got beat up at twelve? Guess what, that's the guy I’m with, been with him since I was twelve. I’ve gotten the life beat out of me almost every day for four years. The guy adopted me just to torment me and remind me I belong to him. As if I’m property. He kicked the shit out of me last night, smashed a bottle over my head and then stabbed me with a shard of glass, I was up all night in the hospital so I wouldn’t die. Yeah, it hurts. Am I still not as tough as I seem though?” He said. He didn’t break, he didn’t tear up. He just stayed calm, which intimidated the brothers more. 

“Mr.Kelly.” He heard the teacher. Katherine’s heart stopped for him. “Everyone inside.” He said. They listened, Jack wouldn’t let Katherine go.

“Jack… was that all true.”

“Y-Yes sir.”

“You were stabbed yesterday?”

“Sounds worse than it was… but yeah.”

“Jack it was inside of you. We had to take you to a hospital.”

“I’m fine now though.”

“Jack, I have to report this.”

“I know I know. I was gonna make the call today anyway.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Yes sir.”

“I’m still doing it just in case. Okay buddy?”

“Okay.”

“I’m so sorry that happened Jack.”

“It’s okay… not like you hit me.” he said. They got through the class, then trig. Now elective. He told Medda what happened and quietly begged if she could help him make the call. She of course agreed. He would freeze up but got through it. He told them everything. Medda hugged him.

“You did good Jack, I’m proud of you. That takes bravery.”

“Thanks…” He said. 

“Does it hurt baby?”

“Sorta… I’m okay though.” She said. 

“I can’t come to after school Mrs.Medda…”

“That's fine Jack.” She said. “Please be safe. I promise you’re going to find someone who wants you.”

“I dunno… we’ll see.” He shrugged.

“You’re a sweetheart, you’ll find someone, I promise.” 

“I mean… no one really… nevermind… yeah, maybe I will.” He said.

“Keeps your hopes high Jack. Okay?”

“Yes ma’am.” He nodded. 

“Jack, you can stop with the sirs and ma’ams, okay honey?”

“Yes ma- Mrs.Medda. S-Sorry Snyder just…”

“I know Jack, I know. It’s over now though. Don’t you worry about him anymore. He will never hurt you again, I promise.” She said. He hugged her. Katherine could tell Jack trusted her from the moment he met her. That hug probably meant so much to him right now.

“Thank you Mrs.Medda… for everything… f-for letting me cry if I needed to… letting me paint… a-and helping m-me make that call.”

“Of course baby… I’m always here for you.”

_ Maybe she could…  _

“Thank you…” He pulled away from the hug. He went over to the three others. 

“Thanks…”

“Jack… you’re so brave.”

“Ace, I just made a phone call.”

“A very hard one to make!” She said. He shrugged. The kids went down for lunch. Jack didn’t feel like eating. He said it hurt. He told the girls everything, they of course suspected but they had no idea it was that bad. All the teachers knew, news spread. They made him relax. For gym he just had to sit there. Katherine gave him a hug goodbye before rehearsals. He did not want to go, but he did. She went to rehearsals. Medda said they were ending early for family reasons. They agreed, she texted her dad so he knew. She went right to the car.

“Dad I-”

“Me first Katherine.”

“Okay.”

“I made the call… I’m sorry but-”

“So did he.” She smiled, she was so proud of him. “Snyder forced him to go to school today… he asked me to help him do it and he did it in elective.”

“That was very brave of him, I hope he knows that.”

“He doesn’t. He didn’t want to hear it. He said ‘I just made a phone call’. But we’re all proud of him.”

“Where is he?”

“Probably packing up his things then leaving.” 

“Be careful with him okay? He’s going to be a mess for a little while.”

“I know… I will be.” She said. They talked the rest of the car ride. Once she made it home she called her friends and they talked until Katherine had to eat. She then showered and texted Jack before bed.

**Hey Jack, you’re really brave. Just wanted you to know that.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Thanks Ace. Goodnight, sweet dreams**

**Dream about me.**

**You got it lol. You go to sleep too okay? I’ll see you.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Yep, night.**

**Night.**

No answer. She shut her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> round of applause for our brave boy.
> 
> & another round of applause for Medda, Kath, Davey and Race for helping him.
> 
> & ANOTHER for Crutchie just bc we all know that kids gonna be helping Jack A LOT


	18. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape  
> Jackie has some flashbacks

Jack knew he was getting picked up by social services today but it was still scary. He didn’t do much talking, Crutchie was picked up too. Jack held his brother close not knowing how long he’d have with him. They were able to pack everything up. Jack put his drawings in his art folder and packed all his clothes. Jack and Crutchie both had items from their childhood that they would keep hidden from Snyder. Jack had a Mets teddy bear and Crutchie had a stuffed sloth. They made sure to pack those. 

“Hey… maybe we don’t haveta hide it now.” He gave a little smile. 

“Can I give you a hug Jack…”

“Of course. Why are you asking?”

“You got fricken stabbed.”

“Watch your mouth.” He grinned.

“That’s bold.” Crutchie smiled. Jack hugged him.

“I love you Crutch…”

“I love you too Cowboy. Don’t think bad yet… we dunno if we’re getting split.”

“Yeah I guess.” He shrugged. They were right back at square one. 

“Jack! Crutchie!” They heard. 

“Mush! Hey buddy!” Jack said. The little boy ran over. Mush was only eight, Jack and Crutchie had gathered a good group of friends when they were not in a home with Snyder, Mush was the little guy of the group. They all adored him.

“Jack and Charlie.” They were called. They asked about all the abuse. They asked why they didn’t say anything. They were honest. Then unpacked. 

“Jack wanna play a game? You were talking with the older kids last time I saw you.”

“Sure kiddo… no running though okay? I got hurt.”

“Uno?”

“Course. If you’re ready to lose..” Jack smiled. Mush giggled. “Hey! You lost a tooth! Now you really have a little mush face!” Jack smiled. 

“Yeah.” He smiled. The boys played uno for a while, some more kids joining. They were shy. Jack was good with making all these kids feel better. He knew what it was like. Jack went on his phone to text Kath. 

“I wanna take a picture on your phone.” Much said. 

“Go crazy.” He said and smiled for a picture with Mush. Crutchie got in too. 

“Hi Jack’s phone! I’m Mush… oh wait you know that… you’re Jack.” He giggled. “I hope you like this video and it makes you happy if you’re ever sad! Crutchie! Tell Jack don’t be sad.”

“Don’t be sad Jackie. I love you.” Crutchie smiled. Mush ended it. “Can we do a silly picture Jack?” The boy asked.

“Kids have fun with it, we can do whatever.” He said. They did a bunch of silly ones. 

“Let’s do a tough one! Show your muscles!” The boy giggled. Jack rolled off his sleeve and did what the boy wanted. Then it was lights out. Jack found it difficult to sleep with his wound. But managed. They woke the kids up and got them on their way to school. He was still not walking very well but he looked happier. Katherine hugged him. 

“Everything okay?”

“Yep.”

“Snyder in jail?”

“Jail, not prision… gotta wait until court.”

“Okay… How's the home… i-is that insensitive?” 

“Kath, you know I don’t care. You can ask. At least I got Crutchie… and our buddy Mush is there. Cute kid, only eight. Wanna see?”

“Sure.” She said. He pulled up the pictures. 

“Jack, those are so cute. You three are adorable”

“Thanks.”

“Are you going to a family anytime soon?”

“People are coming later to look at all of us and see if they wanna take anyone… but I know the drill. Kath, no one wants a sixteen year old. Especially if he’s been ‘abused’… I’m not getting sent anywhere for a while. It’s like a dog, would you rather have a puppy or an old one who won’t be there”

“Don’t say that. And stop comparing yourself to a dog!”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I’d rather an older dog. It may not have a lot of time but I’d want to make it so happy in that time period.”

“Ace… I've been doing this for a while now. It's been a while since I got a new family but...Trust me. No ones taking me,” he said. 

“You're just saying that because Oscar said it yesterday!”

“Oscar wasn’t wrong! Ask any of my friends! Go ahead text Race right now and ask! He’ll say what I said. People want babies Kath not teenagers. Crutchie’s got a better chance cause he’s crippled. Me though? You’re cute if you think I’m going anywhere anytime soon.” They went in for english, class was boring for the most part. Trig was no fun either. Everyone except Race told Jack he’d find someone which was honestly not what he wanted to hear. Race knew that though. 

“Just… don’t be too much of a wise ass today yeah?” Race said getting a smile out of Jack.

“No promises.” He smiled. They got there, all the younger kids running around. Mush got along with all the kids, that's good. Jack and Crutchie just sat there. A couple came up to them, they knew the drill, they’d ask questions, tell them not to get their hopes down but never actually want them. Here it goes. 

“Why are you two not with the others?”

“Give the people what they want. They want the little kids.” Jack said.

“That’s not true, some people come looking for teenagers.”

“Then they find out where we just came from and leave…” Crutchie frowned. 

“What are your names boys?”

“Jack.”

“Charlie, but everyone calls me Crutchie.”

“And where’d you come from.”

“Our foster dad had us for four years. He beat up Jack almost every day. Jack didn’t tell anyone because he was afraid me and him would get split up. Then he adopted Jack to ‘teach him a lesson’... the other night though-”

“The other night he got drunk again and stabbed me with a shard of glass from a bottle he smashed opened my head. I was in the hospital all night. We went to stay with our buddy but our foster dad came and picked us up. He made us go to school yesterday and I finally told a teacher and we made the call and now we’re here.” Jack finished. 

“That was brave of you. I’m sure it wasn’t easy.”

“Nope, and now I’m holding on tight to this guy because I dunno how much longer we’re gonna be together.” 

“Well I hope you two get the chance to be together.”

_Bingo. You’re not taking us. Go with the kids lady._

More people came in, more people spoke to the boys. Jack got bored and started drawing, Crutchie watching.

“That takes some talent, kid.” A man said. The last thing Jack and Crutchie wanted right now was to be in a home with just a man.

“Thanks mister…”

“Why aren’t you two with the others.”

“Dude, we have to come to this stuff. We know no one really wants us… they want the smaller ones.”

“You think so? I don’t really want to deal with the fits.”

“Who said we don’t have fits.” Jack smirked. 

“And I’d much rather play ball with kids who know what they’re doing.”

“Why? You can just teach a smaller one, plus it’s more fun if they mess up.” Jack shrugged. 

“Plus Jack can’t move right now.” Crutchie said. 

“And Crutchie can’t play either.”

“Well you’d get better. Just a wrist.”

“Wait until you hear about what's under my clothes.” Jack shrugged.

Eventually the guy stopped talking to them and went to the kids. Typical. Finally that was over. 

“Jack, Charlie.” They were called. They figured they were just going to ask questions about Snyder. 

_Did he ever touch Crutchie, or was that only Jack? Did he ever hit Crutchie? How’d that make you feel Jack? How old were you Jack? What did you think the first time he got in bed with you?_

All things he didn’t want to talk about but he prepared for the questioning. 

“Jack and Charlie, we found someone willing to take you both in.”

_Oh God. couldn’t even get a week of peace. Here we go… new home, new beatings. You can take it Kelly. Do it for Crutchie._

“Jack don’t you worry. No one is going to hurt you.”

_Bet you would have said the same thing about Snyder._

He panicked and couldn’t help himself. His hands were sweaty and shaking. He felt dizzy. His head hurt. If it didn’t physically hurt to move he’d be running. 

“Jack, sit down. Calm down it’s going to be okay.”

“Jackie, they won’t hurt ya, okay?” Cructhie said wrapping his arms around his brother. 

_There ya go kid… just hug me. You know I like that… bless your heart Crutchie. Yeah, we’re going to be good. They’re taking both of us. Me and you. I get to stay with you._

“There ya go Jackie, deep breaths. We’re gonna be okay.” His brother smiled. Jack nodded. “Miss, do you have water?” He asked. She gave him a bottle. “Here ya go Jackie, drink some, then she’s gonna tell us about the person we’re staying with okay?” Jack listened to his baby brother taking a sip of the ice cold water.

“Jack, Charlie, trust me we did a lot of research to make sure you don’t end up in a situation like that. Jack, she won’t hit you. I promise. She won’t touch you either okay?” She said he slowly nodded. 

_The shower curtain was pulled. Jack was completely exposed to Snyder._

_“W-What are you doing Mr.Snyder s-sir?” The man just looked at Jack who was now covering himself with his washcloth. Then the man grabbed the boy. Jack tensed up. He wasn’t exactly sure what was happening but he knew he didn’t like it. He really didn’t like it. The man got very handsy and Jack just stood there, frozen in fear._

_He didn’t do this to Crutchie… I don’t want him to ever do this to Crutchie._

_“What a handsome boy you are.” He said, this time Jack got so much more uncomfortable. The man ran his hand down Jack’s cheek._

_Dad did that to mom… it means he loves her. But Snyder doesn’t love us? Why’s he doing this?_

_“Finish up Kelly. I’ll see you later.”_

_What’s he gonna do later?_

_“Y-Yes sir…” He said. The man left the room. Jack curled up and cried for a few minutes then forced himself to finish up._

_The next day Snyder smacked him for the first time._

_Then came the punches._

_Then the kicks._

_Then the belt._

_Then he started yelling at them. Always negative and really hurtful._

_You’re never gonna hear ‘I’m proud of you’ so don’t expect that. The boys then started school that September. They were glad it was an escape._

_Then Jack’s first test._

_He got an eighty eight._

_Snyder beat him, Jack cried._

_“Stop crying you fucking idiot. Will you do better next time?”_

_“Y-Yes sir…” He sniffled._

_“Oh I’ll make sure of it. Study. NOW.” He said. Jack sat at the table. He got lashed with the man's belt if he got one wrong. Jack was scared._

_The next month the second worst night of Jack’s life happened. Sitting in the hospital and having the nurse explain that his mother died while he cried and prayed that he could just hug his father after this while shortly after a new doctor had to explain his father died will always take the cake. But this was a close second. Crutchie was asleep. Jack had been up drawing the sky. The man walked in and picked up Jack. At the time the boy was only about four foot eight and eighty four pounds. He was small for his age, but it’s also because he wasn’t fed very well in his last or current home. The man was able to pick up Jack without a problem and carry him to his room._

_“Take off your clothes.”_

_Not again… I didn’t like what he did in the shower..._

_Jack just stood there, frozen._

_“Kelly, I said-” Jack took off his shirt. Anything to avoid another beating. Snyder hurt. “Hurry up and get your pants off.” The man said. Jack listened. “And the underwear.”_

_“But-”_

_Slap._

_“Off.” He said. Jack listened. Then the man did the same._

_What the hell is happening?_

_“Get on that bed Kelly.”_

_Jack just looked confused._

_“Why do you have to be so fucking difficult? Get on that bed and lay on your stomach right now.” He said._

_“Kelly!” the man shouted. Jack got on the bed._

_“What’s going on?” He finally gained the courage to speak._

_“What’s going on is you’re going to listen to me.” He said getting on top of Jack. Then he felt weird. He started crying because it hurt and he was so scared and confused. It took him a minute to realize what was happening. That's when he started begging the man to stop._

_“You’re hurting me Mr.Snyder… please stop. I don’t like it.” He sobbed._

_“Stop crying. You’re not a baby. You’re twelve start acting like it.”_

_“You’re hurting me!” He cried. “I don’t like it.”_

_“I don’t care if it hurts or if you like it or not.” He said. Jack choked on a sob._

_“Please stop.” He begged._

_“Shut up.” He said shoving Jack’s face into the pillow._

_Jack was stuck there for what felt like forever. Then it finally ended. Jack didn’t stop crying._

_“You don’t tell anyone about this. Understand?”_

_“Y-Yes sir…” He sobbed, throwing his clothes on as fast as possible and running to his brother._

_“Jack what happened? Why are you crying?” He asked, wrapping his arms around his brother. Jack just cried harder._

_“What did he do? You can tell me Jack…”_

_“I don’t know.” He sobbed. “I-I didn’t like it…”_

_You’re crying to a nine year old… pathetic._

_“Crutchie…” He sobbed._

_“I’m right here Jackie…”_

_“Crutchie I want mom and dad…”_

_“Me too Jackie… really badly.”_

_“Crutchie, he made me take off my clothes.” He cried._

_“Why?”_

_“I don’t know… I-I didn’t like it… he-he…” Jack was practically choking._

_“Breathe Jackie… you gotta breathe.” He said,_

_“Criutchie then he-he took off his clothes.” He cried. “And-and he… I dunno what happened…” He said. Both boys were the most confused they’ve ever been. They were too young to understand what had just happened._

Jack shook his head trying so hard to forget the memories.

“No more Jackie… it’s okay.” Crutchie said.

“Jack you’re going to be okay. She’s even going to get you help that way you know how to deal with those emotions. 

“W-Why… she doesn’t even know us.”

“Jack, I know you just got out of a very bad home but some people do care. They care a lot, baby.”

_Baby… Medda calls me baby. I like when Medda calls me baby. Medda felt like more of a parent in two weeks than Snyder had in four years._

“Go upstairs and pack okay? We’re taking you there tomorrow morning, no school, she’s taking off work to meet you..” She said. They listened. 

“You okay?” Crutchie asked. 

“Uh huh…. I-I was just thinking about shit…”

“What kinda shit?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“You didn’t even tell me to watch my mouth… and you try not to curse when you’re talking to me. You’re upset. What happened?”

“I was thinking about all the bullshit we went through… Crutchie I should have gotten us outta there four year ago.”  
  


“Hey! It’s not your fault Jack! You were scared of him. I was scared of him! We were scared. We’re kids, it's scary! We’re out of there now that’s what matters! And look, we still get to be together.”

“The day he followed me into the bathroom I shoulda told- we shoulda left.”

“Jack you were twelve! You didn’t know what he was doing!”

“But I knew I didn’t like it! Crutchie-”

“Shut up Jack, you’re thinking too much. We’re never gonna see Snyder again, don’t worry. And the new person isn’t gonna hurt you… or me. We’re gonna be okay.” He held his big brothers hand. 

“Maybe she’ll let you paint our room. It can be Santa Fe themed.” He smiled. Jack didn’t smile back. 

“Jack what are you thinking about? It was more than that wasn’t it…” 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Too bad cause I wanna hear about it.”

“Everything Crutchie. I’m thinking about everything. The first time he touched me, first time he hit me, first time he beat me, the first time he lashed up my back for an eighty eight and the first time he carried me outta bed and…” Crutchie hugged him. 

“I know it sucks Jack… but it’s over now. We can talk about it tomorrow okay? When you’re feeling better.”

“With-”

“No, not with her if you don’t want to. Only me, and you can draw, you can do anything Jack. I promise.”

Little Mush ran upstairs. 

“Jack! Crutchie you’re goin already?

“Yeah… tomorrow morning...sorry buddy.”

“Congrats!” He hugged them. “What’s wrong Jack?”

“Gonna miss you Mush.” He lied to hde hs real emotions but giving a little smirk. 

“You can still see me! Alberts are still gonna come by and get me so I can see you on Saturdays.” He said. 

“Yeah… wanna get a goodbye picture on my phone though?”

“Yeah!” He said. Mush was able to cheer up Jack a bit with his silly faces. Then it was lights out. Jack and Crutchie were both terrified for what the morning was going to bring them but managed to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Jackie,,, his childhood innocence really had him so confused w what Snyder was doing,,, I'm so sorry 
> 
> but things are gonna get better very soon!!!! I promise!!!!


	19. Katherine

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Hey princess, not coming to school today, I’ll see you tomorrow. Pretend I’m there hugging you.**

**Alright cuddle bug. Where are you gonna be?**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Crutch and I are being sent to a new foster parent.**

**Ooo fun. Foster mom or dad?**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Mom.**

**That’s good. Jack, promise me if anything is bad you call someone right away.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Yeah. promise**

**I’m really scared Kath… what if she like… I dunno.**

**Hey, but what if she’s great?**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**They said she’s gonna get me and Crutchie help… I dunno if that's good or not.**

**That's good Jack.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**I don’t want help though. I don’t want to talk about it.**

**I know Jack, but when you do it will help you so much. I promise.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**I guess**

**you wanna meet my new foster mom soon… if she’s good?**

**Of course.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Awesome. Talk to me after school okay? I’ll see you tomorrow. (Don’t text me bc then I’m gonna wanna answer your cute face and I don’t want whoever she is to feel like I’m a jerk and not wanting to meet her)**

**Bye Jack. Text me after**

**Bye princess, I will.**

She got to school. Oscar and Morris came up to her. 

“Where’s your little boyfriend?”

“He’s not here today. Leave him alone he didn’t do anything to you until you started doing stuff to him. He’s going through a lot”

“So? He’s an asshole”

“Did you not hear everything he went through. He was stabbed the other day!”

“Deserved it.”

“He didn’t. He was living with an alcoholic who’s done horrible things to him. Leave him alone.”

“Or what? What are you gonna do Pulitzer? Tell your daddy?” Morris mocked.

“The only reason Jack’s dating you anyway.”

“Jack doesn’t like that I’m rich. It intimidates him. Stop talking about him.” She said. Mr.E saved the day by letting the class inside. She took her notes. She missed Jack next to her. Trig was harder and without a random Jack comment now again it was very boring. Then elective, they had a sub so they just fooled around. 

“Where’s Jack?” Her friends asked. 

“Why you had more questions?”

“Yes.”

“He’s going to a new home today. Meeting his next foster mom.”

“Oh God the poor kid is probably shitting himself.”

“He’s with Crutchie so he’ll be okay…”

“Yeah but last time he was with Crutchie it took him getting stabbed to realize he had to leave.” Davey said.

“He’s fine.” she said. She just wished she could text him. Just as she was thinking her phone buzzed.

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**BEST FUCKING DAY OF MY LIFE**

**So it’s working out?**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Yeah! Big time! We’re getting ice cream now! I haven’t had ice cream in four years!**

**Not even for birthdays?**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**For birthdays I got beat. When I turned 13 it was 13 beatings, 14 was 14, 15 was 15… you get the point**

**I’m so sorry Jack.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**It's ok angel face!! You didn’t do anything.**

**So tell me all about your foster mom!!!**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Tomorrow! In person! Pleaseeeeeee**

**Ur cute, fine.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Thank u.**

**Wanna go to the movies Saturday?**

**Sure.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**cool**

**But you’re happy?**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Happy isn’t even the right word. Kath just.**

**HOLY SHIT.**

**Those are the right words.**

**those are very STRONG words.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**I know :)**

**Ace I’m so happy. This is awesome. I’m so happy I made that call.**

**Good Jack!! I’m happy for you!! I can’t wait to hear all about it.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Yeah. I’m gonna go have ice cream. Have fun in school!!**

**I will Jack, enjoy! Bye.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Bye ace.**

“Kat you’re blushing!”

“He’s being cute!”

“Just become his girlfriend already!”

“Soon… he asks I say yes.”

“YOU ask him.”

“Me-”

“Kat, think about what he’s gone through. Are you telling me he’s not absolutely terrified of rejection. You ask.”

“Who said I’m not afraid of rejection!?”

“You think Jack, the Jack Kelly who for the first week he went here would only smile around you, would say no?”

“What if he scares him!?”

“It won’t! You have to ask.”

“I’m talking to Tony.”

“Fine.” They said. The rest of classes were boring, then Gym.

“Tony!”

“What? What did I do?”

“I’m having an argument with my friends about Jack and you know him better than anyone except Crutchie.”

“Yes I do.”

“So I like Jack-”

“No shit.”

“And Jack likes me-”

“No shit.”

“Who should ask to be boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“Jack ain’t ever gonna do it. Look he’s a total flirt, no ones denyin that, I’m sure he asked you out and you were like ‘oh my god’ and butterflies and all that. He’ll never ask that though. He’d be so fucking terrified that you would say no even if it’s obvious you won’t. You ask him though and that kid’s gonna be jumping for joy.”

“So I should do it.”

“Yep. Did you text him yet, he’s really happy.”

“I did. I was happy for him.”

“He’s deserved that… for four years he’s deserved THAT.”

“Agreed. Let's go play now okay?”

“Whoever wins loves Jack more?” He smirked.

“You’re on.” She said. Katherine ended up winning. “What was that Tony?”

“You win Pulitzer. Go ask him to be your boyfriend cause he's already MY brother.” He grinned.

  
  


“You don't got practice right?”

“Yeah it was canceled, Medda's not in”

“Alright, get home safe kay? Jackie needs a girlfriend.” he smirked. 

“You think it’ll make him happy?”

“Kat, he has not shut up. ‘Kath fell asleep on me and it was so cute’ ‘Racer she’s the cutest most beautiful girl ever’ All I hear from this kid.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah Kat, he adores you.” He said. The teacher blew the whistle, they went to change. 

“Tony, why’s Jack call you Race?”

“Well… long story. When I was little dad would joke with me cause I just wanted to ride horses. He’d take me to races if we got the chance. Me and Jack are like brothers Kath. I told him EVERYTHING. He tells me everything. So he knew about that… and Jackie likes to give nicknames, you can see that, Race,Crutchie,Finch,Specs,Mush.... Let me guess, you got one too?”

“Ace.”

“That's a good one. So yeah, I told Jackie about that one and… he called me Racetrack, eventually that became Race or Racer.”

“I like it, Race.”

“Yeah? Thanks Kath, not calling you Ace though, that’s a special one. All for him.” He grinned. “My foster moms here… bye, see ya tomorrow.”

“Bye Race.” She said, he smiled. She went to her dad. 

“How’s Jack doing?”

“Wasn’t in today. Meeting his new foster mom. He likes her so that’s good.”

“That’s very good. Why was practice cancelled?”

“Medda was out. There was a family thing yesterday so it’s probably still that.”

“I see, hopefully she’s back soon.” 

“Yeah. hopefully tomorrow, Jack’s going to love getting to ramble about getting a new foster mom to her.” 

“Good.”

“And he said she’s getting the boys help so they can deal with everything Snyder did.”

“That’s good.” He said. 

“Oh, we’re getting an english project too, can everyone come over so we can do it together.”

“Yes Katherine.” He said. They made it home. She texted Jack for a while and then did her nightly routine getting herself to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee everyones happy :))


	20. Jack

The next morning Jack and Crutchie woke up with everyone else but instead of school were taken to their new foster mothers house. To say they were terrified is an understatement

“Jack, Charlie, meet your new foster mother, Medda Larkin.”

_What?_

He turned his head, there she was Mrs.Medda. 

“Isn’t that the teacher you like?” Crutchie whispered.

“Y-Yeah…” He said. They got out. Medda smiled at them.

“I told you someone would want you.” She said. Jack smiled. Medda had to talk for a few minutes then took the boys inside. 

“Good surprise Jack?”

“Yeah… really good… did anyone know?”

“No.”

“Awesome…” He said.

“Now boys, I’m getting you things don’t you worry. Do you want your own rooms or shared?”

“We get to pick?” Crutchie asked. She nodded.

“Geez I dunno… we’ve been sharing a BED for four years… Crutchie what do you wanna do?” 

“I dunno… I like being with you but we’re also teenagers and space is nice… So separate ?”

“I mean I guess. I-Is that okay Mrs.Medda?”

“Of course Jack, tell you what, you can even paint your room. All the sunsets and mountains you want.”

“Really!”

“Yes baby, and once you two are ready we’re going out okay? I’m going to buy you two some new clothes.”

“Really?” They smelled. 

“Yes babies.” She said. They went upstairs, 

“Crutchie I get dibs on this one!”

“Course you do there's a window you can climb outta.” He laughed. 

“Jack, if you’re going out the window please be careful.” Medda said. He grinned.

“Always.” He said putting his bag down. “Hey Medda… I got a teddy bear my parents gave me when I was a kid… it was my favorite growing up… do you care if it's out…”

“Of course not! Jack anything you have from your parents you can keep out.”

“We had to hide it from Snyder or he’d throw it away.” Crutchie said. Jack nodded. 

“Well none of that here okay?” They smiled and nodded. “Jack baby does it still hurt?”

“I mean I’ve been better… I can move though.” He said. 

“Good. You two ready?”

“Yeah.” They smiled. They got in the car. Medda was spoiling them, no foster parent that they had just took them out and got things. She got them shirts and pants. 

“Boys, I know you like baseball? Pick a jersey.”

“Really!?” 

“Yes.” Jack and Crutchie got their favorite players. 

“Can I wear it to school tomorrow?”

“Of course Jack.” She said. 

“Now let's get you two pajamas.” She said. They happily agreed. Then they were done shopping. 

“You two want ice cream?”

“Yes!” They cheered. Jack then texted his friends to let them know he was going to be just fine. Jack and Crutchie honestly forgot how good ice cream was. She then got the boys back home briefly before taking them out for dinner. 

“Boys, for now you’re staying on air mattresses, the beds will be here by the end of the week.”

“Okay Mrs.Medda.” Jack said. 

“Baby, this isn’t school, you can just say Medda.”

“Okay Medda.” He smiled. They set up the air mattresses and went back out to eat. Jack and Crutchie both got hamburgers and it was obvious they enjoyed it. Finally they made it home to stay in for the night. 

“Boys, shower.” She said. Crutchie got in with no problem. Jack freaked out. More flashbacks of his first shower at his last foster home. Medda had to hold him and tell him he was going to be okay. No one would hurt him. Once he calmed down he took his shower and after had to reapply bandages to his wound which hurt a lot more then he’d care to admit.

_Snyder would hit you if you complained. Medda’s just gonna get annoyed if you tell her it hurts._

Medda then came up to check on him, she hugged him.

“I told you baby. No one is going to hurt you ever again.” She said. He smiled.

“Thank you… Medda” He said. 

“Of course Jack. You don’t have to go to bed just yet okay? When you feel like it, just please not too late.”

“I’ll try.” He shrugged. He sat in his room and drew for a while.

“Boys come here.” She called. They went down

“Do you want me to drive you to school tomorrow? I have to get there earlier than students though.”

“Can you?” Crutchie asked. Jack nodded.

“Yes baby.” She said. “Go to bed okay?” She said to him he nodded. “Jack, hon wait.” She said. He turned around. “I can tell it hurts, the more you rest the better it feels.”

“You can tell?”

“Yes Jack.” She said. 

“Alright… I’ll go to bed. See ya tomorrow Medda.” He said. 

“Sweet dreams Jack.” She said. He smiled and nodded. He got on his air mattress and fell asleep. He woke up from his alarm and changed into his Mets jersey. Both boys went downstairs, Medda gave them breakfast. She then took the boys to school. He waited for class, Kath got there. He smiled and hugged her. 

“Hi.” She laughed. 

“Tell me all about her Jack!”

“Wait two more periods please.” He smiled. 

“Can I know her name?”

“Nope!” He smiled. “Look what she got me too! You know how cool that is!?”

“Congrats Jack.” She laughed. They went to english, easy class for them. Then trig. The teacher let them do group work. 

“What the fuck?” Jack would whisper just to get his friends to laugh. “Oh Dave, can you come with me and Kath for elective? I texted Race too he’s coming.” 

“Yeah sure, why?”

“Gonna tell you guys all about my new foster mama.”

“Aw you said mama.”

“Shut up.” he laughed. Finally trig ended. Race met up with them for elective. 

“Mrs.Medda hi! Me and Dave are here cause Jack’s tellin us all about his new foster mom.” Race said. 

“Perfectly fine Tony.” She said and smiled at Jack.

“So she’s really nice, and really caring, and she spoiled me and Crutchie ROTTEN yesterday, and she’s right behind you, and her name is Mrs.Medda,and she-”

“What?” They said. He smiled.

“That was your family emergency!?” Katherine asked mrs.Medda. 

“Yes it was.”

“That's so awesome!” They said. Jack smiled and nodded. 

“Only been a day and by far the best foster parent we’ve ever had.” He smiled. “Speaking of, Mrs.Medda, can I go to the movies with Katherine on Saturday? I can pay, I still have my job and-”

“Jack, I’ll pay for you don’t worry.” 

“You don’t have to-”

“Jack, please.” 

“Yes ma’am…” he said. 

“Knock it off you.” Race punched his arm.

“Oh… sorry mrs.Medda. That’s gonna slip now and then I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for it Jack.” She said. He nodded. For Lunch he told Katerine’s friends the news and they quickly got through the rest of the day. Jack stayed for rehearsals and came up with so many ideas for sets that he would have so much fun painting. She said he could. She then drove him home. Crutchie came down, he had taken the bus home a while ago. 

“Start your homework, I’ll tell you when dinner is ready.”

“I did mine.” Crutchie said. 

“I don’t have any.” Jack shrugged. 

“Can you show us how to cook? We never learned…” Crutchie asked. 

“Of course Charlie.”

“You can call me Crutchie, Medda, I like it better.” He smiled.

“Alright Crutchie, who gave you that nickname?”

“Jack, he’s really good at giving everyone nicknames.”

“And does Jack have a nickname?” She asked Jack who chuckled. 

“Cowboy but they only call me it when we’re teasing each other.”

“It’s cause he really wants to go to Santa Fe.” Crutchie smiled. 

“Why’s that Jack?”

“Looks pretty… fresh air… no one to yell at us.”

“I promise no one will yell at you here.” He held out her arms. They let her hug them. She showed them how to make dinner. They had fun with it and enjoyed the meal. Day two and the boys were already laughing a lot more, and talking more. Both very good things. Medda told them to shower, once again reassuring Jack no one was going to hurt him. After thinking a lot in the shower he went downstairs.

“Medda I have a question…”

“What is it Jack?”

“W-Why’d you take us?” He asked bluntly. “Not that it’s bad or anything… means the world, I promise it does but… why?”

“Because Jack, you two are special. I’ve adored you since I met you and you were just the most quiet little thing. If I could have taken you that day I would have. And I’ve always wanted kids Jack, I just can’t have any, it was always my plan to adopt a son one day.” 

“But...if you really wanted kids... you coulda taken the smaller ones… get to watch them grow up and stuff…”

“Who said I’d want smaller ones. Baby I’m a highschool teacher for a reason.” She said. He gave a small smile. 

“Thank you Medda… I-I’ve always said once I turn eighteen I’m taking Crutchie and going but… now I think I might wanna stick around a little longer…” He said. She hugged him. 

“Jack you can stay here as long as you need okay? Don’t ever feel like you need to go.” She said. He nodded. 

“Now get yourself to sleep Cowboy, you have school tomorrow.” She said. He smiled and listened going to his room, pulling up his blankets and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all called it ;)


	21. Katherine

Katherine woke up ready for school and met up with Jack. He smiled and hugged her. 

“Medda’s the best.” He smiled. 

“I’m sure. I’m so happy for you.” She smiled. 

“Oh so Kelly decided to show up again.” They heard Oscar and Morris. Jack rolled his eyes.

“Seems like he did yeah.” Jack shrugged. 

“How's your new mommy? Gonna be an ass to her too until she stabs you.”

“Wow fuck you. She is good and isn’t drinking as if it's the last day of the world. I think I’ll be fine. But ya know, I think you two should spend a day with Snyder, he’d like ya. Anyone who goes outta their way to mess with me? Man he’d love it. He’d love it so much. Then he’d get mad that you’re not affecting me at all… and when he’d get mad he’d beat the shit outta people… well not people… me. I’m sure you two would love watching that too right? Oh and then if he’s really feeling angry he’d pick me up and-”

“Jack,” Katherine cut him off. 

“No, no Pulitzer, let him finish his story. Sounds like Jack never won a fight in his life.”

“I’m not hitting a grown up, and you don’t get to know the end.”

“Why? Do you know we’d laugh because you suck?”

“If you laugh at that you’re a sick bastard but whatever.”

“Tell us Kelly.” Morris pushed him, Oscar pinned him to the wall. 

“Nah you don’t get to know.”

“She does.” They said pointing at Katherine.

“Yep.”

“So you just won’t tell us, we’ll get that out of you.” Oscar clenched his fist, Jack could tell where he was aiming. 

“Woah woah! Are you insane!? You hit me there and you can kill me or some shit! Are you crazy?” He said trying to yank away but only causing more pain. 

“So then you better start talking.”

“Are you threatening me right now? Cause won’t tell you what he did to me!? Are you crazy!?”

“Say it.” Oscar was ready to punch.

“No! No! Stop!” Jack said while Katherine had been signaling to a teacher for help. 

“Say it!” Morris said yanking Jack away from the locker and holding him so Oscar can get a better shot. Jack gave in, terrified of what would happen if he didn’t.

“He started fucking touching me and-”

“Oscar and Morris!” Jack looked to see who his savior was. “Is this going to be every day? Leave the kid alone.”

“We’re just joking around Mr.E, aren’t we Jack?”

“Get off.” He finally got out of their grip. “Sorry sir, didn’t mean to disturb you…”

“Perfectly fine Jack. It’s almost time anyway, you two can come in.” He said allowing Jack and Katherine in the room. 

“What happened Jack?”

“They kept bugging me trying to figure out what my foster dad did to me.” 

“Sorry about that buddy.”

“It’s okay.” He shrugged. 

“Jack, he almost hit you knowing you got stabbed there.” Katherine protested.

“Yeah but he didn’t. Besides, it’s over now and I’m really happy.” He smiled. “Kinda crazy how fast news spreads through… like EVERYONE knows…”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“I mean kinda awkward… like I’m just thinking… imagine our high school reunion and everyones just like ‘oh yeah Jack Kelly, the kid who’s foster dad stabbed him and then Mrs.Medda started fostering him’ but… I mean whatever.” He shrugged. Everyone got there for class. Easy class. Then trig. Katherine always loved Jack’s comments. For elective the kids were practicing for the show while the art kids worked on sets backstage. Jack would sneak away to watch Katherine though. She caught him smiling every time, then going back. Then lunch everyone was so happy to see Jack eating. He was finally being healthy. 

Finally the long school week ended. Saturday, movies with Jack, she was also coming over to his place to help him set up his room. Jack lifted up the arm rest so he and Katherine could be together watching the movie. 

“Jack, smile.” She said. He did. That was another good picture. 

“I’d say we’re a pretty good lookin duo.” He grinned.

“So would I.” She said. “Are you allowed to get social media now that you’re with Medda and not Snyder?”

“Yeah probably. I’ll ask later.” He shrugged. The lights turned down, it was starting. She loved leaning on him and she knew he loved holding her. Then it ended. Medda picked them up. It didn’t even feel weird that she was their teacher. 

“Jack, everything for your room did come, your brother is setting his up.”

“Awesome. Ace you wanna be a room designer.”

“Sure Jack.” She smiled. They made it to the apartment, so much better than Snyders. He took her right to his room, Medda had already moved the boxes in there so Jack could start putting together his bed. They were having a lot of fun opening it, just fooling around. 

“Jack,” She said as he was getting a board.

“Yeah?”   
  


“Be my boyfriend.” She blurted out. He dropped the board. 

“W-What?”

“Be my boyfriend, please.”

_ Shoot… should have waited. You’re gonna scare him off. _

“Really?” He asked. She nodded. “Y-Yeah… Ace I’d love to…” He said now giggling. 

“Really?” She smiled. He nodded. Then there was a hug. They finished setting up the bed and moved it right to the corner. Katherine helped but on the sheets and fold the blankets. She then picked up his teddy bear. 

“You want this on your bed?”

“Yeah… is that weird? Sixteen with a-”

“No, Jack I still have stuffed animals on mine. Mom gave them to me. It’s a nice thing to have.”

“Yeah, this was my birthday present one year. Mom and Dad got it. I had to hide it from Snyder though or he’d make me get rid of it. Crutchie too, Crutch has a sloth. Both of these things are seeing light for the first time in years.” He shrugged. She put his bear on the bed. He looked at what else they had to set up. A desk, they put that together in no time. A nightstand they moved right next to his bed. 

“Jack look!” Katherine said, picking up the next thing. A laptop. She could tell his heart stopped. 

“Medda!?” He called. She came up. 

“Yes baby?”

“You...You got me a laptop?”

“Of course baby, and your brother.”

“Why?”

“You deserve one Jack. Enjoy it. I promise it was no trouble.” She said. He nodded. 

“Thank you.” He hugged her. 

“Of course.” she held his head. Katherine's heart melted. He’s needed someone like Medda for so long. The last thing was paint. Lots of paint. Jack got excited. He moved everything to the middle of the room. 

“Jack you can’t just start painting.” She laughed. 

“Watch me.” He grinned. “Stay here, I'm gonna ask for a little ladder.” He ran downstairs and asked. He then came back with a mini ladder and smirked. He put on the painting tape. 

“What should I paint Ace?”

“Jack, it’s your room.”

“So?” He asked. Then just looked at it. “Blue.” He nodded. “Then after I get paid I’m gonna buy a canvas and paint a sunset and hang it right there.” He smiled. 

“Wanna help? Just throw on one of my old shirts, I don’t care if there's paint on it I’m getting rid of it anyway.” He said. She grabbed a grey one, it was worn out and had holes in it. Poor Jack was probably beaten close to death more than once wearing that. She threw it over her shirt. 

“How’d you manage to make THAT cute?” He chuckled. She was pretty sure she was blushing. He smiled and got to painting, she helped. They were mostly fooling around but it looked good. 

“You like?”

“I think we did a good job Jack.”

“Me too Kath.” He smiled. His eyes shifted to the laptop. 

“You know how to use one of those?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you help me set it up?”

“Of course. It’s easy. You’ll get the hang of it.” She smiled and showed him what to do. “And do you have a picture you want to be your wallpaper? I can show you how to do that.” She said.

“Can we get one? Me you and Crutchie?”

“If you want.” She smiled. 

“Take off that shirt though, you look cute and all but thats a bad shirt.” He laughed. She took it off, her regular clothes under.

“CRUTCHIE!” He called being obnoxious. Crutchie made his way. 

“What?”

“Get in, we’re getting a picture for my laptop.” He said.

“Oh cool!” He said. They all smiled, Jack had his arms wrapped around both of them. Katherine showed them how to set it up. Crutchie watched too so he could know what he was doing. 

“Oh wait Crutch, I forgot ta introduce you-”

“Did you hit your head I’ve met-”

“Meet my  _ girlfriend _ Katherine.”

“Girlfriend? Kath you chose this idiot?”

“Yes I did Crutchie. Promise you’ll help me out if he’s being too much?”

“Nah, he’s all yours. Spent my whole life with him, it's your turn.” He smirked. 

“Hey!” Jack laughed. 

“I’m kidding! Jack’s my super hero. You hurt him n’ I won’t be the only one with a crutch.” He joked. Jack smiled. 

“I won’t.” She smiled and hugged Jack, getting a big smile out of him.

“I’ll leave you two alone… oh and I like the color Jack.” He smiled. 

“Thanks buddy. See you later.” He smiled, Crutchie left them. Katherine texted her father the address so he could pick her up. She snuggled with Jack on the bed as they watched youtube on his new laptop. Until he got there. He walked her to the door.

“Hiya Joe.” He smiled. 

“Hi Jack, how are you liking the new home? I’m sorry what happened happened.”

“Yeah... whatcha gonna do though? I’m okay now and that’s what matters.” He shrugged. “I really like it here though it’s awesome. And now we’re finishing up our rooms… it’s a lot of fun.” He smiled. 

“I’m glad. And how are you treating my daughter?”

“Good I think.”

“Amazing.” She corrected him. He smiled. 

“Good. Keep it up.”

“I will, I promise.” He smiled. 

“Alright, we’ll leave you now. Have a good night Jack.”

“You too Mr. Pul- Joe.” He said. The man shook Jack’s hand while Jack smiled wide. They turned to leave. 

“He’s a good kid that one.” Her father said. She nodded.

“Daddy…”

“Yes?”

“I asked Jack if he would be my boyfriend…”

“And what did he say?”

“Yes.” She smiled. He smiled back at her. 

“You asked?”

“Yeah… I was talking to everyone and Tony specifically said Jack would totally love to ask but never would because he’s so afraid of rejection… I’m assuming because of how Snyder treated him. So I asked. He’s got a cute smile.” She smiled. 

“I see. Did you two have fun?”

“Yeah. The movie was good and then I helped him put together his bed and stuff then we painted his room.”

“Did you?”

“Yes. It was fun.” She smiled. He got her home. 

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**I had a lot of fun today Ace. Thank you!!!**

**Of course Jack! I had fun too! What are you doing now?**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Finishing up my room. Looks pretty cool thanks for the help.**

**Of course.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Oh and Medda said I can make an instagram and snap.. Can you help me do that next time we’re together.**

**Sure Jack. I better be your first follower ;)**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**You gotta be fast, I’m one likeable guy ;)**

**Then I’ll be fast. See you Monday, unless you want to hang out tomorrow?**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**I kinda wanna spend a full day here… please don’t take it personally… it’s not you I just wanna spend a day here. Me, Crutch and Medda.**

**No don’t worry I get it! Have fun okay?**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**You’re the best you know that?**

**And thanks for asking the big boyfriend girlfriend question. I’ve wanted to but… I didn’t really know how. I don’t want to sound like a wimp but Snyder yelling at me all the time saying that I’m a loser and I’m weak and I’ll never have a girlfriend because girls don’t like wimps kinda makes you think it’s true after a while.**

**I know I’m the best.**

**And dw about it!! You don’t sound like a wimp Jack. You’re so brave and I love it.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Like the sass, you learning that from someone?**

**And thanks… means a lot.**

**Hey, I learn from the best.**

**And of course Jack. I’ll always be here to talk to you.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Thought you were the best? Oh well, you can’t beat THE Jack Kelly now can ya? Lol**

**I promise if I need someone to talk you you’re gonna be the first.**

**Def not. It’s THE Jack Kelly, the kid who’s always got a comeback to Oscar and Morris.**

**I’m glad.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Yeah unless Oscar and Morris are trying to punch me where I just got stabbed all because I wouldn’t tell them my foster dad … ya know… for 4 years… then I got nothing.**

**Jack, you still handled them so well. I’m proud of you.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Thanks Ace.**

**Medda wants to watch a movie with us so I’m gonna go. Thanks for such an awesome night!**

**Have fun!! I’ll see you on Monday :)**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**I will. Bye princess, see you Monday.**

She called the girls and told them all about her day with Jack. They all agreed he was the cutest and teased Katherine now that she officially had a boyfriend. She then had to hang up to have dinner with her father and then go to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Jack and Kath if you can't tell


	22. Jack

Jack shut the door after talking to Pulitzer. 

“Medda! Kath asked if I would be her boyfriend!” He smiled. 

“Yay! What did you say?”

“I said yes.” He smirked. She hugged him.

“Good for you. I could tell you two were going somewhere the day I met you.”

“Really?”

“Jack the way you two looked at each other. It was obvious.” She said. He laughed. 

“Guess I’m not as slick as I thought.” He smiled. 

“Now let me see your room Jack.”

“It’s not done yet… at all. Gonna do another layer of paint but it’s coming together.” He smiled as she followed him to the room. 

“You two had fun?”

“A lot yeah. She showed me how to set up the laptop too. Thanks for that… it really means a lot… you didn’t have to.”

“But I wanted to Jack. Did you have one with Snyder?”

“It was his, I was only allowed to use it for studying.”

“Well you can use this whenever, but it would be nice if you used it to study.”

“I will. Promise.” He said. 

“Anything else you’re thinking about for your room Jack?”

“Uh huh. Once I get paid it’s gonna look awesome.” He smiled/

“I’ll buy you stuff Jack don’t worry.”

“I know… but I wanna do it. Finally have my own money to use ya know?”

“I know. But don’t be afraid to ask if you need okay?”

“I won’t.” He smiled.

“I’ll let you finish your room okay?”

“Okay.” He smiled. Even without Katherine he still had fun painting his room. He let it dry and kept his things in the middle of his room until the walls were dry. The next morning Medda made the boys waffles. They smiled and ate it all up. 

“So boys what do you wanna do today?” She asked. They shrugged. 

“I did my stuff yesterday you guys pick, I’ll do anything .” Jack smiled. 

“You also got a girlfriend yesterday.” Crutchie teased. Jack just turned red. “Wow!” his younger brother laughed. “Jackie boy you’re crushing hard!” He laughed hysterically. 

“It’s not a crush any more baby bro we’re in it now.” He smirked. Crutchie kept giggling. Jack loved hearing him laugh. If he went through everything Snyder put him through and that laugh was the result, it was worth it. Jack just hugged his brother even with all the teasing. Medda couldn’t help but smile at how much they loved each other. 

“Medda do you have uno? Or just cards? We’re really good at that.” Crutchie smiled. 

“No, I’M really good at that.”

“Cause you cheat! Racer taught you how and you haven’t stopped.” He laughed. Jack smirked.

“I only do that with Mush cause he gets confused.” Jack smirked. 

“I should have uno, would you two like to play?”

“Yeah.” They smiled. She got the game. They played for a while. Hours. She also showed them a movie. They had no shame snuggling up against her. The day she met Jack she learned how much he loved physical touch. The day she met Crutchie she learned the same about him. The next thing she knew both boys were asleep. She managed to get a picture of them. She adored them so deeply. Jack woke up first. 

“Oh… sorry Medda…” He said. 

“Don’t worry about it baby, you two so cute.” She said. He smiled. His phone buzzed. 

**Ace:**

**Hope you and Crutchie are free next Saturday.**

**Why?**

**Ace:**

**My dad just got Mets tickets.**

**REALLY!?**

**Ace:**

**Yep! And Noah’s pitching!! He’s your favorite right?**

**Yeah! Are you serious!! Ace I gotta up my game here you’re taking me to a METS game!?**

**Ace:**

**You don’t have to up your game at all. Your hugs are worth it.**

**Ace! It’s a MET game**

**Yes it is Jackie. Don’t you have the best girlfriend?**

Reading that made him smile. 

**Yeah. I really do. Hope one day I can be the best boyfriend.**

**Ace:**

**You already are!!!**

**You sure about that?**

**Ace:**

**Yes!**

“Who are you texting, baby?”

“Katherine… her dad got tickets to a met game next sunday and she wants to take me and Crutchie cause she knows we love them and so does Pulitzer cause we told him and-”

“You better say you’re going!”

“I will.” He smiled. 

“And look at that, you have the perfect jersey,”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Hey Crutchie wake up.” He shook his brother. 

“What?” He yawned. 

“Kath is taking us to a Met game!”

“Really!?”

“Yes!”

“Both of us? Not just her boyfriend?”

“Both!” He smiled. Crutchie smiled. 

**Sorry Ace, just told Crutchie, we’re both shitting ourselves right now.**

**Ace:**

**Aww. I’m excited**

**Why? you into baseball Ace?**

**Ace:**

**Just so happens Mr.Kelly that I am. Used to play softball too.**

**Hey!! Way to go my girl!! What position?**

**Ace:**

**First base or catcher.**

**Look at that! pitcher and a catcher find a way together. That means you got a good arm!**

**Ace:**

**Maybe I do.**

**Why didn’t you say anything when I said I played baseball!?**

**Ace:**

**You were getting questioned by my friends. It was funny.**

**Valid ig. We’re gonna go finish our movie now okay? Thank you so much you’re the best. See you tomorrow princess.**

**Ace:**

**Have fun! See you tomorrow Jack.**

**See ya then Ace. Can’t wait for your friends to question me.**

**Ace:**

**Lol you’re in trouble. Have fun okay? See you tomorrow :)**

**See you princess.**

Medda finished the movie with them then took them to McDonalds. She explained eating out wouldn’t be an all the time thing but they deserved it now. Jack and Crutchie nearly died when they tasted the fries. After they ate Medda got them home and made them shower

“Jack honey,” Medda called. He went to her. 

“I was talking to your teacher and-”

“A-Am I doing bad?”

“No Jack! No not at all baby! Your grades are amazing! So much better than freshman year.”

“Yeah well I flunked out… then sophomore was all homeschooling and that hurt…” He frowned.

“I know baby. He was horrible to you I know. You're doing fine and I'm proud of you. But, you have a spanish quiz friday. Study a little bit okay?” She said. He nodded and found a practice test. Crutchie sat on the couch on his phone while Medda did the dishes. Jack was doing well then he heard it. That stupid buzz. He messed up. He flinched without thinking. 

“Don’t hit me.” He cried out burring his face in arms. 

“Jack, baby no one is going to hit you.” Medda said, trying to comfort him. It didn’t help. Crutchie grabbed his crutch and went over to comfort his brother.

“Jackie. It’s me, it’s Crutchie.” he said putting a chair next to his brother. “Snyder’s not here Jack, I promise. No belt.” He said. Jack just shook his head. “Did anyone hit you?” His brother shook his head again. “See, no ones going to hit you. I promise.”

“He’s getting the bat.” Jack said softly. 

“No he’s not. He’s not here. Look at me Jackie. Please.” He begged. Finally Jack lifted his head and those sad green eyes looked at his brother. 

“See, we’re not in Snyder’s apartment. We’re with Medda, remember?” He asked. Jack nodded. “And Medda ain’t gonna hurt you, right?” another nod. “No belt and no baseball bats Jack, no baseball bats until the Met game! and the mets won't hit you right?" Jack nodded. "No baseball bats and no belts. I promise. You’re okay. Snyder’s in jail. You did good Jack. You knew almost all of it. Just got one wrong! That’s really good! Medda thinks it's good too!” Crutchie hugged his brother. Jack sunk into his baby brother's arms. 

“T-Thanks Crutchie… you’re the best little brother ever.”

“Yeah I know. Go to bed okay Jackie? You did enough studying and you got time. Snyder won’t hit you okay? Don’t worry about that.” He said. Jack nodded and got up to go to bed. 

“Sorry Medda… I-I know you won’t hurt me. I-I just don’t like the buzz.” He said and hugged her goodnight.

“I know baby. We’re going to figure out how not to scare you okay?” She held him. He nodded. “Go to bed. I’m proud of you. You’re so smart Jack.” She said. He smiled. 

“Night Medda.”

“Night Jack.” She said. Jack went off to bed. 

  
  


“Crutchie, does he always get like that?”

“Snyder always lashed him up if he got one wrong. He’s been afraid of the buzz since he was twelve. Last time though… Snyder got really drunk and made Jack do questions he didn’t even learn. All Jack heard after each question was the buzz and then he got hit. Then Snyder broke his wrist. So that buzz didn’t really remind him of the best times. I dunno why he said Snyder was getting the bat though… he knows Snyder’s not here.”

“He just got scared Crutchie, that's all. You did so good with him did you know that? So good baby. I don’t think any other thirteen year old could have handled that the way you did.”

“Really? You think I did good?”

“I think you did great.”

“I’ve been doing that since he was twelve… you really think it helps?” He smiled. 

“I know it helps babies. Very good. And very mature for you at what? Nine?”

“Uh huh.”

“Seems I have two very smart boys.” She said. He smiled and hugged her. 

“Night.” He yawned.

“Night Crutchie.” She said. He went to his room. She finished what she was doing and went to check on them, taking Jack’s laptop so she could plug it in. Crutchie was asleep. She tucked him in and ruffled his hair. Then Jack, awake and scribbling away. She put his laptop on the desk. 

“How are you feeling, baby?”

“I’m sorry about before…”

“Don’t apologize Jack.” She sat next to him. He hid the picture. 

“What are you drawing?” 

“Sometimes… sometimes drawing helps me feel better when I draw all the bad stuff.”

“That’s great Jack! You know what helps. May I see? Talking helps too you know.” She said. He showed her. 

“Tell me what’s going on in these Jack?” She asked. It was obvious what was happening. Jack was a brilliant artist, but she needed him to talk.

“I was studying… and I didn’t know it… I-I didn’t know any of it. We didn’t learn it. Then he got mad and got a baseball bat and broke my wrist,” he held up that hand. “And I had to lie to all the doctors… they wrapped my hand up and then I took the stupid test and Snyder was ready to kill me for getting a nintey two. I was talking without thinking and said stuff I shouldn’t have and then… that's why I missed school. And then we ran away because of how much it hurt and Snyder… he…” His face dropped, she knew what he was thinking about. “I couldn’t take it anymore. So we stayed with Spot. He took care of us. But Snyder got us back and adopted me… and then he stabbed me… and it hurt so badly… and now we’re here… with you… but I’m still thinking about HIM.” He said. She wanted to applaud the boy for somehow managing to stay so calm.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah…”

“Jack I know it was scary, it still is scary. But look where you are now. With me. No one will ever hurt you ever again. okay Jack?”

“Okay Medda…” He said. 

“Draw happy thoughts now Jack, Met game with Katherine.” She said. 

“I will.” 

“Goodnight baby.” She kissed his head. It caught him off guard but there was a smile. He drew himself, Katherine and Crutchie at a game. Exactly what he imagined, he fell asleep finishing up. Medda came once more to check on both of them. Crutchie hadn’t moved. Jack was spread out across his bed with the lights still on. She plugged in his laptop, completing her original goal then went over to him. She picked up his sketch. So much talent. He looked so happy in that picture he drew. She then tucked him into bed and finally turned out the light. The boys were safe and asleep. That’s all that mattered to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey listen,,,, Jackie's happy for the most part but he's still gonna have moments of being scare :'))
> 
> I also started this whole online school thing and its kinda cool except for math??? so thats good :)


	23. Katherine

Katherine went to school the next morning and was greeted with a hug. 

“Hi Jack.” She laughed. 

“Hi princess.” He smiled.

“Excited for the game?”

“Really excited. We got our new jerseys and everything.”

“Yes you do, handsome.” She said. He smiled. “How was yesterday?”

“Good. Movie was good… I freaked out a little after dinner though.”

“That’s okay. What happened?”

“I was studying… and Snyder wasn’t the best study partner… I got one wrong and it just scared me I guess. I’m okay now though.”

“That’s good.” Class was fun, Jack held her hand under the table.They learned everything.For elective the drama kids were practicing. Katherine would sneak a smile at Jack and he was not afraid to gave one back. FInally lunch. 

“Davey!” Jack said happily.

“Not so fast Kelly.” they girls said. He laughed. 

“We can’t have a boy talk?”

“Nope not yet.” 

“Come on real fast?” He smirked.

“Nope.” 

“Fine. Sorry Davey.” he shrugged.

“Jack, are you gonna be a good boyfriend.”

“I fucking hope so. I’ve never done this before and I’m shitting myself. I took her for pizza and a movie. She’s taking me to a game. I gotta up my game and I don’t know how.”

“No you don’t. Yours were sweet and thoughtful. That's better than big things.” Katherine smiled. He gave one back. 

“Well I promise one day I’ll do something bigger.” He smiled. 

“Jack, are you gonna be a little heartbreaker?”

“No.” He said with a grin. 

“Are you gonna be good to her?”   
  


“Didn’t I say yes a while ago?” He said and hugged Katherine from behind. “Please tell me if I do anything wrong okay princess?”

“I promise Jack.” She smiled. 

“Damn Jack!”

“What? What did I say wrong?”

“Nothing! That was really good! You basically just said you’re willing to listen to her.”

“Well yeah. Course I am.” He shrugged. 

“Katherine we’re changing sides right now, if you break his fragile heart we’re gonna kill you.” They said. She laughed. 

“Hey look at that they like me.” He smiled. “Now can I talk to Davey?” He begged.

“Yes.” 

“Davey I have a girlfriend!” He cheered. He knew they could hear him but didn’t care. He was excited and just wanted to tell the first guy friend he made that wasn’t in a group home. 

“He’s a keeper Kat.” Her friend said. 

“I know. You can stop saying that. I have good taste, I know.” She said. Jack heard that and smiled. They were both having different conversations about each other. Jack looked really happy. She hoped she looked happy because its how she felt. Finally the school day ended and they had rehearsals. Medda let Jack help out backstage. He had fun moving everything. Katherine didn’t get to be with him much but when she did he was sweet. Finally they were allowed home. 

The week for the most part flew by finally the Mets game came. They picked up the boys. Jack looked cute. They got in the car. Jack ended up in the middle seat. He just wanted everyone else to be comfortable.

“Jack, Crutchie, I found some old gloves. Catch a ball okay?” He teased and gave them baseball gloves. They smiled. 

“Thank you Joe” They said. Katherine and Jack finally set up social medias for him. That was cool to him. Snyder wouldn’t let him. Another way to keep him isolated from everyone. Jack now having this gave him more freedom. He followed all his friends without a problem and they finally made it. Jack and Crutchie just smiled.

“Jack and Crutchie, send any picture to Medda okay?”

“Okay.” They smiled. 

“All three of you smile with the field behind you.” He said. Jack had his arms around both of them and smiled. Finally they were allowed in. They had good seats. Jack and Crutchie were excited. More pictures and they didn’t care. Katherine got some pictures with them, mostly Jack, and mostly Jack being an idiot. The boys had so much fun before the game even started and once it started, Jack was so into it. The team ran onto the field and the biggest smile grew on his face and Katherine managed to sneak a picture. Jack smiled watching Noah Syndergaard get on the pitchers mound, it was obvious the player managed to become a hero for Jack. Pulitzer had gotten up to get food for everyone at the beginning.

“How’d you guys manage to watch?”

“Games would be on. Sometimes if Snyder was passed out we’d watch. Sometimes it would be on when I was getting hit. Kinda distracted me so that's good…” he shrugged. “And sometimes at first he would call us over… and make us watch with him and… I didn’t like being with him but the games helped.” 

“He made you guys sit with him?”

“Yep. Jack closest.” Crutchie said. Jack just nodded. 

“But hey, fuck Snyder. We’re outta there and at a GAME!” He smiled. Pulitzer came back with food. 

“Holy shit.” Jack let slip after eating a fry. Katherine laughed. “These are GOOD.” He laughed then got invested in the game again. He could get really loud if he wanted to. Then the kiss cam.

“Look at those idiots!” He would laugh. Next thing he knew it was on him and Kath. She watched his eyes grow wide, he immediately regretted laughing at everyone. She grinned and kissed his cheek and got the biggest smile she had ever seen out of him. Then it cut away from them. 

“Do you regret making fun of everyone now?”

“No.” He grinned. Jack and Crutchie must have been the happiest kids there.They cheered for everyone on the team. The game ended. Mets won. Jack couldn’t help but pick up his brother and swing him around and Katherine found it adorable. Then he got to her. 

“Thank you Kath! Best day ever!” He hugged her. “Thanks for letting me and Crutch come Joe.” Jack smiled. 

“Of course Jack, keep being good to my daughter and there will be a lot more games coming.”

“Aw you don’t gotta, you’re letting me date your daughter and that's all I can ask for.” He smiled. The thing she loved about Jack was he didn’t act the way he did because he was a kiss up but rather because it's just how sweet and caring he is. 

“Well then for Crutchie here.” Her father said while Crutchie laughed.

“Then yeah, I mean I was planning on being good to her anyway but now I gotta go an extra milestone.” He smiled. 

“You’re a good kid Jack, you know that?”

“Thanks Joe.” He smiled. They got to the car. Jack and Katherine texted each other so no one can hear the conversation. Crutchie fell asleep on top of Jack in minutes.Katherine leaned on Jack too.

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**You’re cute.**

**That’s all you Jack.**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Why’d you kiss me?**

**Because I like my boyfriend. Plus a little one on a kiss cam? Thats a good start wouldn’t you agree?**

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**Yeah.**

**Maybe next time it won’t be your cheek.**

She looked at him after it sent. A smug grin.

**Jack ‘cuddle bug’ Kelly:**

**You’re the boss princess.**

**Don’t forget that.**

She leaned on him. He smiled. He fell asleep first this time. She followed shortly after.Pulitzer woke Jack up when they got to their apartment building. He was gentle knowing he could scare him if not. Jack picked up his sleeping brother and got out of the car.

“Be safe Jack.”   
  


“Thank you Joe, we will. You too.” Jack said. “Bye Kath. Best day ever, see you on Monday.” He smiled and went inside. 

“Katherine Pulitzer.” He said. 

“Yes?”

“We’re gonna talk about that kiss cam.”

“Are you mad?”

“No. That was good. You knew what you were doing.” He said. She grinned. 

**Davey:**

**YOU KISSED HIM?**

**How’d you find out so fast?**

**Davey:**

**What you think me and Jack don’t talk? He’s texting me right now.**

**What’s he saying?**

**Davey:**

**“Best day ever” “she kissed me Dave” “Dave it was awesome shes the best ever”**

**You completely have his heart i hope you know that.**

**I know that.**

**Davey:**

**Don’t break it.**

**Never. Keep talking to him.**

**Davey:**

**You bet. See you Monday.**

**See you monday lol.**

“Texting Jack?”

“Davey. But Jack’s texting Davey,”

“About?”

“Today. He’s really happy.”

“I’m glad. Go to bed when we’re home okay Kat?”

“Okay dad.” She smiled. They made it home. She said goodnight and went right to bed with a smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look at that,,, Jack the dweebo had his first smooch :)


	24. Jack

Jack woke up the next morning wrapped up in blankets. He checked his phone to make sure yesterday wasn’t a dream. It was real. He had really gone to a game. Katherine has actually kissed his cheek on the kiss cam. She wasn’t embarrassed of him. He smiled thinking about it. He went down to the able to eat. 

“Jack baby, sit down. I have good news.” She said.

“Me too.” he smiled. 

“Oh yeah? Me first so you can be even happier.”

“Deal.” He smiled. Crutchie came over to the couch too. 

“He’s going to prison babies. Jack, they have proof of every single sick thing he did to you.” He smiled and sunk into her arms. Crutchie joined in too.

“Do I have to talk about it?” Jack said.

“It's up to you.” She said. “Now, what's your news baby?”

“We were kinda on the kiss cam… and Kath kinda kissed my cheek in front of EVERYONE.” He smiled. 

“Jack!” She hugged him, he laughed. 

“You didn’t tell me that last night!”

“I was tired. And Crutchie was asleep but wow… Medda that was cool.” He smiled. She hugged him. He laughed. 

“Jack, you have a good laugh,”

“Thanks.” He smiled.

“That means she wants ya to laugh more!” Crutchie said and started tickling his big brother. Jack started laughing and he didn’t want to stop.

“Medda help me!” Crutchie said laughing. And she did. Jack laughed harder. He felt so happy and loved it. Medda then held them tight; they felt so loved by her and it made their hearts burst. They watched another movie. Jack and Crutchie fooled around a lot more this time. And Medda laughed. She didn’t get mad at them, she laughed with them. 

“Medda, can we watch movies every Sunday? This is fun.” Crutchie asked leaning on her. 

“Sure thing baby. What about you Jack? Do you want to do this every Sunday?”

“Yeah, this is fun.” He smiled. She held out her other arm. Jack smiled and leaned into her embrace. 

“Oh my babies.” She held them. They both smiled wide hearing her call them that. 

“Thanks for being nice to us Medda.” Jack smiled. 

“Thanks for being nice to me Jack.” She said back. Crutchie giggled. Normally the boys hated weekends. Snyder was home and Jack specifically couldn’t catch a break.He would be getting screamed at, or hit, or both. Sometimes Crutchie would get yelled at too. But now, they were starting to like them. After the day they got to sleep and were ready for school. Medda took them. Jack was going out with Davey and Katherine after school to work on a project so he’d take the bus. 

Oscar and Morris grabbed Jack and shoved him into a locker as soon as they saw him. It didn’t hurt. He was practically all healed. The only injury left was the stab wound. 

“So you used Katherine and got a game huh? Now what? You break up with her?” Oscar said.

“Or you’re staying with her for more pity?”

“Fuck you.” He yanked away. “I ain’t usin ‘er. Shame on you for thinking like that.” He said. Oscar went to punch him. Morris stopped him. 

“Hes still got a fucking hole from his foster dad. Wait for him to heal.” 

“Fuck y-”

“Zip it Kelly.” 

“Does Mrs. Medda hit you yet?” 

“Fuck off Delancey.” He yanked away and made his way up to Katherine. She hugged him.

“Hey princess. I missed ya.” He smiled.

“I missed you too Jack.” She smiled. They got to class. He didn’t tell her about Oscar and Morris. Class was easy for them. Elective, Jack sat on his phone. He looked through his messages. He saw Snyders. He didn’t know why he clicked on it. Some of his messages got a chuckle out of him. He took so much pride in being disrespectful to Snyder. But the messages brought back memories. 

“M-Medda… can I step outside for a minute…” He asked. 

“Everything okay Jack?”

“Y-Yeah but… can I?” 

“Yes baby, I’m right here if you want to talk okay?” 

“Mhm.” 

He went out for a minute, just breathing. Katherine came out. 

“Are you okay?” She asked softly sitting next to him. 

“Yeah… I’ll be okay.”

“What happened?”

“Snyder’s messages came up and I was reading them. I’m an idiot I know.” He said. 

“No Jack, you’re not an idiot.”

“And Oscar and Morris won’t stop with me… I can take them but… they keep saying I’m using you or asking if Meddas gonna hit me…” Katherine hugged him. He leaned on her. 

“Don’t listen to them. They’re jerks and I know you know that. Medda will NEVER hurt you okay cuddle bug?” She said. He nodded.   
  


“I’m sorry princess. I’m not trying to mope around. I’m fine. Just needed to breathe.”

“Don't apologize. Keep talking to me Jack.” She said. 

“Kath why am I so fucking stupid?” He said blinking back tears.

“You’re not.”

“Kath yes I am… w-why didn’t I get away from him fast. The day he took us in and started touching me. Or hitting me. But I stayed. I stayed for four years. Why did I do that?”

“Jack, you were scared of losing your brother. It’s okay. You’re out now. That’s what matters.” She said. 

“Yeah after he almost killed me! Why did I wait so long? I-” She kissed him, not on the cheek this time and it wasn’t a quick little one. 

_ This is not real. This is not happening.  _

“Just shut up Jack.” She smiled. He could not formulate a sentence. “You’re safe now right?” He nodded. “That’s all that matters.” He couldn’t stop a smile. “Now, are you okay?”

“Yeah… why’d you-”

“Because I wanted to. And you needed to shut up.” She said. He gave a shy smile. “Now listen to me. Jack, you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met. What Snyder did was horrible and disgusting, and you’re allowed to be upset Jack. You’re still so brave.”

“It’s not being brave. I put my life in danger every day. I put Crutchie in danger everyday. All cause I was too stubborn to leave-”

“You were scared Jack. Can we not argue about this? It is not your fault that you did that. He had you scared of him for four years. You are not the one to blame okay? Talk to Medda about this okay?” He nodded. 

“After your place though okay?” 

“Of course. You ready to go back inside? You can say no-”

“I’m okay… let's go” He said. The rest of the school day ended. The kids went to Katherine’s after school. Pulitzer greeted the boys. They smiled. They worked on their projects and fooled around a lot. Lots of funny videos came out of them. 

“Jack, do you want my mom to drive you home? Les wants to see you.”

“If she wants to.” He shrugged. Dinner was amazing. They watched some youtube, Kath snuggled with Jack, he loved it. Davey and Katherine loved Jack’s commentary throughout the day. Davey's mom picked the boys up. Jack got in the back seat with Les and Davey got in the front. 

“Jack!” Les hugged him. 

“Hey little buddy.” He smiled. 

“How’s your foster dad?”

“I don’t live with him anymore.”

“Really? So where do you live now?”

“Yeah, he hurt me bad Les, we had to go. Then we stayed in what's called a group home. Then me and my little brother got a new foster mom.”

“Is she nice?”

“It’s Mrs.Medda Les.” Davey said.

“Really? She’s nice!” Les said.

“I know! She’s really nice. She likes me and brother.”

“I wanna meet your brother.”

“He’d like ya Les.” Jack grinned. 

“Jack, Davey told us what happened. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah. Everything else is all healed up. The big ones healing but doesn’t really hurt that much. I’m just gonna have an interesting scar.”

“I’m glad you boys are safe now. Medda’s a nice one.”

“Yeah. Yeah she’s great. Like I don’t wanna get all sappy but I haven’t been this happy in a while and we haven’t even be with her for a month. She’s the best.” He smiled. 

“And you have a girlfriend now.” Davey grinned. 

“Is it Katherine? I think it’s Katherine.”

“It is.” He laughed. “Kath’s awesome too.” He smiled. They got to his apartment building.

“Thank you so much for the ride Mrs.Jacobs. I’ll see ya tomorrow Dave. Bye Les, see ya buddy.” He fist bumped the kid. And went inside. Medda hugged him. He smiled. 

“You okay baby?”

“I got a lot ta tell ya Medda.” He smiled.

“So… I wanted to leave the room because I found some old stuff Snyder sent me… shoulda deleted that. And I just wanted to be alone and breathe for a minute. Then Kath came and…” He smiled 

“What Jack?”

“I was upset and just saying how stupid I am for staying with Snyder for four years and… to shut me up… she kissed me.” He smiled. “So I accidently got my first kiss in school today.” He laughed. She hugged him. 

“Oh baby. You and Katherine are something else.” She said. He smiled. 

“It helped.” He laughed. She hugged him. He smiled.

“And Jack, if you ever want to talk about how Snyder treated you, I am right here.”

“I know.” He smiled.

“Can I go talk to Crutchie?”

“Go ahead.” She said. He smiled and went to his brother.

“Crutchie Kath kissed me.”

“You sly dog how they hell?”

“Watch your mouth.”

“You say it.”

“I ain’t you.” He grinned. “I got upset and… she came to help and I wouldn’t shut up so boom. She shut me up real fast.” He grinned. Crutchie high fived him. 

“Go to bed Jackie. You’re happy now. Go to bed now before you start thinking. Thinking ain’t good for you.” He grinned. 

“Shut up you wise ass.” He grinned.

“Night, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jack hugged him and kissed his brothers head. 

“There now we both got kisses today.” Jack smirked.

“Different kinds. Night you dumbass.”

“Night Crutchie.” Jack laughed and went to bed. His day started rough but got better and better as it went on. He went to bed so happy that night. Everything was so well in his life right now. He had a good foster mom, the best little brother, the best group of friends and the best girlfriend. This was the best he felt in a long time. 

He was so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know how to end stories lol. but he's so happy!!!!!
> 
> I have writers block now but hey,,, it's a long quarantine, I'm sure ideas will come soon lol. 
> 
> also also!! I made a tumblr lol,,, I have no idea how it works yet buy you can come chill with me there if you want!! @then-i-see-you-again ;)))


End file.
